Blast to the Future
by pjmswear
Summary: After saving the Justice League, the Team gets a mission. Along with Red Arrow, they must stop the new villian, Time Stream. But unfortunately, something happened that may danger the past, present, and especially the FUTURE. Full description inside.
1. Chapter One

**SUMMARY** : After freeing the Justice League from the Light's control, the Team, with the clone Roy Harper, were bonding but they also need a mission bonding. Naturally, they get one. Their mission? Stop a villian with the name "Time Stream". But everything went wrong with the mission. One second they were fighting the enemy, the next they were in Watchtower with Superman and–was that?–Zatanna looking at them. One problem? The Zatanna they were staring at looked a little older and more beautiful and they can't have two Zatannas, can they?

 **DISCLAIMER** : I do not own Young Justice, folks! If I do, Wally West should never had ceased and Nightwing should never had leave the Team. Though, I own my OCs in this story.

 **EDITED** : April 16, 2016

 **BETA READ** : April 16, 2016. All thanks to my beta reader, Dimmension Traveler!

* * *

O

Chapter One:

Time Stream, So Original

O

* * *

 **|Mount Justice**

 **|January 5, 9:17 EDT**

 **|TEAM YEAR ZERO**

The Young Justice League, plus Red Arrow, were sprawled on the floor of Mt. Justice. It had been four days after the they had saved the Justice League from the Light's mind control and they were, as of now, bored. Sure, they had saved their mentors but still they needed to have fun. They even dragged Roy in to have some hope of salvation from boredom.

But before they saved the League, they discovered something that will haunt one hero until the end of his days. Red Arrow, the Roy Harper that they were with now, was a clone. A clone like Conner, alias Superboy. A clone like Match, the older Super clone. Red Arrow was the mole on the Team, he was programmed to rat them out. But, with the help of some Leaguers, like Martian Manhunter, Batman, and Fate, as well as Miss Martian, they had manage to free Red Arrow from the attempts from the Light to take him to their side.

The ones most affected by the news were Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad. Robin, Kid Flash, and Red Arrow (Speedy) were brothers in all but blood, his relationship with Aqualad was of the best friends nature. But with big hearts, the trio didn't blame the newly found clone and continued their friendship with him.

So back to what was happening now, they were scattered around the common room, sprawled, watching football on the TV. The green sofa was missing, The team found out that it was destroyed after they left the Cave but didn't know who did it. The League were too busy with saving the world and searching for any clues or evidence about the 'missing 16 hours' to buy them a sofa anyway. Not that they were mad at them for it.

The "missing 16 hours" of 6 of the founding members of the Justice League was infamous among the heroes. It was the hours where Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern (John Stewart), and Hawkwoman went missing for a whole 16 hours with no witness of what happened. They were worried if they did anything wrong, illegal, or anything bad that time.

As the TV went into static, a lot of the occupants of the room groaned. Kid Flash sat up and said, "this is so boring! Why can't we just do anything fun and leave the Cave?"

"KF's right. You guys need to be whelmed; I need to be whelmed," moaned Robin as he turned to his side and continue to lay on the floor. "We need a Team Bonding."

"You are right, my friend. However, Batman has told us not to leave the Cave until Red Tornado says so." Kaldur interjected from his place on the floor.

"You are such a spoilsport, Kal!" said Kid Flash from his spot and stuck his tongue out. Beside him, Artemis rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's antics. She grabbed a pillow, which she was using to cushion her head from the floor, and throw it at him, successfully hitting him in the face.

"Ow, babe! That hurts!" The speedster dramatically said as he took the pillow from his face.

"Oh shut up, Baywatch." Artemis said in a bored tone of voice that held none of the ire the others were used to hearing when she spoke to the red head.

"Does Batman has a mission for us?" piped in Miss Martian from where her body was sprawled next to Superboy's, her head resting on his chest and her hands on his stomach. "It's been four days, you know. Fours days after our last action."

"He'll call us when he has." Zatanna answered. She was next to Rocket, who was next to Aqualad.

"I'm sure my boredom is bored from just listening to you guys." said Red Arrow, hiding a smirk. As he said that, the Team turned to look at him with indignant looks. He inserted his index fingers on both of his ears as a loud cry erupted from the teens' throats.

"HEY!"

"That is so mean, Roy!" cried Kid Flash as he tried to lunged on the red-head archer. With reflexes, Roy rolled away and continued to smirk at the ginger speedster. He stood up as Kid Flash lunged at him again, though this time, the archer dropped down and swept Kid's legs with his foot, causing him to fall with a yelp.

Kid Flash face-planted on the floor as the Team burst out laughing. Though, Robin's was more of a cackle than a laugh. It wasn't that long before Kid Flash joined their laughing. Their happy demeanor was washed away as a gruff voice echoed on the hall.

"Team, report to mission."

That shut the Team up and they all stood up, with Rocket turning the TV off as they scrambled to the mission room[1]. Excited looks were shared with the teens, happy to have a mission again after four days of rest and boredom. Red Arrow was excited too, even though he's a League member, he still wants to join the Team in some missions.

The Team arrived on the mission room. Batman, Black Canary, and Red Tornado were there. But, Black Canaray wasn't wearing her usual hero attire, she was only wearing civvies. Never had the Team saw her in civvies, well save for Roy, Robin, and Kid Flash. She was wearing a red spaghetti-strapped dress that reaches up until an inch above her knees, it was partnered with a pair of red high heels. It looked like she had plans, when Batman called her here.

Robin and Kid Flash snickered as they knew that she and 'Ollie' were going on a date. Red Arrow cracked a smile, he knew Ollie liked taking Dinah, a.k.a. Black Canary, out on a date in the morning. He didn't exactly know why. Black Canary was avoiding or ignoring the looks the Team gave her.

Batman narrowed his eyes on the Team. "Team, there has been a slight disturbance in Star City and Green Arrow and Black Canary will not be able to handle that disturbance." His voice cut through the snickers.

"Why? Because she's going on a date with Ollie?" said Kid Flash, nudging his best friend as he and Robin grinned.

Black Canary's head swiveled to them so fast that few of them winced that she may have cracked her neck. She glared fiercely at the two and Red Arrow (whom she caught that was smiling). "No. We are not going on a date, Kid Flash." She crossed her arms and gave a triumphant smirk at the trio's fallen faces. "Green Arrow and I will be undercover, along with Hal Jordan and Superman who will be reporters, as superstars on Hollywood. It has been discovered that a ruthless group is trying to assassinate superstars."

Rocket, one of the confused members of the Team, asked. "How will you be able to undercover as a superstar when you're not even one?"

"I have my ways." Was the simple answer.

The Team left the this topic as they turned to Batman. His back was facing them and there was a picture of a guy in the holographic screen. A man, possibly in his early 30s, was wearing a red-and-blue tuxedo with a watch necklace hanging from his neck and a blue necktie. He was also wearing gray pants with a red belt and a pair of black shiny shoes. His hair was a deep shade of brown and he had glasses. There was a red top hat on his head with white stars enveloping it. The finger-less gloves on his hands were colored black[2].

"There's a new villain roaming on the streets of Star City, going by the alias 'Time Stream'. He has the ability to send himself or others back or forward in time. His powers are coming from the watch-necklace he has. He's not a meta-human, just a plain human out to terrorize the city." Batman said as he turned to the Team. The picture of the guy changed into a video of the villain 'Time Stream' hitting a screaming brunette woman with a golden ray made by his watch. "We need you to stop him as soon as possible to prevent any more damage. Understood?" they nodded. "Good. Now suit up." With that, the Dark Knight turned away from them and left the Cave. Within two seconds, the zeta-beam announced his exit.

Kid Flash turned to Robin and muttered, "'Time Stream'? So original." Robin snorted and the two went to change into their costumes, with Kid speeding off and Robin following.

"Come on, Conner." said Miss Martian as she dragged Conner, a.k.a. Superboy, to the hanger due to her shape-shifting abilities changing her clothes to her uniform.

"Ok." Conner smiled at his girlfriend as he let himself be dragged off. He was wearing his hero suit 24/7, so he didn't need to change.

Artemis, Zatanna, and Rocket raced to their respective bedrooms in the Cave and changed, with Aqualad doing the same. Red Arrow, still on his costume since he'd enter the Cave this morning, just followed Miss Martian and Superboy to the hangar and waited for the others.

* * *

 **CHARACTERS:**

• _Speaking Roles_ : Richard G./Robin, Kaldur'ahm/Aqualad, Wally W./Kid Flash, Conner K./Superboy, M'gann M./Miss Martian, Roy H./Red Arrow, Artemis C./Artemis, Zatanna Z./Zatanna, Raquel E./Rocket, Bruce W./Batman, Dinah L./Black Canary

• _Non-speaking Roles_ : J. Smith/Red Tornado, ?/Time Stream

• _Mentioned_ : Clark K./Superman, Diana P./Wonder Woman, J'onn J./Martian Manhunter, J. Stewart/Green Lantern, Shayera/Hawkwoman, Hal J./Green Lantern

 **NOTES:**

[1] - I don't know if there is a mission room. Just imagine it as the area where the Team always report for mission.

[2] - Those fingerless gloves are like Superboy's in Young Justice: Invasion.

\- The Terrible Trio (Dick, Wally, and Roy) thought that Dinah and Oliver are going on a date, but they're really not. They are not going on a date, I swear. Black Canary's report for the assassination of superstars are real. So no, BC and GA are not going on a date. Unless, you count their mission (with Hal and Clark) as a date, but don't mind their pseudo-reporters (even though Clark's a real reporter).

-If you guess that Dinah will be going as Dinah, the fiancée of the billionare playboy Oliver Queen, then you are right. Dinah and Oliver will be going as themselves (not as their hero selves, their secret identity selves) at Hollywood.

\- Time Stream is a OC villian and he has a secret identity too. So you'll his seceret identity soon, I think.

\- It's "Team Year Zero" because they haven't done their anniversary yet. Remember, July 4th is the day they became a Team, so on July 4th of the year 2011, they will be "Team Year One".


	2. Chapter Two

**SUMMARY** : After freeing the Justice League from the Light's control, the Team, with the clone Roy Harper, were bonding but they also need a mission bonding. Naturally, they get one. Their mission? Stop a villian with the name "Time Stream". But everything went wrong with the mission. One second they were fighting the enemy, the next they were in Watchtower with Superman and–was that?–Zatanna looking at them. One problem? The Zatanna they were staring at looked a little older and more beautiful and they can't have two Zatannas, can they?

 **DISCLAIMER** : I do not own Young Justice, folks! If I do, Wally West should never had ceased and Nightwing should never had leave the Team. Though, I own my OCs in this story.

 **EDITED** : April 18, 2016

 **BETA READ** : April 17, 2016. Thanks to my wonderful beta reader, Dimmension Traveler, for checking my mistakes.

* * *

 **REVIEWS** : I was a little sad that my story has so far only one review but I don't doubt that it will go higher. And for the one that had review, I'm sorry to disappoint but I won't be bringing the kids from DCAU "Kingdom Come". And sorry if I will offend you, but I don't ship RobStar or NightStar (hence, their KC daughter) but I actually ship Dibs (DickXBarbara). Really sorry but there won't be any Dick and Koriand'r moments in my story even if I do plan to bring the Titans to join the YJ.

* * *

O

Chapter Two:

The Blast

O

* * *

 **|January 5, 10:27 AM PDT**

 **|Star City**

 **|TEAM YEAR ZERO**

"ETA for our destination is 5 minutes." said Miss Martian on her seat in the bio-ship. She was in the middle of the ship, or most known as the 'control seat'. She was in her trademark costume. The white shirt with the red 'X', the blue skirt, the blue gloves and boots, and the blue cape.

They were heading for an abandoned warehouse in Star City where Robin had tracked the villian. They weren't in their stealth suits, because of the situation. It was morning and their stealth suits weren't going to be a use. The Team was thrilled, as this is their first mission that they had to do in a few days and their first on in daylight. Since they were the Covert Ops, they mostly do mission at nights, midnights, or whenever when the sun had set.

Robin and Kid Flash glanced out the windows of the ship, looking at the roads of Star City they were passing. None of the civilians below them had reacted whenever they passed by, that was because the Bio-Ship was in camouflage mode. The buildings were a blur as they head on to their destination.

Just like Miss Martian had say, they were there after five minutes. The warehouse was completely deserted. The humans on the Team can't help but how the situation was a cliché one. Abandoned warehouse that was used by a villian? Been there, done that. There were a few stacks of crates around the warehouse that was perfect for cover.

The Martian Bio-Ship landed on the ground quietly. The hatch opened and the Team exited the aircraft. Robin and Artemis quickly moved behind the crates and used this as a cover, soon followed by the rest of the Team.

Aqualad looked at Miss Martian and tapped his temple, signaling for the Mind Link. The Martian nodded and raised her hands to touch her forehead. "Link established." said Miss Martian telepathically.

"Is everyone online?" asked Kaldur, a.k.a. Aqualad, through the mind link. There were murmurs of 'yes' on the link. Aqualad then said, "We must approach the villain carefully. We do not want to be victims of the man's powers."

Kid Flash butted in, "Technically, he's just an ordinary human with an old yet powerful watch."

"A watch that may send us forward or backward in time." said Robin from his cover of stack of crates next to Artemis. He was crouched down as he analyze at the warehouse with a high-tech binoculars on his hand. "Looks like the warehouse is empty. The binoculars is not picking up any heat energy."

"Dude, that is cool. A binoculars with freaking heat sensors? Where did you get that?" asked Kid Flash. He was sitting on the ground behind the stack of crates he, Zatanna, and Aqualad were hiding behind. He swallowed a bite of his granola bar that was in his grasp.

"Uh... From the Bats." replied Robin with a 'duh' tone.

"Would you two mind forgetting about fantasizing the binoculars?" said Artemis, snarky. Her hand was twitching from her side as she cautiously peered over a crate, checking for enemy signs. "Are you sure this is the place? The guy doesn't seem to be here."

Robin glared at her and indignantly said, "Of course he is! Who do you think I am on deducing things? A rookie?"

"No need to snap, Bird Boy." said Artemis, rolling her eyes.

"I think this mission will be better if we just did this at night." Zatanna commented. Then, she muttered a spell then extended her hands in front of her. "He's here."

As if it was a cue, Time Stream appeared as he walked out of the warehouse. Several goons dressed in red-and-blue tuxedos and blue ties yet with white pants and green top hats appeared next to him too. Each goons held a weapon; a gun. It was coloured yellow with two watches on each side of it, there was also a cube with a blue and purple mixture inside floating on each of their top hats.

To say, to the troll member of the Team (who just happened to be Robin) find the suit funny, and that's saying something because he thought Roy's Speedy uniform on Christmas two years ago was funny. Apparently, he and Wally (a.k.a. Kid Flash) had pranked the guy, making his costume pink with glitters and the hat glowing blue. It was indeed a funny sight.

Artemis clutched her bow tighter as her hand twitched yet again. Her hand was obviously going for her quiver, grabbing an arrow as quick as she can. She narrowed her eyes at the scene. Time Stream was pointing at the east direction, she knew that he was giving orders to check on that place. She strained her ears to hear. Time Stream was talking really loud.

"You two, check the east side. We wouldn't want the Justice League and their group of sidekicks surprising us, would you?" asked Time Stream at two goons. The goons saluted—in which Artemis snorted, the goons were so cheesy—and head to the east side, their guns at ready. Time Stream then turned to look at the other goons. "You three check the west side, then you four check the north side, while you two imbeciles check the south."

With that, the villain made his way back to the warehouse again. As two goons went to the south side, which just happens to be where the Team was hiding, a red arrow whizzed towards them, landing a few inches before their feet. Both goons looked curiously at it. Then, green cloudy smoke emerged from the arrow and the goons were now not looking curiously at it but was panicked. However, they were already too late. The goons fell to the ground as they inhaled the smoke. Soon after, the smoke disappeared from thin air.

The Team sighed, except a certain archer, and turned to the said archer. He was looking at them innocently, the side of his mouth twitching upwards as if to smirk. Aqualad shook his head and told Robin and Artemis, "Grab them then leave them behind this crates. And do not forget to tie them up. It would be a disaster when they woke up unbound."

"Yeah. Heavy on the 'dis'." agreed Robin as he and Artemis scooted to the goons, dragging them behind the crates and tying them up with a rope, a rope which he always brings when necessary.

Kid Flash and Miss Martian left to handle the goons at the west side as Aqualad ordered, Superboy and Zatanna with the goons at the east side, while Rocket and Red Arrow handled the north side. They all tied the goons. Aqualad grabbed his water-bearers when the said members came back, not even a sweat on their faces.

It was too easy. And the Team didn't care if it was, they just want to get some action. Even Robin didn't comment about it. And that was the Team's mistake. When things go too (and suspiciously) easy, that means something is going on or something is going to happen. Something bad.

Every single member was tense when they entered the dark and gloomy warehouse. It was dimmed with sunlight, the tinted or blocked windows blocking the rays, but they were few light rays. Everyone got ready. Artemis pulled some arrows from her quiver and so did Red Arrow, Robin grabbed birdarangs from his utility belt, Aqualad activated his water-bearers, Kid Flash stretching his legs, Miss Martian hovered a foot from the ground, Superboy cracking his knuckles, Zatanna's hand was twitching ever so slightly, and Rocket hovered like Miss Martian but only three inches from the ground and her belt was powering.

Then, they heard it. A cackle. A ruthless, frightening, eerie, and hair-standing cackle echoed around the warehouse and the teens were looking everywhere for any sign of the villian. They heard a metal clink and a whoosh in the air as a knife went flying towards them, grazing Robin's arm. He let out a pain hiss and the Team looked at their youngest member and growled in anger

"Where are you?!" yelled Superboy, his hands clenching into fists. He narrowed his eyes at front of him and used X-Ray vision, but somehow he felt light-headed and fall to his knees, causing his friends (and girlfriend) to gasp.

"Superboy!" cried out Miss Martian as she knelt next to the boy. He was pale and sweating. His hands and knees were supporting him and his head was bowed, but everyone can hear his ragged breaths. "What did you do to him?!"

"Not anything that bad, deary." said a voice. Time Stream's voice. He was hiding in the shadows, like how Batman and Robin did sometimes. Miss Martian gritted her teeth in anger that can be felt in the mind link. "Just weakening him. The Kryptonite is working wonderfully."

"KRYPTONITE?! Do you know you can kill him when he's too exposed to it?!" Kid Flash yelled. He was vibrating in rage, the ground began to show minor burn marks from how fast his molecules were vibrating due to his anger.

Time Stream gave another eerie cackle, one that outmatched Robin's. "I do know, Flash Boy ("It's Kid Flash!"). And I'll take you out one by one, and unlike the villains you've encountered before I'll succeed." He stepped out from the shadows, his face cracking into a massive sinister grin. He showed them a detonator-like switch and pushed the button. Fires flame up next to Miss Martian and Aqualad. She shrieked in pain while Aqualad grunted, but both alarmed the others.

They were to save them but they found themselves stuck in a dried orange goo-thingy. The archers had dropped their bows and arrows and Robin lost grip on his birdarangs. On Zatanna's case, she found another goo on her mouth, preventing her from speaking let alone spell casting. Miss Martian and Aqualad was now lying on the cold ground, sweating and unconscious. The Team members that were stuck under the goo were starting to lose breath, the substance was cutting their air, squishing them. Not too long after that, the Team were all unconscious.

Time Stream smirked at all of them. Amateurs he thought. He pressed the button of the switch again and the flames disappeared and the goos melted. The six members of the Team fell to the ground with a loud thud. He closed the box on his hand and the Kryptonite vanished from sight, he tucked the box in his pocket and fingered his watch.

"I would love to kill you, Young Justice, but today is not the day. But maybe I could send you somewhere in the future. Or should I say sometime."

Just as he finished what he was saying, his watch glowed brightly and a golden ray fell upon the Team. Soon enough, they faded away and his watch stopped glowing. He felt a sinister smirk crept upon his face as he gazed at where the Team should be. He felt satisfied now.

The Team's adventure to the future had just begun.

* * *

 **CHARACTERS:**

• _Speaking Roles_ : Richard G./Robin, Kaldur'ahm/Aqualad, Wally W./Kid Flash, Conner K./Superboy, M'gann M./Miss Martian, Artemis C./Artemis, Zatanna Z./Zatanna, ?/Time Stream

• _Non-speaking Roles_ : Roy H./Red Arrow, Raquel E./Rocket, Goon #1, Goon #2

• _Mentioned_ : Justice League

 **NOTES** :  
I am sorry if my story often changes point of view, but I think you can understand it. I am not just used at staying at one's POV at one whole chapter. As said on the description, "One second they were fighting the enemy—", I know they didn't really fight, but think of it as it was a fight. I am too lazy to change the description since I already published this book.


	3. Chapter Three

**SUMMARY** : After freeing the Justice League from the Light's control, the Team, with the clone Roy Harper, were bonding but they also need a mission bonding. Naturally, they get one. Their mission? Stop a villian with the name "Time Stream". But everything went wrong with the mission. One second they were fighting the enemy, the next they were in Watchtower with Superman and–was that?–Zatanna looking at them. One problem? The Zatanna they were staring at looked a little older and more beautiful and they can't have two Zatannas, can they?

 **DISCLAIMER** : I do not own Young Justice, folks! If I do, Wally West should never had ceased and Nightwing should never had leave the Team. Though, I own my OCs in this story.

* * *

 **REVIEWS:** Thanks for those who reviewed, I am really happy even if it's not much. Review again guys!

 _ **My Name is Oliver Queen**_ : I really adore and love the brotherhood between Dick, Wally, and Roy. In Young Justice, I notice how Dick and Wally were the only ones who were really close then I got scandalized that Roy is best friends with KALDUR'AHM. I have no problem with Kaldur, I like him to be honest. It's just I don't like him creating a barrier between the three 'cause it looked like Roy cared for Kaldur more than Dick and Walls, and it hurts me. In the comics, those three were really close (even if Roy did drift apart from them and joined the Outlaws) and I squeal when they have a special moment in fanfictions or headcannons. Otherwise, thanks for liking my story, I know I'm not the best writer in the block—or in ths case the net (hence, the wrong grammars) but I'll try to make the story better.

 ** _TheOkWriter_** : It's a surprise. I don't want to spoil anyone. SPOILER/S (Bart and Stephanie, anyone?)!

 ** _Unlucky Alis_** : I love time-travelling fanfictions too, glad to see the past people's reactions to their future seves. Or the future people keeping secrets from the past ones. But I sometims get carried away and create a lot more confusion than I should've created—time-travelling sure cause a lot of headaches and confusions.

* * *

O

Chapter Three:

Surprised

O

* * *

 **|January 5, 6:20 PM EDT**

 **|Watchtower**

 **|TEAM YEAR SIX**

Zatanna Zatara sighed in frustration. Oh, how much she hated being on watch on the Justice League's routine. At the ripe old age of 21 (almost 22, mind you), she should be hanging out with Raquel in a party. Where she'd act wild and dance with whomever she want. Where she'd get a hangover, she was not fond of terrible headaches but she was ready to take the risk for her happiness. She was so angry at Captain Marvel for pinning her on this duty. That little twerp was surely hanging out with his 16-and-17-year-old friends, which she deserves just with people her age.

The only other person that was kind enough to join her at the duty was Superman. Shocker. The man was super kind that you'd think he'll be able to win the "Kindest Man on Earth". He was also not the horrible mentor he was five years ago, and that was saying something!

There were two new recruits for the Justice League, Huntress and some lady called Vendetta[1]. There were also new recruits in the Team, including the Boy Scout's very own cousin, Kara Zor-El or Supergirl. Though the latter looked young, she was older than Superman mentally and literally, it was just that her body was frozen for a long time so she looked like a teenager. The League was talking about making her as one of them, but Superman turned it down, saying that she was not yet ready to be a team player[2]. That is why the Team was her team for now. For her to learn the ways of working with a team, to be a team player on the field.

She rubbed her temple as she glanced towards the screen in front of her. Several camera views of the Watchtower was showing. She could swear that on one angle of the camera, Hawkwoman was mocking her for being on duty[3]. She didn't really see it, she just felt like it. Maybe she was wrong, or perhaps not. Stupid Justice Leaguers.

She craned her neck from where she was sitting to see Superman boringly looking at the screen. She once again sighed as she slumped on her seat, returning her eyes to the screen. There were so many ups and downs on being a member of the League, but at least she could still get into action. Zatanna grinned, she totally liked being on actions.

A bright white light from one of the camera views snapped her out of her thoughts, her glee rising on possible action but also dread of something entering the Watchtower without being detected by the alarms. Why'd you ask? Because the bright light looked like a Boom Tube, and Zatanna had a fair share with those and only she knew that villians really liked to use them.

Rising from her feet, she saw eight—no, nine—nine bodies fall from the possible Boom Tube and landed on the floor rather painfully. Superman, beside her, also tensed. He also recognized the light looked like those transportations. She expected the bodies to move, but they lay limp there. Maybe there were unconscious or dead. Oh, she did not like seeing people die (although she didn't really see it, she just didn't like people dead).

She ran out of the watch room, the door slamming loudly behind her, and went to the place where the camera had shown they were. Good thing she knew the place the nine bodies landed on and was somehow grateful for it. She could also hear Superman following her and she ignored his pleas to slow down.

O

Robin groaned as pain erupted from his chest. The last thing he remembered was being stuck in that goo and his ribs cracking then falling into unconsciousness. He slowly opened his eyes and regretted it already. Bright light blind his vision and he could faintly hear a beeping sound next to him. A heart monitor. Which meant that he's on the medical bay at the Cave.

After he closed his eyes again, he rubbed his eyes before opening them again, the bright light long gone. He glanced around the room and saw that his teammates were also there, albeit unconcious. He looked at his bare chest and saw that it was bandaged. His hand went to his face with the speed that will make Kid Flash jealous and sighed in relief to find his mask was still on.

A moan made his head jerked to where the sound came from. It came from Roy's hospital bed as the archer slowly sat up and looked around. A look of confusion flashed from his gace and Robin understood why.

The medical bay they were in looked nothing like medical bay at the Cave, but it was familiar, he just can't name it. Soon enough, all of their teammates woke up, all looking around in confusion. Kid Flash was the one who broke the silence, "Hey, where are we?"

"I believe we are in a medical bay, Kid, but it does not look like the medical bay we have at Mount Justice." said Kaldur. His brows furrowed as he concentrated on something. "But it looks somehow familiar."

"It's certainly not the BatCave, 'cause Bats will not be whelmed that his medical bay looks like this." informed Robin, supporting himself to sat up on the bed. He succeeded to sit up but not without a wince.

Roy looks at them, seriously. "You think this is the Watchtower medical bay? I mean, we've been there and you can't deny the uncanny resemblance of those."

"Possibly."

"Watchtower?" Artemis drawled, confused. "Surely they won't send us into a space structure when we have the Cave. What gives?"

Robin thought about it for a moment then shrugged. He was clueless why the League decided for them to be treated in the medical bay at Watchtower instead of at Mt. Justice. The room indeed did look like the Watchtower medical bay they were once treated in after their exhausting fight with the mind-controlled Leaguers.

The opening of the door snapped the Team out of their personal thoughts and they sighed at the sight of the Big Blue Smurf (Supes, Big Blue, Boy Scout, whatever you want to nickname him) but their eyes almost bulged out of their sockets when the next person came in.

She was an attractive yet familiar person. Her black hair was curly and few strands hanging from her ears to frame her face and she had cerulean-colored eyes. She wore a low-cut, button-up suit that showed her cleavage and a grey-colored blazer. She also wore a black mini-shorts, grey stockings, white gloves, a white bow tie on her neck, and high-heeled boots that reached up until to her calves. She was alluring and taller, sporting a curvaceous frame. Over all, she looked like a certain magician.

All of this clicked in Robin's head as he blurt one word that surprised his Team and himself, "Zatanna?"

O

* * *

 **CHARACTERS:**

• _Speaking Roles_ : Richard G./Robin, Kaldur'ahm/Aqualad, Wally W./Kid Flash, Roy H./Red Arrow, Artemis C./Artemis

• _Non-speaking Roles_ : Clark K./Kal-El/Superman, Zatanna Z./Zatanna, Shayera H./Hawkwoman

• _Mentioned_ : Bruce W./Batman, Billy B./Captain Marvel, Raquel E./Rocket, Helena B./Huntress, Vivi J./Vendetta, Linda L./Kara Zor-El/Supergirl

 **NOTES:**

[1] - Vendetta is an OC, if you don't know.

[2] - I was having an internal debate on whether where should I put Kara on. The Justice League or the Team? I settle down on the Team since she was frozen for years (she's a little stiff, maybe) and is not a team player, as it was explained.

[3] - I'm having Hawkwoman act more like Hawkgirl in the "Justice League Unlimited" animation tv-show.

\- On the CHARACTER list, Shayera H./Hawkwoman was listed in Non-speaking Roles. It's because in our imagination, she appeared on the screen where Zatanna was watching but did not say anything. Unlike Raquel and Billy, they were just mentioned in thoughts.


	4. Chapter Four

**SUMMARY** : After freeing the Justice League from the Light's control, the Team, with the clone Roy Harper, were bonding but they also need a mission bonding. Naturally, they get one. Their mission? Stop a villian with the name "Time Stream". But everything went wrong with the mission. One second they were fighting the enemy, the next they were in Watchtower with Superman and–was that?–Zatanna looking at them. One problem? The Zatanna they were staring at looked a little older and more beautiful and they can't have two Zatannas, can they?

 **DISCLAIMER** : I do not own Young Justice, folks! If I do, Wally West should never had ceased and Nightwing should never had leave the Team. Though, I own my OCs in this story.

 **WARNING** : There may be foul word/s in this story (courtesy of one Jason Todd)

 **BETA-READ** : May 8, 2016

 **EDITED** : May 14, 2016

* * *

 **REVIEWS:** Thank you for all those reviewers. See, there's this Review Button below that is begging to be pressed. Review more, guys!

 ** _Princess of Flames:_** Thanks for the compliment! I hope you'll like the upcoming chapters.

 _ **Unlucky Alis:**_ There's no more suspense in others than in those future secrets. Well, Robin is far smarter for his age and he has this ability to easily read people so he recognized Zatanna first, even recognizing the future Zatanna faster than her past self, so no there's no question about it. There won't be a Nightwing appearance, I'm sorry. But yes, future Dick Grayson will appear in this story just with a different alter-ego. That alter-ego will appear in Chapter Seven, which is not yet to appear until maybe next month or May. M'not sure.

 _ **Lea:**_ IKR! Young Justice Archive really lacks that type of fan fiction. But all the YJ Time Travel stories I've read so far are great, albeit done are unfinished D=. Really? The characters are spot on? I just do my best to not make them OOC, but we do have different opinions yet thanks. Cliffhangers also annoys the life out of me.

 _ **Dankmemes:**_ Wow, this is a coincidence. Barbara is in this chapter! Along with Bruce, Tim, and... *drum roll* JASON! Aren't you in love with his bad-ass attitude? And suspense tends to make readers crave for more so suspense is still involved. Don't worry about the chapters' length, they will be longer. Maybe not in this chapter because this is just a filler, but the upcoming ones.

* * *

O

Chapter Four:

The Missing Hero

O

* * *

 **|January 5, 1:32 AM EDT**

 **|BatCave**

 **|TEAM YEAR SIX**

Barbara Gordon, most known by her teammates as Batgirl, sighed as she leaned against the chair by the Bat-Computer. She had been searching for any traces of Nightwing's disappearance. Well, he didn't really disappear, it has been half a year since he left the Team to take a "leave of absence" after Wally West's death.

Tigress, the former Artemis, was still on the Team. The problem was she was more aggressive and more reckless. She can't blame the latter, she would be exactly like her if the love of her life disintegrated in front of her. If Dick disintegrated in front of her. She loved the guy with all her heart, the only thing that was keeping her from dating him was that like she once said:

"Because in the immortal words of Wally West, you are a DOG, Dick Grayson. You're not ready for me yet."

As much as she loved him, she didn't want to have a broken heart. Sure, Dick said to her that he loved her so much he liked to enter a steady relationship, but she can't help but think that Dick was not ready yet. Not ready to enter a loving and steady relationship with her, Barbara. They may have shared a few loving kisses, but that's all of that for now.

A loud beep from the computer interrupted her thoughts, and she quickly pressed a key on the keyboard to check it out. It was a transmission, one from Tim, the current Robin.

The transmission started with a loud boom, which startled Barbara. Then, it was proceeded by coughing and wheezing. She heard a shouting of warning from the background and she quickly tried to pinpoint his location. A voice spoke through the transmission, "Batgirl, can you hear me? Anyone?"

"Robin, this is Batgirl. Can you hear me?" said Barbara in a serious voice. Even though she was not as good as Tim with the computers, her skill rivaled Dick's, she may even have surpassed him. But maybe one day she'll be the tech expert in the family rather than Tim.

"Loud and clear, Batgirl." he replied. "Batman and I may need backup right now. Bane and Killer Croc are proving that they can defeat us, and I think it can really happen. Send in backup, would 'ya?"

Barbara snorted, "Bane and Croc? Gotham has lousy villains this night."

"I don't-cough-think you understand! I-hyah!-said they're winning."

"All right, I'll send backup." The transmission ended and Barbara checked her comm. link. Who should she send? Batman will get mad once she send a League member on the field, so she erased the Justice League on her choices. It can't be possibly Nightwing since she's got no idea where he is. So Nightwing was out of the picture. Then, she got the idea, Bruce may not like it but he can at least be grateful he had a backup. She spoke to her comm., "Red Hood, do you copy?"

There was static, then a gruffly voice replied. "The hell, Gordon?! Can't you see that I'm asleep! Can't a fucking guy just get some nice sleep from now on?!"

"Nice to hear your voice, Hood." Barbara said sarcastically, ignoring Red's choice of words. She was used for his constant swearing and his aggressiveness when his sleep was interrupted. "I am just calling you 'cause Bats and Rob need back-up and your the only one I could think of."

"Can't you send Goldie?!" he cried, somehow slightly caused a ringing in her ears.

Barbara snapped, "Can't send him when I don't know where he is and how to contact him!"

Red Hood, or most commonly known as Jason Todd, sighed from the other line. Barbara sighed too, she didn't mean to snap at Jason but all the stress that Dick's 'disappearance' caused her was bordering her patience. Jason Todd was the second Robin, killed by the Joker after only few months of working with Batman. But just last year, he was resurrected by Ra's al Ghul, who said he felt at fault by the young man's death. Since then, he became an anti-hero, not entirely a villain nor a hero (but they knew that he only killed villains). "Okay," he replied. "Just send me the coordinates of those two and I'll take care of it."

"Will do. And... Thanks, Jase."

Silence. Then—"No probs, Gordon. Hood out."

She smiled as Jason cut off his link. The smile quickly vanished as she rubbed her eyes and typed the coordinates to Jason. She leaned back to the chair again for a moment of relaxation. She really had been stressed for weeks, she needs to rest. Her dad was getting worried for her well-being and she always shrugged it off to him as 'teenage girl problems' that he might not want to hear. She then heard footsteps behind her and smelt an aroma of fresh-baked cookies and hot chocolate. "Do you want some cookies and chocolate, Miss Barbara?" asked Alfred, the Wayne's butler.

"Sure, Alfie." she grinned and took a cookie and the mug that Alfred was offering.

O

 **|January 5, 1:41 AM EDT**

 **|Todd's Apartment**

 **|TEAM YEAR SIX**

Jason Todd was never the man for sappy emotions. He didn't like hugs and kisses unlike few people. He didn't like sharing a moment with other people. Most importantly, he didn't like showing some emotions he didn't know he possessed. Well, he knew he possessed though emotions—he was human, after all—he just didn't show those.

So he didn't like it when he was worried for Grayson's disappearance and Gordon's health. He might had to replace Grayson as the second Robin but he didn't really think they were close, and he and Gordon never really got along. They always got into fights, challenging whose better, gloating how one can do better than the other, and more. His relationship with Grayson was like a distant brotherly-relationship and his relationship with Gordon was more like a competition than a real relationship.

After placing his red helmet on, he tucked his gun into his holster and opened his door from his apartment. Before going out, however, he checked the time on his clock on the bedside table of his. 1:42 am.

He groaned as he softly closed the door, avoiding too much noise in this early time, even though it certainly means nothing for the people in Gotham anyway. As he walked towards his motorcycle, Jason thought of ways how to kill-er, hurt his replacement once he see him again, tossing his keys to his motorcycle to air and catching it while repeating the process. He just couldn't wait to blast the villains' heads tonight—or today, blasted time!

He climbed on his motorcycle, started the two-wheeled vehicle, and drove off rather noisily.

O

 **|January 5, 2:07 AM EDT**

 **|Gotham Docks**

 **|TEAM YEAR SIX**

Jason stopped his motorcycle few blocks before the docks in order to maintain silence for him to sneak up on the bad guys, that is if he didn't run into thugs. As he got near the docks, a slight vibration on the ground caused him to halt his actions to see that Killer Croc had pounded his fists to the ground, trying to crush Robin. But the replacement had move out of the way before the fists came in contact with him,

While the replacement was busy fighting Killer Croc, Batman was busy with Bane. Jason watched as Batman dodged a incoming fist for him and catched it with his hand, returning the punch to Bane, sending the big guy tumbling.

He then turned his attention to the replacement, who somersaulted over Killer Croc and started hitting him with his collapsible bō staff. Killer Croc roared as Robin suddenly poked his eye and lunged at the little guy.

Grabbing his gun from the holster, Jason aimed it at Bane's tube-like thing on the back of his neck and pulled the trigger. He then aimed it at Croc's fine eye and shot at it. The gun created two loud 'bang's as both bullets hit its target. Green liquid (or is it juice?) from Bane's tube-like thing splattered on the ground as the bullet made contact and Killer Croc howled in pain as blood peered out from his eye. Both the two vigilantes looked temporarily shocked before turning their gaze to Jason, who blew out smoke from his gun.

The red-hooded vigilante smirked, "I didn't miss all the fun, did I?"

* * *

O

 **CHARACTERS:**

• _Speaking Roles_ : Jason T./Red Hood, Barbara G./Batgirl, Tim D./Robin, Afred P./Agent A

• _Non-speaking Roles_ : Bruce W./Batman, Dorrance/Bane, Waylon J./Killer Croc

• _Mentioned_ : Richard G./Nightwing, Wally W./Kid Flash, Artemis C./Tigress, Ra's al Ghul/L2, Joker, Jim G.

 **NOTES:**

Well, I'll just remind you people that this is just a filler chapter. This is what happened before the Team appeared on Watchtower. Are you guys happy I brought Jason as Red Hood into the picture? I am deeply sorry that there has been not enough action in this chapter, I am just new to this action thingys so I am not that good. But I'll probably improve, that's not a promise, but I can try! So if you must know, I'm a certified DIBS/GRAYBAT fan. I like CHALANT relationship in the first Young Justice, but in the comics of YJ:Invasion, I fell in love with DIBS! So sorry for CHALANT fans here but the main paring between the two is DIBS, though there is slight CHALANT (the past). *Gasps* If you look hard, there's a subtle foreshadowing about Barbara being Oracle.


	5. Chapter Five

**SUMMARY** : After freeing the Justice League from the Light's control, the Team, with the clone Roy Harper, were bonding but they also need a mission bonding. Naturally, they get one. Their mission? Stop a villian with the name "Time Stream". But everything went wrong with the mission. One second they were fighting the enemy, the next they were in Watchtower with Superman and–was that?–Zatanna looking at them. One problem? The Zatanna they were staring at looked a little older and more beautiful and they can't have two Zatannas, can they?

 **DISCLAIMER** : I do not own Young Justice, folks! If I do, Wally West should never had ceased and Nightwing should never had leave the Team. Though, I own my OCs in this story.

 **DEDICATION** : I dedicate this chapter to the reader who have reviewed in this stories.

* * *

 **REVIEW** : Thanks for all the readers who reviewed in the last chapter.

 __: Well, I'm still debating if Jason is going to appear in some other chapters and I'm not sure. So I'm asking for help, will he appear in other chapters or not?

 _ **Unlucky Alis**_ : Me too, I'm glad that Jay appeared too. Did he seem a bit OOC to you? I haven't read a lot of comics or stories about Jay so I don't really hit his attidtude spot on. But I'm glad you like it. Like I said, Nightwing will appearin Chapter Seven with a new alter-ego and it's going to surprise a lot of readers. Surprise! I'm sure you're not the only one who's curious to where Dick disappeared off to, there are others there curious too. I mean, who wouldn't be curious when he just vanished from the grid? Anyway, I don't accept that Wally is dead; I'm hoping in the Season 3 of YJ, it will be revealed that he's just stuck in the Speedforce.

 _ **Multifangirl16**_ : Good quality? Thanks fo the compliment but I don't think it's that good. I'm a bit insecure, to be honest. But thanks for the support and I'm happy you stumbled in this story.

 _ **Princess Of Flames**_ : It's not odd that someone likes Jason Todd as their favorite Robin, I mean have you seen how hot he is? But Dick is still my favorite Robin and he's way more hotter (that ass) than Jay, no offense. I like Jay too so that's why I include him in this story. Should I include him in some other chapters? And I'm sure there will be a lot of curses that's going to stream from his mouth. "This is his past self? Well, _damn_ , just look at that _shitwad_. He's so _fucking_ small!" XD

* * *

O

Chapter Five:

The Future

O

* * *

 **|January 6, 8:45 AM EDT**

 **|Watchtower**

 **|TEAM YEAR SIX**

To say, the Team was very much surprised when they discovered they had time-traveled. Time-travelling was not on their everyday routine of missions (even though they didn't have missions everday). It seemed far-fetched to them, but they couldn't think of a theory how it is impossible, so they were just surprised. They spent 7 hours of listening to explanations and theories, and they just got a light sleep before being woken up again and told that they have something to talk to.

The Team were in the entertainment room in the space satellite, sitting opposite of a much older Kaldur. He wasn't that different from his past self but his hair was slightly shaved. Older Zatanna and Superman left the room after they escorted them there.

"We wish for you to elaborate how did you get here?" he'd ask. The Team took deep breaths and babbled together, their explanations mixed and confusing.

"We were just fighting this guy-" Wally.

"-he hurted them!-" M'gann.

"-Superboy went down first-" Kaldur.

"-then there was fire-" Roy.

"-it was so not asterous-" Robin.

"The bastard had the nerve to smirk!-" Artemis.

"Enough!" Older Kaldur yelled, immediately shutting up the teens. "Speaking at the same time will not help your cause. Try explaining it one at a time." he said softly. The Team looked at him in shock before snapping out of it and the much younger Kaldur talked.

"We were fighting a villain named 'Time Stream' but we were defeated and got captured. All of us fell unconscious after certain circumstances and we think that the villain used his clock to send us into... uh... the future."

Older Kaldur looked thoughtful, "I remember a 'Time Stream' but all I knew was that we managed to defeat him and arrest him. I do not remember any memories of being sent to the future."

"Maybe when you-we-got back on your-OUR-time, we lost your memories of it. It's possible, anyway." said Zatanna.

"It is possible." said older Kaldur.

Behind Zatanna, younger Kaldur, and Artemis on a couch, Wally leaned into Robin's ear and whispered, "You'd think that after a few years, Kaldur'll start talking with contractions." This made the Boy Wonder snicker as he nudged the redhead.

"Dude, he talks in Atlantean fashion. They don't use contractions. Have you met Aquaman?" replied Robin.

Wally rolled his emerald-green eyes and muttered, "Know-it-all.", earning another nudge, this one harder than the last one. He groaned in pain and rubbed the side of his body that Robin had nudge.

"While the we find a way to send you back to your time, you will be here in Watchtower for the meantime." said older Kaldur.

M'gann spoke up, "Can we be stationed to Mount Justice? It's rather nice to feel homey while we stay in this time." Everybody noticed how older Kaldur stiffened at her question. "Is everything okay, Aqualad?"

"We cannot let you go to Mount Justice." he said, shortly and his tone demanding the end of his decision.

"Why?" Conner asked, standing up and narrowing his eyes at the Atlantean. "Did something happen?"

Older Kaldur opened his mouth to answer, but hesitated and closed it again. He sighed as he decided to answer the question of the ebony-haired teen in front of him. "I cannot tell you, my friend. It might ruin the timeline."

If Artemis looked like she agreed it with, then it was wrong. She clenched her fists tightly. "Why can't you tell US?!" she growled. "We are not allowing you, whether you're my friend's future self or not, to lock as at this freakin' satellite on space. We just want an explanation why we can't go to Mount Justice. OUR HOME."

"Because Mount Justice is no more." said older Kaldur, glaring at the Team fiercely. "It was destroyed by a bomb. Mount Justice was nothing but a rubble for the last year and a half." He didn't have the heart to tell them that he was the one who planted the bomb on their home, and that Artemis (or rather, Tigress) was the one who pushed the trigger on his orders. All happened when they were on undercover.

If the atmosphere wasn't so tense, Wally and Robin would have laughed their heads off. But, the Team were gaping at older Kaldur like a fish. They just found out that their home, their HOME, had been blown into bits and rubbles. They couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness and grief as they remembered all the things they usually did on the mountain. Their happy and sad experiences. It was were they met M'gann, Artemis, Zatanna, and Rocket, it's where they goofed off a lot of times, where they was a hell of shouting match from Artemis and Wally, and many more. But that home—it was gone, their memories of the Cave only trapped in their minds, not being able to experience it anymore.

Older Kaldur, spotting the Team's expression and their change of demeanor, quickly said, "But do not worry, my friends. Zatanna and a few League members are doing what they can in order to repair the mountain. It will only take a long time because the mountain was truly blown to pieces, and Zatanna's magic cannot do much because of that situation."

"Okay." murmured the Team, half-heartedly. Older Kaldur looked at them sympathetically before looking up to the door, hearing an occupant enter. The Team turned their heads and saw a woman walking towards Kaldur, glancing briefly at the Team before moving on. She was wearing an burnt orange-colored costume with black stripes, a hard orange mask that covers half of her face, a black sheath on her back with a stored sword (they tensed at that, but they saw older Kaldur relaxed as ever), a black belt that stored her weapons and a hanging crossbow tied on the side of that belt. They caught a glimpse of a dark-colored eyes but that was it, she was also a blonde.

"Kaldur," the woman growled, crossing her arms on her chest. They was something familiar about her to the Team but they couldn't put their tongues on it. The voice was just so familiar, like they'd hear it everyday. "Why is it that I was just informed about this earlier this morning, and not last night where you found them laying on the ground? Huh?"

Older Kaldur sighed, "Tigress, I did not inform you last night because I thought you would not believed it. Some members of the Team still do not believe it."

"That's because they know NOTHING!" The blonde woman, or Tigress as older Kaldur had call her, lashed out and screamed the last part to him, causing the teens to jump. "They are not the original, Kal! Even if you make yourself belive they'll understand it, they won't, because they're not the original."

"I know that they are not the original, Tigress." argued older Kaldur, his expression not that calm anymore but had hints of annoyance from his colleague. The Team, however, watched the scene unfolding before their eyes awkwardly. They got the idea that they were bickering over them, the past tourists. Older Kaldur continued, "But you got to give them the chance."

"I gave them the chance, Kaldur! But they blew it back at the Arctic! They should've save him, but they didn't." screamed Tigress. Older Kaldur opened his mouth to speak but Tigress cut him off—"and don't you dare tell me that it's pointless to bring the 'Arctic incident' again, because we both know it's not!"

Each member of the Team were so confused about the fight, who was 'him'? And what happened in the Arctic that caused this tiger person (pun intended) to just lash out on Kaldur and get furious at him? This Tigress was glowering at older Kaldur and he just stared at her, his face stoic. Older Kaldur spoke from the silence—except Tigress' heaving breathing after her shouting, "We should take this outside NOW, Tigress." He turned to the Team. "I'll send someone to talk to you."

The Team just watched as the two heroes furiously left the room, the door slamming loudly because of Tigress' temper. They waited for two minutes for a person to enter a room, and after another two minutes another woman entered. This one, though, was a redhead. She was also wearing a batsuit, that caused Robin's eyes widened, and a cowl that did not cover her eyes, so it was showing a baby blue-colored eyes. The woman grinned, "So! I'm Batgirl, now tell me what we'll do?"

O

 **|January 6, 9:01 AM EDT**

 **|BatCave**

 **|TEAM YEAR SIX**

"Did you know that there's a crowd outside the entertainment room in the Watchtower?"

That was the question that greeted Barbara as Tim materialized in front of her via the Zeta Tubes. Tim was out of his costume, wearing a red hoodie, leather pants, a pair of expensive sneakers, and dark sunglasses. He continued, "Apparently, they're eavesdropping on the past tourists."

"Past tourists?" snorted Barbara, grabbing a roll of bandage and covered her hands with it. "That is so lame. Even for you." She cracked her knuckles as she walked towards a punching bag and started hitting it. "And yes, _Timothy_ , I am aware of that. I've seen it with my very own eyes through the Bat-computer. You can't blame them, the original team from the past just time-travelled to our time."

Tim shrugged, "Well, you have a point."

Barbara gloated, "Of course I do! I always do, 'ya doofus."

Tim glared at her as she tossed a teasing grin to his way. "I'm tempted to eavesdrop on them too, you know? I'd like to see Dick when he was Robin. And apparently mischievous and cocky ("He's still cocky." commented Barbara) and immature. No offense to Dick—Nightwing, but I like his past self way more than his present self. At least the one on the entertainment room is not serious all the time." he said. "Speaking of Dick, any traces or ideas where he is?"

Barbara grunted as she delivered a hard punch to the punching bag, "Still on cold trail, Timmy. I don't get why it looked like he disappeared from the grid. The last place he was seen on was Blüdhaven and even the citizens there said they haven't seen Nightwing for almost a year. Strange, isn't it? Nightwing's been gone for almost a year as they said, and the Blüdhaven Police Department said that Dick hasn't been active for almost a year too. So not only that Nightwing vanished, but Officer Grayson as well."

Tim frowned, "So that means that he's out of Blüdhaven or he's really missing." he mused. Silence covered the whole cave as they thought of the strange occurrence of Dick Grayson. They knew that if he's going away, he would at least tell them before leaving. But now, it had been half a year and there were still no traces of the bird-themed vigilante. "If our theory about him being missing is right, then we should—"

"Watchtower to BatCave, come in anyone." said Kaldur's voice from the Bat-computer.

Barbara and Tim perked up and both raced to the computer, with Barbara getting their first. She pressed a key at the keyboard and replied, "BatCave to Watchtower, this is Batgirl speaking."

"Batgirl,- _crackle_ -I insist on your help- _zzt_ -to interrogate the Team from the- _pzzt_ -past in order to find more about them." said Kaldur from the other line.

"Uh... Sure, no problem Kal. I'll be there in five. Batgirl out." Barbara said as she removed her finger from a key on the keyboard. "You wanna come, Tim?" she asked as she grabbed her Batgirl costume from the container and wore it, with Tim's back facing her, preventing him from seeing her change. The boy said 'no' as Barbara shrugged it off and walked to the Zeta Tubes, Tim typing the Watchtowers coordinates to the control panel of the transportation.

She heard the whizzing of the Zeta Tubes, its bright goldish light, and the tingling feeling her molecules transporting from one place to another. She faintly heard the female robotic voice said " _Recognized Batgirl B-1-6._ " as she was transported to the Watchtower satellite.

* * *

O

 **CHARACTERS:**

• _Speaking Roles_ : Richard G./Robin, Kaldur'ahm/Aqualad, Wally W./Kid Flash, Conner K./Superboy, M'gann M./Miss Martian, Roy H./Red Arrow, Artemis C./Artemis, Artemis C./Tigress, Zatanna Z./Zatanna, Barbara G./Batgirl, Tim D./Robin

• _Mentioned_ : Richard G./Nightwing, Raquel E./Rocket, Clark Kent/Kal-El/Superman, Arthur C./Aquaman, (F)Zatanna Z./Zatanna, ?/Time Stream

 **NOTES:**

Hahahaha! The Team meets Batgirl for the first time since they got on the future. Dick, the past one, may or may not recognize her. I am so sorry if some characters in this story are OOCs, I'm having a difficulty on how to make them act. This is so far the longest chapter I've ever written in this story... Yet. This has more than 2k words unlike the other which have 1k words only, and I'll try and try until I get a longer chapter, with 2.5k words or more than 3k. Possibly the next chapter will be long too, not sure if longer than this or a little shorter than this. But [SPOILER ALERT!], the past Team gets to meet all the new members at the Team of the future, and find shocking discoveries! Thank you for reading this story, please continue to support this and rate and review. And like at the top of this chapter, I dedicate this chapter to all the reviewers


	6. Chapter Six

**SUMMARY** : After freeing the Justice League from the Light's control, the Team, with the clone Roy Harper, were bonding but they also need a mission bonding. Naturally, they get one. Their mission? Stop a villian with the name "Time Stream". But everything went wrong with the mission. One second they were fighting the enemy, the next they were in Watchtower with Superman and-was that?-Zatanna looking at them. One problem? The Zatanna they were staring at looked a little older and more beautiful and they can't have two Zatannas, can they?

 **DISCLAIMER** : I do not own Young Justice, folks! If I do, Wally West should never had ceased and Nightwing should never had leave the Team. Though, I own my OCs in this story.

 **WARNING** : OOC, a big case of that.

* * *

 **REVIEW** : Thanks for all who reviewed in the last chapter. Please review more.

 ** _Unlucky Alis_** : Well, thank you. I didn't really think that I'll hit Jason spot on. I think that if an author made him aggressive and made him curse a lot, then reviewers will say that Jason is not an OOC; so I have the benefit of the doubt. But reading your review about the Jason in this story is not OOC really helps me, even if I still doubt that my Jason isn't OOC. Well, Artemis have the right to be angry. She lost the only guy who loved her and didn't care for who she was, and the only guy she let into her heart. Yeah! I hope in Season 3, Netflix has decided that Wally is in the speedforce not dead, you know?

 ** _Guest_** : Thank you for the compliment. You're not bothering me by asking questions, questions are included in reviews. Have you seen the questions in the previous reviews? Anyways, I don't think Starfire will appear (and have a relationship with Dick, since I am a major Graybat fan), I'm sorry about that. And past Roy won't meet Lian, but he will be informed accidentally that he has a daughter. Future Red Arrow won't appear too; Arsenal, on the other hand, will have a brief cameo appearance (along with Tye, Ed, and Asami).

 ** _Princess of Flames_** : Tigress doesn't outwardly reacts too much after seeing Wally of the past, since she like to keep it to herself. Yep, long rant there, PoF. And yes, Timmy is paired with Cassie (WonderBird) but it will be hinted that Timmy has a past relationship with Stephanie (who'll make a brief cameo appearance). They won't break up in this story nor in the sequel (yes, there wil be a sequel), but I'm planning to make a fanfiction where they will and Tim and Steph will end up together. Impulse is still here, but as Kid Flash now.

 ** _Multifangirl16_** : You'll get your wish. In this chapter, the Team will interact with Batgirl. Dick won't recognize her as Babs, though. Sorry, but Nightwing won't be included. You'll find out on the next chapter. He's my favorite character too, and my favorite Robin (next is Damian).

* * *

O

Chapter Six:

Batgirl

O

* * *

 **|January 6, 8:53 AM EDT**

 **|Watchtower**

 **|TEAM YEAR SIX**

Cassandra "Cassie" Sandsmark, Wonder Girl and the protégé of Wonder Woman, had her ear pressed against the metal door to the entertainment room. She knew that she would be in big trouble if she was caught eavesdropping on Aqualad and some visitors inside the room. But she just can't ignore it due to her nosyness. Her boyfriend, Tim, had chuckled at her antics to listen discreetly to their leader and told her to do it if she wanted too, and she did but without Tim as he declined to eavesdrop on them.

Cassie was not alone. A few members of the Team were with her too, waiting for her to tell them what she had heard. She was straining to hear the words that the inhabitants in the room were saying, and what would she do to have a super-hearing power. Miss Martian and Superboy scolded her from trying to eavesdrop when she asked if they could join her. Neverthless, they also declined. All the mature members of the Team (such as Tigress, Batgirl, Superboy, Miss Martian, Robin, and Guardian) weren't with them.

Behind her was Karen Beecher, the Bumblebee of the Team. Unlike Cassie, she was not wearing her hero attire but rather her civilian clothes (or civvies, as they would like to call it). She was wearing a navy blue tank top with a brown leather jacket, black skinny jeans and a pair of sneakers. Her once pixie-cut brown hair had grown in length to reach her shoulders. She had her arms folded as she wait for Cassie's report.

Next to Karen was Garfield Logan, Beast Boy and the baby of the Team. He was wearing his hero uniform with a cap with the same color of his attire. His furry green tail was whipping in excitement, as the lad was also shaking with excitement. He was one of the few members of the Team who had been waiting with Cassie for the longest time.

Cassie felt a hand grabbed the back of her top and she was pulled away from the door. She stumbled and yelped as her bottom hit the floor hard. She glance upward and saw briefly that Tigress entered the room, fists clenched tightly and was obviously fuming. The metal door shut once again as the blonde hero disappeared from view.

As she stood up with the help of Jaime, the Blue Beetle and who happened to be the closest person to her when she was pushed by Tigress, she exchanged worried looks with her other teammates. Garfield piped in, "Are you okay, Cassie?"

"Yeah." she replied, obviously concerned for Tigress. She and Tigress had grown closer since the year date before. She, along with a few girls in the Team, had helped her mourn for Wally's ceasing[1]. She had seen how reckless and vengeful Tigress had become after that incident and was surprised that not one member of the Team nor the Justice League had suspended her from hero work. Not that she was against Tigress, it was just that she didn't want to see Tigress falling to the darkness much faster.

She was startled when she heard Tigress's angst-filled voice yell at someone, who she thought as Aqualad. Cassie knew how Tigress seems to lash out on anyone, even her old best friends, on her situation. Losing the only person who had love you and cared for you truly was heartbreaking and it would drive Cassie to insanity if she was in Tigress's shoes.

The shouting of Tigress faltered and she and the others looked expectantly at the metal door. A few moments later, both Aqualad and Tigress exited, both were flushed and annoyed (or in Tigress's case, angry). The rest of the Team backed off as the two original members of the Team stalked forward, seemingly oblivious to the Team staring at them. The two heroes then disappeared around the corner, just as the Team exchanged another look.

O

 **|January 6, 9:06 AM EDT**

 **|Watchtower**

 **|TEAM YEAR SIX**

The whirring sound of the Zeta-beam transporter entered her eardrums. She felt her molecules dissapating and reuniting once again. Once she got to her destination, the sound slowly faltered and the bright golden light became faint. She could see the main room of the Watchtower, the view of the outer space wad breath-taking.

Barbara, dressed as Batgirl, stepped out of the Zeta-tube. She walked forward to the hallway leading to the entertainment, bumping into some Leaguers on her way (such as Zatanna, Flash, Black Canary, Huntress, and many more). She then passed a fuming Artemis, dressed in her Tigress costume, and Kaldur. The blond-haired hero nodded at her and jerked his head towards the way to the entertainment room. She understood the action and nodded back, looking curiosly at Artemis.

As she neared the door to the entertainment room, she saw the crowd of young heroes that she saw on the BatComputer via the security cameras around and what Tim had said. The heroes' heads snapped at her in surprise when she cleared her throat behind their backs.

"Batgirl!" Cassie exclaimed.

"This isn't what it looks like." Jaime, in his civvies, said and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Even though they knew that Barbara hadn't caught them eavesdropping (since there was no to eavesdrop right now; the occupants of the room were silent and Kaldur and Artemis had left the room), they knew she knew that they were eavesdropping.

Barbara hummed, "Uh huh." She smirked before ordering them to move aside. They did what she had told and let Barbara entered the room, the metal door opening and slidding close after she got in.

There, on sight was the Team. The original one from the past. Who were all looking at her curiously with a hint of confusion on their faces, with added shock to her costume which made her inwardly smirk. She enjoyed Wally and Dick's face reaction to her, both wide-eyed and gaping like a goldfish. Her heart ached when she realized it was Dick who was the Robin there. She finally saw him again, but differently as this was his past self. She shook off the thoughts of missing Dick before focusing on the matter in front of her.

She then felt herself saying, "So!" she clapped her hands together. "I'm Batgirl, now tell me what we'll do?"

O

When you say that Artemis was shocked, she totally was. She had just found out that they (she and the Team) were transported to the future, had found out that Mount Justice was destroyed, had watch the fight between older Aqualad and a woman named Tigress, hearing that they (possibly the future Team members) were supposed to save him (no one from the past had a clue on who he was) in the Arctic, and then found herself looking in a female version of Batman.

The woman in the Batsuit had introduced herself as Batgirl while smiling genuinely at them and asking them what to do. This made Artemis's eyebrows rose. Shouldn't Batwoman be her name not Batgirl, if you're looking to the age. Beside her, Aqualad had told her that they were being interrogated, so this Batgirl could interrogate her.

The redheaded Bat nodded before Robin spilled the question she had been wondering with the rest of the Team. "Why does your cowl has no lenses? I mean, if you are really a Bat why would your cowl be lenseless? Does Batman-your Batman knows this? Aren't you breaking the rule that you should wear any top gear or accessories which have lenses?"

Batgirl laughed, seemingly unfazed by his questions. Artemis might go challenged her if it was really that or she was confused even if it was just for a second. "Woah. Slow down, Hunk Wonder, your questions are really fast."

Hunk Wonder? Artemis's eyebrows really went up high to that and she stifled her snicker as she glanced at Robin. The thirteen-year-old kid was blushing as Wally chuckled at the pet name. Zatanna, however, glared at the redheaded Bat. _How dare she flirt with her boyfriend?_

"Well, actually I am a rebel, that's why I didn't follow that rule and just left out the lenses. Batman does know because I'm all around Gotham, famous as you, Boy Wonder. And half of the Team knows my identity. I'm more of a carefree and slight social Bat than any of the members in the Bat fam." Batgirl said, looking at them cheerfully. Not as M'gann cheerfulness or Wally cheerfulness, but it was more of Robin cheerfulness, Artemis deduced.

Wally, being the idiot boyfriend he was, spoke with almost bulging eyes. "A Bat that is willing to share their secret identity?" he asked, gesturing and arms flailing dramatically. "The world is doomed!"

Artemis sighed in exasperation before smacking the speedster who winced and looked at her sheepishly. Batgirl (her name was not known... yet) laughed quietly at Wally before clearing her throat and becoming serious. Artemis gazed at her as her Batside was released and was staring at them calculatingly. "Why don't you guys sit down, I'll interrogate you right now."

The original and much younger Team members sat down on different areas. The sofa or the floor. Only Conner remained standing, he was behind the couch and his hand was on M'gann's shoulder.

"How did you get here?"

"Easy." Robin said. "We were fighting a time-travelling villain and when we approached him, we were defeated and incapacitated before falling unconcious. I think somehow when we were unconcious, he used his clock thingy to send us here in this timeline."

Batgirl nodded. Artemis noticed that her lips were now formed in a thin line and she can her Batgirl's gears in her head working. "Can you describe this 'clock-thingy' you're talking about?"

Artemis was the one who answered. "Sure. It was a circular object made of gold with numbers around it. It looked like a simple clock but there were 20 numbers instead of 12. There was no hand in the clock, too, and there's this strange symbol on the middle of the circle. It kinda looked like a hand?" Artemis's statement became a question as she thought hard of the symbol. "Yeah, it somehow looked like a hand. A fist, more likely. Then inside the fist was a... a... I think it was a letter. I can't remember."

"Is this letter somehow 'C'?" Batgirl asked, looking like realization had dawned over her.

"Yeah." replied Artemis. It was only when she answered that the look on Batgirl's face was true. The redheaded woman realized something and pressed something on her glove. A holographic screen appeared, like what happened when Robin do that.

Batgirl typed something on the screen, the keys making some tapping noise. A holographic images of fists appeared. One had the letter 'C' craved in it while the other had the word 'Cain'. "There might be a possible theory about your time-travelling villain being one of the members of the Fist of Cain. It's a disgusting cult full of hitmen and serial killers. They believe the words of the depopulationist philosopher, Christain Fleischer, also the leader of the Fist of Cain, that we humans killing each other is the real beauty here. They compete for points, those points being achieved by killing. The "better" or "rarer" the kill, the higher the points they get. They exchange those points for fame and glory. Once, they kidnapped Martian Manhunter into brainwashing everyone with rage, for them to cause chaos and madness. But the Justice League managed to rescue him and restored all the people affected back to normal."

The female members (plus Wally) gasped at the description of the Fist of Cain. Conner and Kaldur looked aghast at this. Roy and Robin's eyes were narrowed in anger. Roy sharply said, "So, they brainwash people into killing each other."

"Yeah. I also don't get why Time Stream is a member of the Fist of Cain. Surely, he would have already kill you to earn points. So that only proves that him being a member of the Fist of Cain is only a theory." Batgirl shrugged. The holographic screen and its images disappeared. "But whenever you encounter a member of the Fist of Cain, you shouldn't approach them and fight with them. Even if some of the spies are untrained, don't underestimate their manipulation on bending you in rage."

The Team nodded grimly, taking in Batgirl's advice. Then, Wally thought of something. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did." Batgirl said, grinning. Some of the Team members snickered as Wally shot Batgirl an annoyed look. "But you can ask another one."

"Who are you really?"

"That's classified." Batgirl snapped. Artemis was taken aback because not so long ago, she had admitten some of the members of the Team knew her name, her real name. "I can't tell you or it might ruin the timeline! One time traveller is already enough and you guys joined in too."

Wait-"One time traveller?" Artemis asked, crossing her arms and looking at Batgirl with a confused look. "There has been another time traveller here? So, that means we're not the only one. Who is he or she?"

"Can't tell you." said Batgirl, shortly. She gave each one of them a glare. Artemis felt herself slightly sunking into her seat, her glare was intimidating. She heard Wally squeaked in fear beside her and felt his sweaty (eww) hand grabbed hers. "Aren't I supposed to be asking questions, not you?"

No one answered, even Artemis can't bring herself to answer the scary Bat. "Well, if you're just going to be quiet there, I should introduce you to the other members."

The redheaded Bat member of the Batfamily (Artemis faltered as she remembered those) stood up and turned to exit the room, her cape billowing behind her. There was an aura of order that told the Team to follow her, so they did. Some members were excited because they were going to meet some new members of the Team in the future. Artemis, despite herself, smiled.

* * *

O

 **CHARACTERS: (Let me remind you that this is in order. The Team first organized by their designation code, then the Justice League and their designation code)**

• _Speaking Roles_ : Richard G./Robin, Wally W./Kid Flash, Roy H./Red Arrow, Artemis C./Artemis, Barbara G./Batgirl, Garfield L./Beast Boy, Cassie S./Wonder Girl, Jaime R./Blue Beetle

• _Non-speaking Roles_ : Kaldur'ahm/Aqualad, Conner K./Kon-El/Superboy, M'gann M./Miss Martian, Artemis C./Tigress, Karen B./Bumblebee, Barry A./Flash, Dinah L./Black Canary, Zatanna Z./Zatanna, Helena B./Huntress

• _Mentioned_ : Richard G./Nightwing, Wally W./Kid Flash, Conner K./Kon-El/Superboy (future), M'gann M./Miss Martian (future), Tim D./Robin, Bart A./Impulse, Malcolm D./Guardian, Bruce W./Batman, Diana P./Wonder Woman, J'onn J./Martian Manhunter, ?/Time Stream

 **NOTES:**

[1] - Yes, Wally's ceasing. I refused to believe that he is dead. Just because he disintegrated infront of the original members of the Team, Flash, and Impulse, doesn't mean he's dead. No! Wally is only stuck in the speedforce. But sadly readers, Wally West is only a mention or in flashbacks in this book, he won't appear and reunite with others.

\- The reason why Impulse and Time Stream are on the mentioned list is because Barbara indirectly mentioned Bart as the 'one time traveller' and both she and the Team referred to Time Stream as 'time-travelling villain'.

\- The Fist of Cain is not a antagonistic group in this story. Time Stream is making them think that he's a Fist of Cain member but he is not. Hope that clears the confusion.

\- I'm going to give you the titles of the upcoming chapters (total of 23 chapters).

Chapter Seven: New Friends and New Discoveries

Chapter Eight: A Day with Supergirl

Chapter Nine: Supergirl's Backstory

Chapter Ten: Meet the Talon

Chapter Eleven: Finding A Way Home

Chapter Twelve: The Killing Joke

Chapter Thirteen: From Batgirl to Oracle

Chapter Fourteen — Interlude: Vanished Kids

Chapter Fifteen: Fading of Hope

Chaper Sixteen: Ambushed

Chapter Seventeen: Capture and Escape

Chapter Eighteen: Shocking Revelations

Chapter Nineteen: A Talon Redeemed

Chapter Twenty: Our Return is Nearing

Chapter Twenty-One: Revenge of the Court

Chapter Twenty-Two: Time Machine Finished

Chapter Twenty-Three: Portal Accident


	7. Chapter Seven

**SUMMARY** : After freeing the Justice League from the Light's control, the Team, with the clone Roy Harper, were bonding but they also need a mission bonding. Naturally, they get one. Their mission? Stop a villian with the name "Time Stream". But everything went wrong with the mission. One second they were fighting the enemy, the next they were in Watchtower with Superman and-was that?-Zatanna looking at them. One problem? The Zatanna they were staring at looked a little older and more beautiful and they can't have two Zatannas, can they?

 **DISCLAIMER** : I do not own Young Justice, folks! If I do, Wally West should never had ceased and Nightwing should never had leave the Team. Though, I own my OCs in this story.

 **DEDICATION** : I dedicate this chapter to all those who reviewed and add this story to ther favorite lists. Also to be those following this story. Love the support, guys.

* * *

 **REVIEWS** : Thanks for all the reviews. Keep reviewing, please! I really need your supports.

 ** _Unlucky Alis_** : Yep, you now know where he is. He's alo appearing in this chapter, albeit only a minor appearance. I'm happy you like how I made Barbara/Batgirl act in the last chapter, I was so worried if I made her an OOC (which is a problem for rookie authors like me). And Robin will found out her identity more advance than his teammates because Barbara's his bestfriend but he's in a situation where he's been transported to the future, so he didn't focused on her identity that much and focused more on his situation.

 ** _little miss BANANNA HEAD_** : Um, sure? :/

 ** _Princess of Flames_** : It's aright. I'm gotta keep your rants in mind :D. Yep, the Team members are all curious and sometimes nosy and bad karma rewarded them with getting caught (notice how every covert missions involves an explosion or a BOOM!). Her feistiness is like a second nature and somehow her only defense mechanism to coping over her heartbreak at Wally's ceasing (yes, ceasing is sooooooooo different from death. He's only stuck in the Speedforce, people XD). Thanks!

 ** _Guest_** : I'll try.

* * *

O

Chapter Seven:

New Friends and New Discoveries

O

* * *

 **|January 6, 10:00 AM EDT**

 **|Unknown**

 **|TEAM YEAR SIX**

The cellar was as dark as cliched dungeons were, only obtaining a little bit of light because of the torch ignited from the other room. Blood was splattered on the ground, along with a few feathers. Chains were dangling from the wall and an eery silence enveloped the room. A figure wearing a black and gold costume and a helmet with the same color, and had a muscular masculine body. He had a black utility belt strapped from his waist and dozens of sharp knives kept from his straps that created an 'x' on his costume. The man swiftly turned and kneeled when another man in the same costume joined him.

"Stand up, my heir." The man, who just entered the cellar, said in a scratchy and monotonous, low voice. The other man, his heir, stood up but bowed respectfully. The heir heard grunts coming from the other room but just ignored it, thinking it was just another assassin training harder. The man continued, "Today is the day. Today is the day when you have the honor to dispose of the pest they call the 'Young Justice'."

The heir perked up, but did not move from his bowing position. "You can do any kind of murder you want: slitting their throats, breaking their necks, stabbing your sword to their hearts, anything. The only thing that we want for you to do is to kill those annoying superheroes." The heir didn't say anything, he only squirmed. That action, however, went unnoticed by the speaker.

"My heir, killing them will make you our ultimate assassin, the one who is destined to be the leader of our assassins. You have already killed plenty of people and I am sure that they are the same, only more inferior since they always try to save the weak humans." the man continued, circled the assassin, his heir, before stopping and laying his hand on his heir's shoulders. "Do you understand all of that, Talon?"

"Yes, great-grandfather."

O

 **|January 6, 10:26 AM EDT**

 **|Watchtower**

 **|TEAM YEAR SIX**

"Gar, that equation is wrong." Jaime, Garfield's tutor for the day, said as he pointed out the said equation on the paper written and solved by the only Garfield Logan. "You see, in Algebra, if the value of x is 6, and the expression is 4x-3, then the answer would be 21. Since, 4 times 6, which is the variable turned value, minus 3 equals 21. Get it?"

The fifteen-year-old changeling huffed, "No! It totally doesn't make sense. I don't get why my answer and equation is wrong, I mean, the answer should be 43. 43, I say!"

"You're overreactiong, Gar." Jaime said, rolling his eyes. The Hispanic grabbed the paper and a pencil and wrote the correct equation down. After he finished that, he gave it to Garfield, who looked over it and became even more confused. "Oh, what now?"

"How did 4x became 4 times 6?! Shouldn't it be 46 since there was no indication that 4 should be multiplied by 6?"

Jaime released a yell of frustration, startling Garfield, before pinching the bridge of his nose. "The green-skinned changeling is definitely an idiot, Jaime Reyes. You should not provide any more tutoring lessons with him, or his idiotic nature will disrupt your patience which is a threat." His blue scarab, Khaji, said. Jaime just decided to ignore it.

He was about to say the explanation when Barbara (Batgirl) walked in and-Jaime's eyes, along with Garfield's, widened in surprise-the past travellers Team following her. Jaime checked the costume of every each one of them and found some of them had different costumes to this time (some just a slight change) while the others still had the same.

Miss Martian was totally different from her future self. Unlike the future Miss Martian, she had long (not short, nor bobby cut) flowing hair, white shirt with the letter 'X' acting as q design, blue skirt, blue ankle-high boots, blue gloves, and blue slightly shorter cape. Talk about the color blue. Her facial expression also shocked Jaime as she smiled cheerfully at them, no signs of the grim and fake smile that Miss Martian (his Miss Martian, his time though, not his his) always plastered on her face. Though more this days, her smiles became more genuine.

Next was Superboy. Jaime noted that he had a slight scowl on his face and his sleeves were shorter, the black fingerless gloves absent from his hands. It was weird like Miss Martian, usually his Conner (again-not the possesive type, it was just to sort out the future ones to the past ones) didn't scowl nor looked passive, unless you don't count the times were there were awkward tensions between him and Miss Martian.

Then, Artemis and Wally. Sympathy and guily stabbed him in heart. The two were happy, though the shock and confusion lines were still wrinkled from their faces. Their costumes were no change. Well, Artemis didn't have any costume change when she was Artemis, the Green Archer of the Team; she just changed costumes when she became Tigress, the former assassin.

Next was a same-looking Arsenal, except the bald head. This man had longer hair than Arsenal (his hair was short in male standards, but its long on Arsenal's hair standards). When Jaime scrutinized him, he discovered this was Roy Harper, a clone of Arsenal, the original Roy Harper. Unlike Arsenal, however, this Roy Harper used the lethal partners, bow and arrow, unlike Arsenal's robotic arsenal. No pun intended. But Arsenal's robotic arsenal was his robotic arm, so that made sense that Arsenal can't use his arm to shoot arrows anymore.

Then, Zatanna and Rocket. Rocket didn't seem to be different than her future self, if you didn't consider her age. But, Zatanna. Zatanna was slightly different than her older self, it was the same magician outfit without showing a lot of skin, like the future Zatanna's costume. Behind her black (Jaime reminded himself that the past Zatanna had used the color black rather than grey) blazer, there was this white suit and yellow vest and she still had baby fat. She still wore her signature shorts, stockings, boots, and gloves even in the past. Her hair was not as curly as her future one's.

Aqualad was the next person he checked. He was still wearing his red tight swim-suit with his equally tight blue pants. His weapon, the Atlantean's water-bearers, were stored in the cross-pouched sheath. As expected, the young hero was as calm and patient as his future self.

Next was what shocked him the most. He shouldn't be so shocked, but he could not help it. Even if Tim, Cassie, Zatanna, Barbara, and many others had told him that he was a former and the original/first Robin, he just couldn't help it. Nightwing, or Robin in his time (the past time-Gosh, Jaime complained, time travel sure cause a lot of headaches), was standing next to Wally, grinning mischievously at the two other occupants of the meeting room. This kid was so not like the serious and strict leader, Nightwing.

"Uh... Blue, can you call all the other members of the Team?" asked Barbara, halting at her steps. Jaime was about to call his teammates when she stopped him, "Never mind, Jaime. I'll call them." Jaime watched as she brought up a holographic screen from the table of the meeting room. All the members of the Team (except Jaime and Garfield) had their pictures on the screen, with Barbara typing the same message for them to receive:

"Meeting in the meeting room of the Watchtower. Be here in 5."

The holographic screen disappeared when Barbara finished sending those messages to all other members of Young Justice. Like said, the rest of the Team arrived in five minutes or less. Some members gawked at the sight of the past Team (Cassie), and some of the members from the past narrowed theirs eyes towards a certain member at the opposing Team (Conner). While all the members sat on the metallic chairs, Barbara spoke. "So you all know about the rumors around the Watchtower that the original or past Team had time-traveled here." That statement was more directed to the future Team. "Well, those rumors are true and if you don't believe me, you can see the proof in here." She gestured the Team, who had earphones on both of their ears, and those people waved (except Superboy and Artemis).

Barbara had ordered the past Team to pick a song and turn up the volume, so they can't hear what the future Team discuss from their headphones. "Since those are true, I believe we should do everything we could to prevent them from finding out anything that they shouldn't find out. Like our war with Darkseid."

Virgil, alias Static, piped in and asked, "So like Bart is doing, you know, 'spoilers'?" Barbara nodded. "But can we tell them our names? And by names, I mean our real names, our birth names."

"Only when it's an emergency or really necessary, but from time to time, only let them know your hero aliases. We don't want them to know so much that can changed the timeline, do we?" Barbara said.

"But," Kaldur began. "When I interrogated them, they said they were transported to the future by a previous villian, Time Stream. However, I nor anyone of the original members of Team remember him sending us to the future." Those said members nodding in confirmation.

"There's a possibility that they won't remember anything when they get back to their time, and there's a possibility they would. We're just being cautious so the timeline can't be destroyed, and we don't want that to happen." she retorted. "We're just being cautious." she repeated.

There was a pregnant pause then a minute of silence before it was broken by Barbara, who spoke up again. "Now, after that discussion, would you like to introduce yourselves to the Team? The past one, I mean, but I gather you already know that."

The whole Team nodded in agreement as Miss Martian, from the future, pressed her hands on her temples. Her eyes glowed green for a moment before fading away, the past Team removing their headphones as they stare at the future ones.

O

Robin listened to the song blasting in his ears, though, not too loud to cause his eardrum to disrupt. He was listening to a song he never heard back in his time, "One Call Away" the title was and the singer was a man called Charlie Puth. He inwardly hummed with the song, smirking when he heard a line of the song: "Superman got nothing on me"

He watched, even though he can't hear, the future Team arguing over something. Some of them didn't even care. Take the blonde girl wearing a costume similar to Superman's for example, she was just checking her nails instead of focusing her attention on Batgirl. Some of them were giddy. Another blonde girl that had a black tank top with the Ws of Wonder Woman on it and red jogging pants with a white streak on both sides showed it.

He glanced around the room, calculating every member of the Team. It seemed that in the future they had more members. But, he can't help but not glance at the teenage boy wearing his costume. His costume. Even though there's a slight modification, it was still his. What was Bruce thinking? Letting another boy became Robin while he was not anymore.

He knew that that Robin was not him. Of course, this was the future and it's not possible that Miss Martian had aged about five or six years while he just aged a year because this Robin looked only fifteen or sixteen. And besides, this Robin's hair was gelled and he didn't gel his hair when with his teammates. Not only by the hair and the age, it was also the mask. No, not the mask as in the domino mask. The mask as in how he looked from his other teammates' perspective. The mask as in a facade. This future Robin looked more serious than he was, and more professional (he grudgingly admitted) and paranoid (judging by his posture). This kid could be an almost mini-Batman, if not for the genuine smile he sent at Dick, which he returned.

" _Team,_ " He was startled by the probing of his mind by the other Miss Martian, and by the looks of his other teammates, they were too. " _You may now remove those headphones. The Team likes to meet you._ "

Robin grabbed his headphones and remove it from his head, the music already stopping. He gently placed it back on the table and gazed at the others in the room. He'd meet a lot of new members by the looks of it. Speaking of members, why weren't Zatanna, Artemis, Wally, Raquel, or Roy were there? He caught a glimpse of the a teenager in the Kid Flash costume, but he didn't have Wally's green eyes.

Now he was even more confused. Last time he knew, Kid Flash had vivid green eyes not the blue eyes that that Kid Flash (other than Wally) sitting on one of the chairs surrounding the long rectangular (with curved sides) table. What was happening here?

"Team, you are to meet the future members of the same team you are in. Now, I know that it's not good for you guys to meet your future teammates and it's going to be less threatening for the timeline for you to meet them, but I have decided to let you know only their hero aliases and no more. The future members will introduce themselves to you."

As Batgirl spilled this out, the future Aqualad, Miss Martian, and Superboy were the first ones to introduced themselves as they were the three of the four original members that were still on the Team.

Robin watched as the future Aqualad stood up. Not much had changed about him but his blonde hair was shaved a little shorter than before and the wrinkles on his face were obvious. The determined gleam on his eyes were still there, albeit a little stronger than before. And also, his posture was more tense as usual and it seemed that he was stressed out. "As you already know, I am Aqualad. I am the currently leader (Did he ever resigned as a leader? Robin thought with a sigh) of the Team with Batgirl running as second-in-command."

Robin's head, along with his teammates', snapped upwards as they heard the last statement. Aqualad made Batgirl second-in-command? He made her the next leader instead of him, who he promised will be the next leader when time comes and he was ready? Robin felt something inside his gut and he guessed this was jealousy, NOT that I'm jealous of her being the second-in-command Robin denied. But what happened to him that made Aqualad replaced him with her as the second leader? He decided to asked later as he averted his eyes from the future Aqualad and let it fall to an equally familiar but slightly different face.

Robin tried to hide his shock as he looked at Miss Martian from head to toe. Instead of wearing her usual hero attire, she was wearing her stealth costume. Her auburn hair was not as long as it used to be as it was shortened to a bobby-cut style. Wrinkles, like Aqualad, were visible on her face, the most visible were the ones on the corner of both her eyes. She was smiling at them, but it didn't reach her eyes, which was slightly strange.

Next to her was a smiling (definitely creepy—or weird, just to add some tact, in Robin's way of thinking) Superboy. He was still wearing his black shirt with the famous 'S' symbol but the sleeves were slightly longer and there were black fingerless gloves wrapped around his hands. He also still wore his khaki pants and combat boots. His blue eyes didn't represent coldness or angst but it showed tenderness and softness. Too weird for the Boy Wonder's liking.

"As our future selves are with you, I don't doubt that you already know us."

Robin just nodded dumbly along with his teammates. The next one to introduced themselves was the one that fought with future Aqualad earlier, the woman wearing the tiger costume. She fixed the past Team with an intimidating stare (Robin was not affected as the BatGlare or the DaddyBatsGlare was worse than this) as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Tigress." she said shortly.

"Blue Beetle. Nice to meet you, hermanos and hermanas." said the guy wearing a blue armor. The armor resembled a blue beetle, hence the alias. Robin thought this was Ted Kord at first, but he remembered that Ted was recently inducted into the Justice League and was a little bulky than this guy wearing the armor. He sounded young too, which was impossible for Ted, not to mention he was included in the Young Justice. And Ted Kord had no accent, whatsoever, but this guy had a Spanish accent.

"I'm Bumblebee." The one who said that was an African-American woman who was wearing a black and yellow costume which oddly reminded Robin of the Hufflepuff colors (So what if he reads the Harry Potter books?). It also had a pair of wings at the back of the costume, which he's sure that it was only a mechanical wings not real ones. Her eyes were covered with a moon-shaped orange goggles with silver at the sides and cowl covering the upper part of her face.

"Beast Boy at your service!" a young voice of a boy piped in, happily. Like M'gann, he had green skin but with a furry tail. He had green eyes and his equally green but darker hair reached up until the side of cheeks. He wore a red with white stripes costume of a hero attire and he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Kid Flash." the one wearing the red and yellow costume mumbled. The difference between him and Wally was their eyes and the hair. Wally's hair was redder while this guy's got almost auburn.

Then, the blonde girl who was previously checking her nails looked at them and smiled. She uttered one word that made a certain Kryptonian clone on his side froze, "Supergirl."

Robin heard Superboy blurt out, "What?"

* * *

O

 **CHARACTERS:**

• _Speaking Roles_ : Richard G./Talon, (future) Kaldur'ahm/Aqualad, Conner K./Kon-El/Superboy, (future) M'gann M./Miss Martian, Artemis C./Tigress, Barbara G./Batgirl, Karen B./Bumblebee, Garfield L./Beast Boy, Jaime R./Blue Beetle, Bart A./Kid Flash, Virgil H./Static, Linda L./Kara Zor-El/Supergirl, Khaji/Blue Scarab, William C./Talon

• _Non-speaking Roles_ : Richard G./Robin, Kaldur'ahm/Aqualad, Wally W./Kid Flash, (future) Conner K./Kon-El/Superboy, M'gann M./Miss Martian, Roy H./Red Arrow, Artemis C./Artemis, Zatanna Z./Zatanna, Raquel E./Rocket, Tim D./Robin, Cassandra S./Wonder Girl, Malcolm D./Guardian

• _Mentioned_ : Richard G./Nightwing, (future) Wally W./Kid Flash, Roy H./Arsenal, Bruce W./Batman, Clark K./Kal-El/Superman, Diana P./Wonder Woman, (future) Zatanna Z./Zatanna, Ted K./Blue Beetle, ?/Time Stream, Darkseid

 **NOTES:**

CLIFFHANGER! You weren't expecting that were you? You all know that I'm lazy so I'm not sure if Bart has blue eyes and not sure that if Dick did become a Talon he will call William 'great-grandfather' or 'master' or something. I'm not also sure about the goggles of Bumblebee, so forgive me. Static's costume is made by me, I don't know what his costume looks like in The"Static Shock" comics. Is my writing improving for the better? I hope it is, I really want to finish this story with success. This story is also posted in WattPad with the same name, posted by DG_agent37 which is me. Ooh! I'm so excited about Supes Jr. and Supergirl. The Suicide Squad movie is coming out on the month of my birthday, I am so lucky! I love you guys, stay tuned for the next chapter.


	8. Chapter Eight

**SUMMARY** : After freeing the Justice League from the Light's control, the Team, with the clone Roy Harper, were bonding but they also need a mission bonding. Naturally, they get one. Their mission? Stop a villian with the name "Time Stream". But everything went wrong with the mission. One second they were fighting the enemy, the next they were in Watchtower with Superman and–was that?–Zatanna looking at them. One problem? The Zatanna they were staring at looked a little older and more beautiful and they can't have two Zatannas, can they?

 **DISCLAIMER** : I do not own Young Justice, folks! If I do, Wally West should never had ceased and Nightwing should never had leave the Team. Though, I own my OCs in this story.

 **WARNING** : OOC, a lot of that.

* * *

 **REVIEWS** : Thanks for the reviews and support, guys! I love you guys! Hope I'll reach 35 reviews in this chapter. Here's the replies.

 ** _Multifangirl16_** : Thanks! And I hope you like this chapter.

 ** _Unlucky Alis_** : Yep, but here's a spoiler: he doesn't remember much from his past. Only that his parents died. That's it. He was put into too much torture to remember that he was once a hero. Yoh won't see Dick again until Chapter 10. Which Robin? If it's Dick, then he really clueless but not jealous of Babs, same goes to Tim.

 ** _Princess of Flames_** : Well, it's not his fault. The Court literally kidnapped him. Thanks for the compliment, hope you like this chapter too.

 ** _Nightwingsass_** : It's a past-future situation. I just add the Talon thing bcause it's fanfiction, you can do anything in the fandoms. I love your penname, my WattPad penname is somehow similar: Persassy_Rulez. XD Show your sassiness, fandoms!

 ** _Roxy Emeralds_** : It depends. I would be shocked and angry. But do not worry, if youdo no like Talon, you will have to wait for a few chapters to see him redeemed.

* * *

O

Chapter Eight:

Day with Supergirl

O

* * *

" _No one in this family has the ability to stay DEAD._ "

" _I wouldn't trade this dysfunctional family for anything._ "

[ **Batman** , **Nightwing** , **Batgirl** , **Red Hood** , **Red Robin** , Spoiler, Black Bat, **Robin** , Batwoman, BatWing, Blue Bird, Honorary Member (N)]

Who's your favorite Batfamily member? (Alfred is not included since he is everyone's favorite)

Note: For the Honorary Members, N means the name of said HM.

* * *

 **|January 6, 15:28 PM EDT**

 **|Metropolis**

 **|TEAM YEAR SIX**

"Why are we here again?"

Supergirl, or Kara, sighed. This Kid Flash of the past was seriously irritating, he had started annoying her with questions since they got in Metropolis. She had violated Batgirl's order to not let the past tourists (as many in the Team had called them) know a lot more about the future, but she hadn't exactly spilled the beans yet—even if Batgirl did told her that she said her identity when she wasn't supposed to.

It was Superman's fault really, she mused. If he hadn't left for a mission off-world, then she wouldn't be in charge of their city. And it was also partially Aqualad's fault. Who in their right minds would let Supergirl babysat these past tourists? As she thought of this, she realized how small self-esteem she had when it comes to things like... like... like this, BUT she was still confident (cocky, a voice at the back of her head mumbled).

"Wally, stop pestering her, will you?" Artemis huffed from her place next to Kara, folding her arms over her chest. "I'm really sorry about this muttonhead, Kara. He just can't shut his big mouth. I swear it's gonna kill him one day."

After the last statement left the green archer's mouth, Kara flinched. No one had noticed this. Kara remembered Wally's death (ceasing, many team members had corrected her) and thought bitterly about how Artemis's words were closer to reality than anyone thought, however, Wally ceased because he sacrificed himself to save not world not because of his big mouth.

Kara forced a smile on her face, even if it was only fake. "Yeah, and Wally, the reason I brought you guys here is because I need your help in patrolling the city. Aqualad put me in charge of you guys, so I can't just leave you in Watchtower." Most of the Team members scoffed at her being in charged of them and Kara can't help but smile genuinely. "Besides, aren't you guys happy to be finally out of that blasted satellite?"

As each member reluctantly accepted this explanation, Kara recalled how she got into this mess.

O

 **|January 6, 11:45 AM EDT**

 **|Watchtower**

 **|TEAM YEAR SIX**

"What?"

Supergirl's brows went upwards as she heard Superboy's blunt tone of shock. Was there something wrong with her name, or atleast her superhero alias? If there was, the reason must not offend her in any ways. She replied in the most nonchalant way she can, "I said my name is Supergirl. You've got a problem with that, Kon?"

She saw Kon-El's eye twitched but she ignored it. She listened to his question the next, and she didn't like it one bit. "Are you another clone? If you are, how come you're a girl? Shouldn't you be a boy?" It caught her off guard and she can hear some startled gasps behind and beside her.

Kara scowled at this, leaning back at her chair and crossing her arms, glaring at the past Kon-El. How dare he accuse her of being a clone? Unfortunately, he saw this (same with his teammates, who just looked at him bemusedly) and tried to apologize. "I'm sorry if offend you somehow—"

"I'll let you know that I am totally not a clone," she growled. "I am the last daughter of Krypton. I'm Kara Zor-El, cousin of Kal-El and Kon-El and not some clone you accuse me of. There, are you satisfied with my introduction?"

"Kara..." she heard a soft but stern whisper behind her and felt a hand resting on her shoulder. She glanced back to see her Kon-El staring at her with calm eyes. "Don't lose your temper at this. He doesn't know that you're not a clone; if I'm correct, I met you not too long ago after Nightwing left the Team. With Zatanna and Rocket still in this Team, my past self haven't met you yet."

Kara just nodded. She looked back at the past self of her cousin. "I'm sorry if I blew a fuse there. I just don't take accusations about me lightly." she grinned at him and have him a thumbs up. Kon-El smiled at this.

"Okay," Batgirl clapped her hands and gave Supergirl a hard stare, possibly for spilling the beans about her identity. Kara just sent her a cheeky smile. "Let's get back to some introductions. No interruptions this time."

O

After his embarrassing mistake, Conner just kept his head low. He didn't mean to offend Supergirl, or Kara as she had said her name was. How could he know that she was a real Kryptonian and not a clone like him? But he knew he was forgiven when the teenage girl sent him a grin and thumbs up, so he couldn't help but smile back.

The next one to introduce was another blonde girl — what is it with blondes? She was wearing a black tank top with Wonder Woman's Ws. Her red pajamas was slightly loose and there were white streaks at the sides. She had the famous silver bullet-proof bracelets hugging her wrists. She had silver star earrings and a black headband. "My name is Wonder Girl. Well, technically it's not really. Our real names are not allowed—"

"Wonder Girl."

Wonder Girl blushed and stammered, which earned snickers around the future folks. "Sorry, just got carried away. It's so exciting to meet you guys, really—"

"Wonder Girl."

"And shutting up now." Wonder Girl announced, sinking lower to her seat as most of Conner's teammates gazed at her amusedly. Some of the future members were stifling their laughs. She squeaked, "Next one please."

Conner tore his gaze from the girl and looked at the man next to the 'Bumblebee' lady who saved Wonder Girl from further humiliation. "I am Guardian." Guardian was wearing a black body armor with a navy blue chest plate, elbow pads, and kneecaps. Like 'Bumblebee', he was an American-African. He wore the golden helmet of Guardian, his hero alter-ego.

"The name's Static." said a boy wearing a silver-colored body suit with black shoulder pads. He was also an American-African, brown hair in dreadlocks. His hands wore a black gauntlet with little holes at each tip of the fingers. On the right shoulder pad of his suit, there was a clashing lightnings logo. A utility belt (not the utility belt of Batman's) was wrapped below his waist. A silver with with orange, yet yellowish, lens mask covered his eyes.

"I'm Robin." said a voice of teenager that Conner hadn't glance to yet when the future members piled in the room. He was shocked as he took in the appearance of that Robin. His costume was slightly modified, with the sleeves being longer and probably reached his wrist, though this was unknown since black gauntlets (the same as their Robin's) covered his hands until it reached a little higher to his wrist. On his waist was the famous yellow utility belt. His hair was also gelled back and he wore the same domino mask.

"Okay, that's all of the members you get to meet today. There are still other members who you will possibly meet, but they're not here either because they're busy or on a mission off-world." Batgirl said after Robin lastly introduced himself. Conner just nodded, but there was a question in his brain that he wanted to ask the dark-clad heroine. Batgirl smiled awkwardly, "So, any questions?" She directed this question to the past tourists.

"I have questions." Conner said, suddenly grunting in annoyance as his teammates looked at him. He waved them off before seriously locking eyes (she had blue eyes, huh) with Batgirl. "Where is our Robin and Kid Flash? Or where is Artemis, Red Arrow, or Rocket? And why isn't Zatanna here, she's a Team member, right?"

He realized how many murmurs his questions caused around the room.

"Zatanna's a team member?—"

"—tell them—"

"—Red Arrow, the clone Harper?—"

"—Nightwing is—"

"QUIET!" The sound of fists hitting metal and the scream rung in Conner's ear as he winced. All the murmurs around the future crowd halted as all of them was startled to their places. The order came from a fuming Batgirl, whose face was almost the same color as her hair. "Quiet," she said in a much calmer tone as she pinched the bridge of her nose and breathed deeply. The redheaded then answered Conner's question, "To answer your question, Kon, Zatanna and Rocket are now full-fledged League members. Red Arrow is in, er, hiding. Wally (Conner noted that a few members at the future crowd winced at the name and he rose an eyebrow at that) and Artemis is, um, retired? And the first Robin is... Off-world. Yeah, off-world."

By the tone of her voice Conner can tell that she was lying but there was an edge on it, so he didn't push it, since maybe finding out about it was not good to the timeline. Unfortunately, Wally didn't get neither of the note. "Wha'?! 'Tanna and Rocket are League members! Not fair. And how come me and Artemis ("Artemis and I." Robin, their Robin, corrected but the speedster shrugged it off) are retired? I can't think of walking away from the hero game. And Robin's off-world? Oh, c'mon! Totally not fair. Wait, since you have a Robin—"

"Shut up, Baywatch." Artemis hissed, punching him at his arm.

"First, 'Ow, Babe'," Wally said, rubbing the spot Artemis had punched. "Second, I was just curious. There's nothing wrong in asking questions."

Red Arrow snapped at him, glaring at the whining speedster. "There is something wrong in asking questions if it involves the timeline!" he growled. "I know that I don't like that I'm hiding. I mean, who's my new foe? Maybe I don't have a new one but Cadmus is still there! They are maybe planning my assassination since I was supposed to be on their side, remember? And—"

"Woah!" Beast Boy, as Conner remembered, exclaimed in surprise. "Cadmus is planning your assassination? Never knew that." He squeaked when Red Arrow's glare directed to him, following Wonder Girl's example of sinking onto the seats.

Before Red Arrow could continue his rant, the door opened with a loud 'bang'. Conner scrutinized the blonde (how many blondes are there?) girl that entered the room. He can hear her pants as she tried to regain her breath. She was wearing a dark blue top with long sleeves that bared her midriff and a dark blue and white spandex. Her top had a white medium-sized star in between her breasts and there are three small-sized white stars at the sides of each sleeves of her arm. The top was also connected to the cowl that covered the upper part of her face but the blue eyes she possessed. She had red gloves and a red belt that looked similar yet different with Rocket's. She had boots that reached up until her calves; the boots was dark blue, too, but with some red. She was holding some kind of golden staff.

"Team, there's a mission debriefing." the blonde girl said.

"Meeting adjourned." Aqualad said, before standing up. All of the future members stood up and followed the girl out of the room. Before Aqualad and Supergirl could exit, Aqualad pulled Kara to the side. "Supergirl," Conner heard with his superhearing. "I want you to stay here with the Team, I want you to prevent them from finding out anything. Also, do no let them enter the memorial."

Memorial? Last time Conner checked a memorial was for the ones who didn't survive on a battle, a accident, or something. He decided to share this with his teammates when nobody can hear them, since he knew that Kara had superhearing too (she was a full Kryptonian, how could she not have that? Even he, a clone, had superhearing) Kara looked to their way and waved happily, nodding to Aqualad's order. "Sure." she said.

Aqualad exited the room, leaving Kara with the Team.

O

 **|January 6, 15: 39 PM EDT**

 **|Metropolis**

 **|TEAM YEAR SIX**

Supergirl grunted as she hit the hard brick wall, creating a large crater. She was surprised of what she felt; the hit might not hurt her or cause any pain but it did make her feel the force of being slammed to the wall. Pressing her palms against the cratered wall, she pushed forwards before flying towards Bizarro and delivered a punch. The evil white creature grunted as his face met Supergirl's fist.

Bizzaro swayed before stabilizing his footing. He drove a fist towards the green-clad archer, but she swiftly moved out of the way before she end up at the receiving end of the punch. Grabbing an explosive arrow from her quiver, she nocked the arrow as it went hurtling to Bizarro with a TWANG, embedding it into his white skin before exploding. The blow sent the supervillain tumbling to the ground.

Superboy released an angered roar before pouncing on him, sending a flurry of punches to the creature. As he went to deliver his last punch, it was caught by Bizarro. The villain threw Superboy off him and into a building.

"Superboy!" screamed Miss Martian, her eyes hardening in rage as she turned to glare at Bizarro. She flew to the air, blue cape bellowing behind her, and raised her hand. Bizarro let out a confused groan when he floated off the ground. But the confusion disappeared when he flew at high-speed towards Miss Martian, who barely dogded the punch that was sent in her way with a yelp.

Robin withdrew three explosive disks from his utility belt and threw it at Bizarro, which came in contact with him, exploding (hence, the disks were explosive). The villain wasn't fazed by the explosion. He grabbed a rubble and chucked it at the non-meta-human 13-years-old protégé. The slits of Robin's mask widened before he dove out of the way, tucked in and rolled away.

Bizarro then turned his attention to the unsuspecting speedster, who was helping Superboy with Zatanna. Roaring, he glided to them and caught the three by surprise. The three was frozen in spot while Bizarro raised his fist to pound his victims. Wally could only stare in horror as the clenched fists went to meet with them.

* * *

O

 **CHARACTERS:**

• _Speaking Roles_ : (future) Kaldur'ahm/Aqualad, Wally W./Kid Flash, (past and future) Conner K./Kon-El/Superboy, M'gann M./Miss Martian, Roy H./Red Arrow, Artemis C./Artemis, Barbara G./Batgirl, Garfield L./Beast Boy, Tim D./Robin, Cassandra S./Wonder Girl, Malcolm D./Guardian, Virgil H./Static, Linda L./Kara Zor-El/Supergirl, Courtney W./Stargirl

• _Non-speaking Roles_ : Richard G./Robin, Zatanna Z./Zatanna, Karen B./Bumblebee, Bizarro

• _Mentioned_ : Richard G./Nightwing, (future) Wally W./Kid Flash, (future) Roy H./Red Arrow, (future) Zatanna Z./Zatanna, (future) Raquel E./Rocket, Bruce W./Batman, Clark K./Kal-El/Superman, Diana P./Wonder Woman

 **NOTES:**

I am so sorry if my characters are OOC, I am just so stressed this days. And sorry if my action is not so good, I am new at the action part. Have any of you watched CAptain America: Civil War already? I haven't but I hope I will! And I am sorry for the long wait.


	9. Chapter Nine

**SUMMARY** : After freeing the Justice League from the Light's control, the Team, with the clone Roy Harper, were bonding but they also need a mission bonding. Naturally, they get one. Their mission? Stop a villian with the name "Time Stream". But everything went wrong with the mission. One second they were fighting the enemy, the next they were in Watchtower with Superman and-was that?-Zatanna looking at them. One problem? The Zatanna they were staring at looked a little older and more beautiful and they can't have two Zatannas, can they?

 **DISCLAIMER** : I do not own Young Justice, folks! If I do, Wally West should never had ceased and Nightwing should never had leave the Team. Though, I own my OCs in this story.

 **WARNING** : OOC, a lot of that.

 **WORD COUNT** : 5, 736 words.

 **DEDICATION** : I dedicate this chapter to the reviewers of this story. Also, to those who added this to their follows or favorites. Thank you so much! Now all I need is more supporters and reviewers of this story.

* * *

 **REVIEWS** : Thank you for all the reviews you've given this story. Keep on reviewing, please! Need all the support I can get. There's this review button below that is begging to be pressed.

 ** _Unlucky Alis_** : Ah, the memorial revelation. That's one discovery that will shock them to their cores. But, you'll find out soon enough if I let them sneak there or not. Patience, young one. :D The blonde girl in the stars uniform will be introduced WITH A NAME in the next chapter. Though, I think few of the readers already know her. Hint: she was once the Star-Spangled Kid (or so I remember, kinda forgot). Yeah, Barbara's lie/cover-up was so OOC.

 ** _My Name Is Oliver Queen_** : Aww... Ditto :3

 ** _superheros17_** : Thank you! But I'm not making future Wally come back. Sorry to disappoint.

 ** _Nightwingsass_** : Thanks a lot! The explanation was a bit OOC, I think.

* * *

O

Chapter Nine:

Supergirl's Backstory

O

* * *

 **|January 6, 15:43 PM EDT**

 **|Metropolis**

 **|TEAM YEAR SIX**

Wally West was afraid of nothing. Fine, he was a little afraid on few things. Okay! He was afraid a lot. Sure, he was afraid of ducks and spiders-not to mention, he was claustrophobic. But it was not afraid afraid, it was just merely afraid. He was afraid afraid when one day he will just discover that his friends were dead; his girlfriend was dead; his best friend was dead; worst, his family was dead. He was truly afraid when his loved ones ended up hurt or injured. But that didn't mean he was not afraid of his life.

So, Wally watched in horror as the villain's fists came down to them ( _Zatanna and Superboy are included too, Walls._ he thought) and he feared if this was the end of his and his friend's ( _not Superboy, he's indestructible_ ) lives. While crouched on the ground from helping Conner, he closed his eyes tightly, waiting for the pain to come. But he felt nothing; not the numb kind of nothing, the 'nothing hit me' nothing.

His eyes fluttered open before gazing at a fuming Supergirl. She looked really frightening while she glared down at the fallen ( _not dead, only unconcious_ ) Bizarro, who was lying under her. Her blue eyes were flashing red, evidence that she wanted to use her heat-vision against the enemy. Her fists were clenced too tightly, making her knuckles turn white and if pressured more, there will be blood ( _Will there be? She's an alien and invulnerable, she can't just draw blood by her finger nails digging into her flesh. Right? RIGHT?_ ). Her expression was dark and she looked like she could kill ( _She won't! First rule of the hero business, do not kill anyone, even the villains_ ).

"I will not let you harm my cousin and his friends!" she growled, burying her foot onto Bizarro's chest. The creature only groaned then stirred, but did not wake up. She seemed to notice this and floated off him, dusting off invisible dirt on her shoulders. Wally breathed in relief as he realized that his life was not going to end ( _Am I lucky or what?_ ) and he completely stood up, helping Conner on his feet.

"Woah. You go, Kara." Artemis muttered, looking at the fallen. Wally noticed that even when Bizarro was already down, her hand that was clutching her bow was still not relaxed and was gripping tightly on the weapon ( _Ease down and relax, babe_ ).

"What happened anyway?" Zatanna asked, tugging on the hem of her black blazer.

"Dunno. Happened so fast that I didn't even see what happened." Raquel replied. She, like the other members, were staring at the hovering Kryptonian and the incapacitated ( _hope he doesn't jump on us and kill us while our guard-well most of us have our guards down_ ) creature. "Gurl, what did happen?"

"Used superspeed to stop him from crushing Zatanna and Wally ( _well it's a good thing she knows that even if Conner is a clone he still have superstrength and invulnerability-wait, superspeed?_ ) and knocked him out to make sure he doesn't cause trouble again this day. Can't take chances nowadays." the Kryptonian girl said, landing softly on the ground. She rubbed her forearm and sent the Team a meek and faint smile.

"Superspeed? My friend, do your race have that ability?" Kaldur questioned. He was standing next to Robin, who was typing something furiously on his holographic computer from his gauntlet ( _or glove. Whatever that is. Gauntlet or glove, what is it with Gs?_ ). "Or is it a power that you and Superman had achieved?"

"Oh!" Supergirl exclaimed. "No, Aqualad, we didn't achieve superspeed. Kryptonians really have superspeed in their genes, but we haven't used that power or any powers of ours back at Krypton. Krypton has a red sun, while Earth has yellow. Kryptonians gets their powers from solar energy coming from the yellow sun, so it's pretty civilian-normal for Kryptonians back at Krypton." She lifted the unconscious body of Bizarro from the ground and headed straight to the Bio-Ship. "Follow me!"

"You sound like you had seen Krypton for real." Robin commented as he and the Team followed Kara ( _follow the leader! No-follow the Kryptonian!_ ) to the cockpit of the ship. Supergirl stopped walking for a few seconds before she stepped again. "Was there something bad to what I had said? If there is, I'm so sorry." ( _Robbie, such a gentleman. Think you could give me a few tips on how to get Artemis to stop hurting me when I somehow spoke the wrong words?_ ) Supergirl stayed silent.

Once on the cockpit, Supergirl lowered Bizarro and M'gann made a makeshift cage. A lot of space was taken since Bizarro was large ( _probably as large as Gorilla Grodd_ ) and the seats were slightly closer to each other. The hatch closed when every member was inside. Each member sat on their respective seats, with Wally's seat being closer to Artemis's ( _I can flirt with you all the time on the ride, babe, but I won't so you can't kill me_ ), and Robin's closer to Zatanna's ( _my brother is growing up!_ ). M'gann was the one on the control seat. The living Martian ship left the ground and flew to the air.

"Where to, Kara?" M'gann asked.

"Stryker's Island. It's somewhere near here, I'm going to point it out." Supergirl said. There was a long uncomfortable ( _and tense. Sheesh, what is it with people today?_ ) silence. The only sound that was present was Bizarro's constant moaning and Supergirl reciting the directions

They were already nearing Stryker's Island ( _it's a bit nice for a Metropolis prison. Do inmates get out easily like in Arkham Asylum?_ ) and Wally's eyes glazed to the window, watching medium-sized waves crashed into the rocks of the island. The Bio-Ship lowered to the ground, catching attentions of guards ( _I hope they're not like the Arkham guards. Wait, I'm talking like I know the Arkham guards' attitude. Do I?_ ).

Once the hatch opened and the makeshift caged disappeared, Supergirl grabbed Bizarro by the cape and flew out of the ship; but not before saying, "Don't go out. The guards will be confused about you and we don't want that to happen." ( _Not FAIR! But you got a point. Ugh_ )

So, Wally and the Team stayed at the Bio-Ship. The ship became more spacious since Bizarro was not occupying most of the space; Wally grumbled as he realized that the seats won't become much closer anymore ( _the distance is sooooooooo far_ ). He continued to grumble even when Supergirl came in. The blonde Kryptonian gave him an odd look before sitting on her seat.

"What's your problem?" Roy ( _forget Roy is with us all this time. He's been so quiet, anyone can forget that he's there. Sorry, buddy_ )asked him, looking at him oddly like Supergirl did seconds ago. Wally ignored him and continued to sulk.

O

 **|January 6, 14:35 PM EDT**

 **|Stryker's Island**

 **|TEAM YEAR SIX**

"Thanks, Officer." Supergirl said, her hands intertwined behind her back. She was walking alongside a guard. "It's a good thing that the Blue Kryptonite we gave you before was put into good use. Blue Kryptonites are, after all, rare. So it'll be hard to find another one if the Blue Kryptonite we gave you was wasted for not good reasons. That Blue Kryptonite-induced cell will most likely hold Bizarro for a long time."

Officer Davies smiled, "Well, it is nice to help the superheroes by simply locking up the villains in prison and making sure that they don't escape. The Blue Kryptonite you gave us was a total help last time Bizarro was held here; it's a shame that he escaped with the help of Toyman. Good thing that both Toyman and Bizarro are locked up behind the bars now. Thank you, Supergirl."

"No problem, Officer." She waved as she head to the ship. Once she was in the cockpit, she saw Wally scowling, arms folded. She gave him a strange look before sitting on her seat. The seatbelt automatically strapped onto her.

"What happened back there?" Wally asked, straightening up to his seat. "Not in the prison, but when we were at Metropolis. When Robin said you speak like you've seen Krypton." She gave him a steely glare, but stayed silent. "C'mon, I'm just curious. You can't be older than Superman-"

"But I am." she snapped. "I am definitely 13 years older than Kal-El."

Shock invaded every team members' face. They didn't know she was older than Superman, and why did she look young if she was really older than him? Superboy spoke, "How come you look younger, then? I highly doubt that you're older than him."

Kara sighed, "It's a long story. Do you want to know?"

The Team nodded and Miss Martian activated the ship, hovering through the air. Kara, removing her straps ( _seatbelts_ ), bent forward and rested her elbows on her knees while her chin rested on both of her palms. "Okay, here goes..."

O

 **|Flashback|**

 **|Krypton, Years Ago|**

"Kara!"

A ten-year-old young blonde girl perked up from her position on her bed. She was lying on her stomach, her legs bend backwards while she swayed it and her hands were tucked under her body. On her front was a holographic screen of various criminals that was imprisoned in Fort Rozz. The one who called her was a beautiful woman with long, curly brown hair and the same blue eyes that the girl had. She was leaning on the doorway of Kara's room.

"Kara, it's already late. You should be asleep, young lady." Alura Zor-El, formerly Alura In-Ze, scolded her daughter. "Why are reading that diary, anyway?" She sat down on the edge of Kara's bed, and the young girl sat up straight, sending her a grin.

"I want to be like you, mother. I want to be a judge, too, and send bad guys to jail." she chattered. "I want the victims to achieve their justice. I want to be a hero to them."

Alura cupped her daughter's cheeks and smiled, "You'll be, my beloved Kara. One day you will be the hero that everyone needs. You'll have powers too. Superstrength; superspeed; heat-vision; and your favorite, flight."

"Flight?" Kara gasped, jumping from her position and looking excitedly at her mother. "Really? I can fly one day? But I thought you said that we can only fly in our dreams."

"Here at Krypton. But when you travel the universe and somehow managed to encounter the yellow sun, you'll have that powers," Alura said. "Our red sun doesn't really give us that kind of power, Kara, so you'll have to depend on the yellow one if you want your powers."

"I can't wait to grow up and explore the universe! I can get to Mars, Venus, Mercury, and this planet called Earth. Did you know, mother, that there are inhibitants in this so-called Earth? Like here in Krypton and at Mars?"

"Yes, I did. It is amazing how Earth can hold so many people," Alura said, with a hint of amazement on her voice. "I think they're called humans."

Kara wrinkled her nose, "Humans? Shouldn't it be Earthians? Like Kryptonians and Martians?"

Alura laughed, patting her daughter at the shoulder. She then helped Kara into her bed, draping the covers over Kara. She kissed her forehead, "I heard they're called Earthlings by aliens out there. Is that enough, Kara?" the girl nodded. "Good. Now go to sleep."

O

 **|Flashback|**

 **|Krypton, 3 years after|**

Kara's eyes were transfixed to a little bundle of blankets covering her little cousin. She had traveled from Argo City, her home, to Kryptonopolis[1]. News had reached her family that another baby had joined the House of El. Her uncle and aunt, Jor-El and Lara Jor-El (neé Lor-Van[2]), had named the new addition Kal-El.

Kara cooed when the baby tried to reach her with his hands, "Hello there, Kal-El, I'm you cousin. My name's Kara Zor-El. Welcome to the House of El, little one." She poked his nose and the baby gurgled happily.

The thirteen-year-old Kryptonian turned at the sound of a door opening, she saw her aunt. "Aunt Lara, how are you?"

"Why, I'm fine, Kara; nice of you to ask," Lara smiled, going beside Kara and peeking at her son. "Kal-El is one adorable baby, isn't he?"

"Of course."

"He's three days old today, you know. And he is already a one strong specimen," Lara said, a proud tone lacing her voice. Then, she frowned. Kara felt squirming when Lara looked at her grimly. There was this worried glint on her eyes. "Kara," Lara knelt down, setting her hands at Kara's shoulder. "I want you to protect Kal-El no matter what, especially if something happens to Jor-El and I."

Kara's eyes widened at her aunt's choice of words. "Aunt Lara, what are you saying? You're not gonna die are you?"

"No," Lara laughed nervously, squeezing the young girl's shoulder. "Your parents, Jor-El, and I decided to transport you and Kal-El to Earth. My dear, I fear that Krypton is falling."

Kara felt her tears welled up on her eyes, "But what about mother and father, you and uncle? Surely, you all will not be leaving me and Kal-El."

"We will be following you," Lara said, unconvince with herself. Kara neither heard nor knew that her aunt was unconvince and just nodded.

O

"You mean Aunt Lara was giving me false hope?" Kara exclaimed, her voice in distress. She and her family, along with her aunt, uncle, and cousin. "You're not going to follow after us?" she asked just as Lara tucked her son comfortably at the first pod.

"Kara, my daughter, I am sorry." Alura's heart broke when she saw that Kara's tears were streaming down her face. She wanted to hug her daughter so much and remind her that her Aunt Lara was not giving her false hope and they will follow her and Kal-El; but there were only two pods left and there was no way that the whole of them were going to fit in those pods.

*"Your pod's coordinates are interlocked with Kal-El's," Zor-El said. After he said that, Kal-El's pod departed. "You will follow him to Earth."

"I'm not afraid, Father."

Alura then explained while grasping her daughter's hands, "The trip is long but you'll sleep most of the way and we'll be with you in your dreams. You'll journey to Earth to look after your baby cousin, Kal-El. Because of Earth's yellow sun, you'll have great powers. You will do extraordinary things."

"I won't fail Kal-El," Kara said, determined. "Or you."

Alura smiled, kissing her forehead. "I love you, Kara." There was an explosion that rocked the place. Alura looked into her daughter's eyes and said, "You must go, now."

Kara took one step towards the pod, glanced back at her parents, turned back and hugged her mother tightly. She sobbed as she pushed her face on the crook of her mother's neck. Releasing each other, Alura muttered. "Go!"*

Kara entered her pod. She stared one last time at her parents before her pod departed too. She can't help but broke down again, she was leaving her home, her parents, her family. She heard a loud explosion and she felt her pod jerked. She glanced outside of her pod and found it falling towards the Phantom Zone. Fear gripped Kara's heart before everything went black, her body entering hyper sleep mode.

O

 **|Flashback|**

 **|Earth, Years Later|**

Kara woke up to someone shaking her. Slowly opening her eyes, the first thing that she saw was her family's symbol. The 'S' for hope. Thinking it was an enemy using the symbol to cause bad image to their family, Kara latched her hand at the stranger's neck and lifted him/her, effectively strangling the stranger she didn't know. Or so she thought.

"S-stop." The person choked out, wincing[3]. Kara looked below to see that both of them were floating above her pod. She guessed she had absorbed some solar energy from Earth's yellow sun so that explained why she suddenly had powers, but her powers was on the back of her mind for now. At least, she thought it was the yellow sun because she sduddenly had powers. Said yellow sun was on the peak of the sky. Her surroundings looked like a desert, but with a few trees. Maybe this was Earth. And she also noticed that the person she was holding on a chokehold was a man.

"Tell me why do you have my family's symbol?" she snarled, tightening her hold on the man's neck. "Tell me!"

"I'll tell y-you," said the person, coughing. "I-if you would just le-et go of me. We w-will... talk."

Kara let go of the man, forgetting that the man was a mere human. But her assumptions were proven wrong the minute she dropped the man. Instead of falling on the ground, the man floated and flew beside her, making her eyes widen. The man's eyes also widened when his gaze flickered to the same symbol on her chest.

"Who are you?!" Both of them exclaimed to each other. Kara, deciding that she will go first, said, "I am Kara Zor-El, the last daughter of Krypton. Now, who are you, you impostor?"

She ignored the mumbling of the man and took in his appearance. The man was probably in his early thirties and had black hair, with a strand of hair resting on his forehead as a silly curl. He was wearing a blue and red costume, a golden belt, red boots, and red cape. And she didn't forget to notice the Kryptonian symbol of her family; it was the first thing she noticed, anyway the man also had blue eyes that was strikingly familiar to her-No, the man was really familiar to her, not just the eyes. Who was he really?

Then, the man stared at her. He opened his mouth, closed it, repeated his actions. Overall, he looked like a goldfish. Kara arched her eyebrows upward at his actions, preparing to snap at him anytime since it was getting on her nerves. Finally, he said, "Kara Zor-El? Is that your name?" Kara nodded her head impatiently. "Well, Kara, I am Kal-El. The last son of Krypton."

Kara's breath hitched at this. No, it can't be. There was no possible way that this was Kal-El. Last time she saw him, he was just a little baby. He can't possibly looked older than her, she was older than him! "No, you can't be!" she denied, shaking her head vigorously. "Kal-El's just a baby. You're not Kal-El, he isn't thirty-something! He is just three days old or more since the trip was long, as mother said."

"Um," the impostor Kal-El rubbed the back of his neck, looking like loss of words. Kara inwardly smirked in triumph, thinking that the man thought he was busted. If this man think he could pretend to be Kal-El while looking like a mix of her cousin and her uncle then he was wrong. Kal-El was only a baby, not a grown man. "Actually, I was a baby when my pod reached Earth. I didn't even know that I have a family left. You are my relative, right?"

"Do not talk like you are Kal-El!" Kara growled, pulling back her arm to punch the man. "We both know you aren't. Stop pretending, impostor! Where is the true Kal-El?" She threw the punch but the man caught it, catching her by surprise.

"I swear, Kara, I am the true Kal-El!" the man yelped as he duck another punch from Kara, who was so enraged by this man insisting he was Kal-El. What if this man kidnapped her baby cousin and killed him while she was asleep in her pod? It was her fault. She should've woke up after the two of them landed on Earth. She failed her Aunt Lara and Uncle Jor, she failed her father, she failed Kal-El; more importantly, she failed her mother. Tears streamed down her face as she realized this. The man watched dubiously as she collapsed, falling a few feet to the ground as sobs racked her body.

She flinched when the man laid his hand on her shoulder. "I can show you that I'm the real Kal-El, just come with me. Alright?"

She sniffed, rubbing her tears way. "How would I know you're not leading me on a trap? You can be some kind of shapeshifting alien who's out to get me. Like an evil Martian."

"Just trust my word for this. Please?"

The man extended his hand to help her. Kara just stared at the hand warily for a minute before hesitantly taking it. The man helped her to her feet before they took off to somewhere. Kara had to admit, not only that this guy had flight and superstrength (he proved he had that when he managed to hold Kara's punch earlier instead of his hand breaking) but he also had superspeed. The wind swept Kara's blonde hair and it billowed behind her face. Once the man stopped, she saw that their destination was a farm.

"What are we doing here?" Kara asked. Alarmed, she swirled her neck to glare at him, "You're not going to kill the Earthlings that live here, aren't you?"

"No!" the man said indignantly, giving her a glare of his own. Then, he took a deep breath and pointed at a barn. "See that barn? My pod is kept there. My adoptive parents here at Earth, Ma and Pa Kent, managed to hide my pod there, and I still have no idea how they did that. C'mon, follow me."

The two of them glided over to the barn. When Kara's feet touched the ground, she and the man went inside the barn. It was dimmed outside, but a few rays of sunlight entered through the holes of the the barn. It was full of hay, in which Kara snorted; it was a barn, what did she expect?

The man, who she still doubted that was Kal-El, moved away a bunch of haystacks. Kara was confused for a moment before she noticed the pod under those haystacks. Was the man really Kal-El? Or did he just steal the pod to make her believe that he was Kal-El? She was so lost, she didn't know what to believe or who to trust.

"Trust your instincts. They are mostly true." she remembered her mother saying. But she was torn into believing her instincts or her logical mind. Her instincts were telling her that this man was really Kal-El. Sure, the man was an adult instead of a baby, but he bore some uncanny resemblances to her baby cousin. He also had powers (although, he didn't show ALL his powers) that Kara's mother said Kryptonians will have if they were exposed to the yellow sun: superstrength, flight, superspeed. Martians (she had suspected that if this was not Kal-El, then it would likely be an evil Martian) superstrength and flight but not superspeed. But her logical mind was telling her that this was not Kal-El, because Martians are mind readers and telepaths. This impostor could be using this ability to send illusions that they were flying so fast.

But then, she wouldn't feel the wind pushing against her so fiercely, like it was meeting her so fast. And wouldn't the man killed her already if he was honestly an evil Martian? She couldn't decide easily, she didn't even feel the man's expecting eyes staring at the back of her skull. "You," she started, once she made her decision."You really are Kal-El? Aren't you?"

"Yes." said the man, nodding in confirmation.

Kara couldn't take it anymore, it was building up inside her since she made her decision. She lunged at Kal-El, who looked alarmed since he thought she was going to attack him, and enveloped him in a tight-bear hug. She cried for the second time on that day, but this time it was of happiness. Happy that she got to see her baby cousin again; happy that they were together again; happy that she didn't fail her family. But there was a bit of sadness when she cried, especially since she missed a lot of Kal-El's life and making him believe that he didn't any biological family members anymore. She just wished to make up for that, she will be there when Kal needed her.

O

After changing into normal clothes (Kara had to borrow some old clothes of Ma Kent), countless denies that he was younger than her and a few laughs, Kara and Kal had arrived to their next destination. It was a small yet simple house that was resided by a childhood friend of Clark-Kal-El had told her that it was his Earth name, and she needed one too (she hadn't think of one yet when they arrived at the house). The resident's name was Lana Lang and a female. Kara had teased her cousin about her; but he brushed it off, telling her that he got hots ("It means feelings in Earth slang." explained Kal) for another woman named Lois Lane but he admitted back when he was a child he got a small crush on Lana. Kara bit the inside of her cheek to stifle her giggle when Kal's face turned red; it was a coincidence that both of Kal's women shared the same initials, LL. She also discovered that Lana was one of the few people Kal trusted with his real identity as an alien.

Kal knocked on the door, leaving Kara wondering how he didn't knocked the door down. He explained that he had control over his superstrength and she will too since he'd train her when they had time. The front door opened revealing a beautiful lady with black hair that passed her shoulders and pretty green eyes. "Clark!" the lady, Lana, greeted with a sweet smile. "To what do I owe you this pleasure? And who is this young girl?"

Kara bristled at being called a young girl. She was older than Kal-El and older than this woman. So what if she looked like a thirteen-year-old? Looks can be deceiving. She may be physically younger than them but she was mentally older! Kal returned her smile, glancing at Kara at the corner of his eyes. "Lana, meet my cousin, Kara. Kara, this is my friend, Lana."

"Cousin? I didn't know Mr. and Mrs. Kent had a niece." said Lana, her eyes diverting to Kara.

Kara was the next one who spoke, "That's because they haven't. I'm his biological cousin. I know you know he's an alien, and I am too." she said, bluntly. "My real name is Kara Zor-El."

Lana blinked. Once. Twice. Thrice. "Oh." That was the only thing that escaped Lana's mouth after Kara introduced herself. The two Kryptonians looked at her worriedly as she didn't respond for a minute. The black-haired woman then snapped out of her trance before moving aside, indicating for the two to enter. "Come in."

Once the two aliens entered the house, Lana went to the living room. She sat on the purple couch with Kara and Kal following. She said, "So, what you're telling me is that you have a cousin from your home planet that is not dead? And that cousin is she?" she waved her hands at Kara. "And you're telling me this, why?"

"Truthfully, Kara should stay with Ma and Pa; but Kansas is just too far away. I need-"

"You need me to take care of her?" Lana asked, getting to the point. "Why, Clark? And no offense, Kara, but I don't think I'm the best babysitter here. You could take care of her, you know."

"I know that, Lana." Kal said. Meanwhile, Kara just folded her hands against her chest, thinking over Lana's words. She was right. Kal-El could take care of her. But there must be a reason why he was lending the guardianship of her to Lana. "I'm just going to be so busy between the Daily Planet, being Superman, and training Kara that I'm not going to spend so much quality time with her. With her age, she'll need some support from other than me. Are you willing to do it?"

Kal and Lana had some sort of staring contest. Lana was the first to broke away though, "Okay. Okay, fine."

* * *

O

 **CHARACTERS:**

• _Speaking Roles_ : Richard G./Robin, Kaldur'ahm/Aqualad, Wally W./Kid Flash, Conner K./Kon-El/Superboy, M'gann M/Miss Martian, Roy H./Red Arrow, Artemis C./Artemis, Zatanna Z./Zatanna, Raquel E./Rocket, Linda L./Kara Zor-El/Supergirl, (flashback or fb) Clark K./Kal-El/Superman, (fb) Alura In-Ze/Alura Zor-El, (fb) Lara Lor-Van/Lara Jor-El, (fb) Zor-El, Officer Davies, (fb) Lana L.

• _Non-speaking Roles_ : Bizarro, (fb) Jor-El

• _Mentioned_ : (future) Clark K./Kal-El/Superman, Gorilla G., (fb) Jonathan K., (fb) Martha K.

 **NOTES:**

[1] - Kryptonopolis is a real city in Krypton. It is where Superman was born.

[2] - Lor-Van is the real maiden name of the wife of Jor-El, Lara. She had a father named Lor-Van, who was Kryptonian astronaut (Or I think he was a Kryptonian astronaut). It is implied that the daughters get their maiden names from their fathers. Example is Lara and Kara (her father was Zor-El and her maiden name is Zor-El, too. Though, she is not married).

[3] - Kara is Kryptonian so she have the strength like Superman. It's like humans trying to strangle other humans.

** - The lines came from the transcript of the episode "Pilot" of the show, Supergirl.

Here is Chapter Nine, folks! Sorry if I overuse some words, my native tongue isn't English so I'm not that good in English. I mean, look at my wrong grammars. I have search in the dictionary some few words to finish this chapter. I'm really sorry if the story is so bad. Anyways, did you like Wally's POV? Those in the parentheses and written in italics are his thoughts, not some kind of distractive author's note. Is Kara's backstory alright? Is it convincing enough? Is my facts right? I dunno, you decide. You'll see what the future team is doing in the next chapter. About Kal-El's pod in the barn, not sure where in the barn it is exactly, just made it up. And wow! I've reached 5k+ words, this is the longest chapter I wrote. So I didn't add the part where Kara became Supergirl, you can use your imagination. Because I'm not sure if you'll be happy with my version; my version is already confusing. But, if you insist on having to know how Kara became Supergirl in my story, review for a one-shot about it.


	10. Chapter Ten

**SUMMARY** : After freeing the Justice League from the Light's control, the Team, with the clone Roy Harper, were bonding but they also need a mission bonding. Naturally, they get one. Their mission? Stop a villian with the name "Time Stream". But everything went wrong with the mission. One second they were fighting the enemy, the next they were in Watchtower with Superman and–was that?–Zatanna looking at them. One problem? The Zatanna they were staring at looked a little older and more beautiful and they can't have two Zatannas, can they?

 **DISCLAIMER** : I do not own Young Justice, folks! If I do, Wally West should never had ceased and Nightwing should never had leave the Team. Though, I own my OCs in this story.

 **WARNING** : OOC, a lot of that. And somehow a little violence and minor, like really minor as in microscopic size, cussing.

* * *

 **REVIEWS** : Only three reviews? *pouts* Well, it's alright. Now the shout-outs.

 ** _Unlucky Alis_** : Yeah, Kara's one of my favorite female heroes. She's so amazing. And I guess we agree on the speedster thing.

 ** _Nightwingsass_** : Thanks. But I'm ashamed, super ashamed, to say I had never watched Smallville. So I don't have any idea about its parts you were talking about. :( I'm sorry.

 ** _Guest_** : Erm, I did put Batgirl in the story. She's been in this story ever since Chapter 3.

* * *

O

Chapter Ten:

Meet the Talon

O

* * *

 **|January 6, 17: 07 PM EST**

 **|National City Docks**

 **|TEAM YEAR SIX**

The sound of metal clashing with metal echoed around the area, along with constant grunts. Blood was splattered on the ground. Some members of the Team were scattered somewhere, some injured or unconscious. Hopefully, there was no casualties. Barbara didn't know what would happen if there was casualties like the last time they faced this masked enemy.

Last time they had battled this foe, they lost the previous Dove and the Kryptonians almost died. Unlike the previous Dove, their current Dove was a female (and Barbara was grateful for that, this Team needed more female members, anyway). Hawk was devastated when the previous Dove died, they were brothers after all, so she couldn't blame him when he wasn't here, helping. Another reason was that he and Dove was on another mission.

The masked figure was wearing some sort of black and gold costume and a mask with the same color, the mask looking like an owl. He had straps on him, full of daggers and knives with a symbol of an owl on one end. A sheath was slung on his back, the sword gone because it was being used. A utility belt, unlike the Bat's, was strapped around his waist.

Barbara drew a bat-a-rang from her utility belt and threw it at the mysterious guy. She watched as it hurtled to him, but her eyes widened when he deflected it with his katana. The bat-a-rang ricocheted towards Tigress, who was fighting him. It almost hit her but she sliced it with her own katana.

While Tigress was distracted from slicing that reflected bat-a-rang, the enemy made his move. He moved so fast that Barbara's eyes couldn't follow him. That only thing she heard was a pained yelp and Tigress fell on her knees, clutching a deep wound on her side.

There was a roar and Superboy tried to pounce on the enemy. However, the masked figure anticipated his move and flipped over Superboy, then stabbed the hero with something on his shoulder. Superboy didn't last on his feet, like Tigress, his knees buckled. He face-planted on the floor while moaned. Barbara didn't need to check on him to figure out that the dagger that was embedded on his shoulder was laced with Kryptonite.

Barbara had enough. Their leader, Aqualad, was unconscious, thrown into the water. He hadn't resurfaced yet. Some members, like Miss Martian and Wonder Girl, were injured gravely. She hoped that they would be okay when calvary had arrived. They were only few members who were still standing, like her and Robin (but only the two of then were able to fight their enemy, since those uninjured and conscious were tending the opposites). The latter was beside her, his collapsible bō had expanded. Like Aqualad, some were also unconscious.

"What do we do?" Tim asked. "Whoever this guy is, he was able to take down the most experience. He can also block out telepathic approach, Miss Martian wasn't able to read the guy's mind."

Barbara growled, "Whoever this bastard is, he is going down."

Tim just nodded, face emotionless, but Barbara knew he was afraid. Who wouldn't be? Even she was afraid. This guy had taken down Aqualad, Tigress, Miss Martian, and Superboy. Sure, Barbara knew she and Tim were far more experienced them, they mentor wasn't Batman for nothing. But, she didn't know this guy's style. He was unpredictable. He was like the Joker—deadly, annoying, unpredictable, scary.

The masked figure faced them, and Barbara's heart skipped a beat. Not those type of skipping when she always so Dick's smile, those type of skips where she was afraid. She didn't show him that he scared her, she wouldn't anyone that satisfaction, let alone this guy. Like every Bat, she was emotionless and serious from the outside. Inside? Er, that's another story.

Tim tensed at her side. Barbara brought out her own weapon, escrima sticks. She had been practicing that kind of weapon with Dick before he disappeared. Her heart clenched at the thought of him but she shoved it aside for now, she had problems to solve. She proved herself to be good at escrima sticks, but she knew she wasn't as good as Dick with this weapon.

The enemy advanced at them and both of the Bats had to avoid the slashes of his katana. The guy then slashed his sword to Tim, but the young hero managed to block his attack with his bō. Barbara kicked the enemy on the back of his knee and he grunted but that didn't slow down his movements. Because she was facing the back of the enemy, she had to duck to avoid a blow that his elbow sent her.

She also ducked because there was a ray of light coming towards them. Because the guy was busy fighting Tim, he didn't see the ray. He noticed it a little to late (because Tim had backed away), and it struck him, sending him a few feet back. Barbara looked at the source of that blow and she saw Stargirl pointing her staff where the guy was previously standing.

"Thought I could help," Stargirl said, lowering her staff. There was a trickle of blood on her temple. "The guy knocked me out so that's my revenge."

"Well, thanks," Barbara said, grinning. "Glad you're back to the land of the living."

"That was awesome!"

Stargirl smiled in Tim's way, but it quickly vanished. She cried, "Look out!"

Apparently, the masked figure was already on his feet. He performed a roundhouse kick that caught Tim off-guard. Tim crumpled on the ground, the kick had hit him on the head so he was knocked unconscious.

Angered, Barbara saw red as she attacked the enemy mercilessly. She loathed when someone had hurt Tim, she was the one looking for Tim since he disappeared. She didn't know how many punches, kicks, and attacks had she endured to the guy, but she didn't care. This person had hurt Tim, maybe not fatal but he still had hurt him. His kick could cause a concussion. That was something Barbara was not looking foward to.

Then, pain exploded on her shoulder. She gasped loudly and backed away from the enemy. Like Superboy, a knife was lodged on her shoulder. But unlike the knife that was used to stab Superboy, it had no Kryptonite nor poison. She was glad there was no poison. Behind the enemy, she could see Stargirl preparing to fire another ray.

What happened next was something she wasn't expecting.

Stargirl fired and the ray was heading towards them. Barbara was ready to dive to the side when it hit him. But that never happened. The enemy grabbed her shoulders and gripped them hard; then, he threw her on the line of fire.

The last thing she saw was the ray coming towards her and the scream that erupted from Stargirl. Then, she welcomed the darkness.

O

Stargirl was frozen. She didn't mean for that to happen, it was a total accident. She didn't know that their enemy would use Batgirl as a human shield. So, she watched in horror as the ray she produced from her staff hit Barbara on the chest.

She screamed as Batgirl was incapacitated, falling on the floor and staying limp. She knew that her rays weren't fatal so she was sure that Batgirl wasn't dead. She could see Tigress trying to get up to her feet, wincing slightly at the wound that was inflicted on her.

Deciding on helping the senior member, Stargirl hovered on the ground. She flew towards the enemy, who she immediately engaged in a battle. She knew she was a nothing against someone as skilled as whoever this was. She was a rookie, joined two months after Supergirl did. Of course, she could win against someone during sparring.

They were waiting for the calvary, they needed help as soon as possible. Besides, not all members of the Team had come. She, Batgirl, Robin, Miss Martian, Superboy, Tigress, Wonder Girl, Beast Boy, and Aqualad were the only members who went to this mission, while the rest were calvary. Well, except Supergirl and those band of misfits. Ehem. She meant, those band of past tourists.

Where was she again? Oh right, her INEXPERIENCED battle with a super skilled and super EXPERIENCED foe. She fell on the ground, winded, as the enemy digged his foot on her chest. She yelled curse words at him, clawing his foot. "Get off me, you—"

"Get off her, you monster!" The pressure of the foot on her chest disappeared as the masked figure faced Tigress once again. They exchanged blows and clashed katanas. Stargirl was amazed that even though Tigress was injured she was able to hold her ground against this man. She just sat there on the ground, dazed, watching the dangerous battle of those two trained assassins.

She gave a triumphant smirk when Tigress finally disarmed the enemy, his sword clattering on the ground behind Tigress. The tip of her blade was pressed against the enemy's throat. Stargirl overheard their conversation.

"Who are you?" asked Tigress, with a dangerous edge on her voice. The enemy didn't answer, so Stargirl guessed this wasn't a conversation. Tigress pressed the blade more against him, "I asked, who are you?"

Stargirl inwardly groaned as there were no answer. She slumped against the ground, if the enemy was just going to give them the silent treatment during an interrogation, then there was no way they would found out his identity. "Me?" asked a raspy, yet hard voice. Stargirl's ears perked up and she sat back up. "Why, they call me the Talon."

"They? Who's 'they'?"

"Why, hero," said Talon. Stargirl tried not to squeal that she knew the masked figure's identity. Well, maybe not the 'real-name-identity' thing but the 'pretend-name-identity'. To say, she was proud that she was one of the two that first learned the enemy's name. The Team and the League had been trying to find out the enemy's identity, to no avail. "I thought that you'd be the first one to figure it out, along with those Bats. But, clearly, I thought wrong."

Tigress gritted her teeth, her eyes turning into slits. "What do you mean?"

"Think about it—you and the Bats live in Gotham. I'm from Gotham," both heroine's eyes widened. "And I have a surprise."

Before Stargirl or Tigress could utter a word, Talon threw a flash bang on the ground. A burst of light almost blinded Stargirl if she hadn't covered her eyes. Tigress released another yelp as she stumbled on her foot, falling on her butt.

When Stargirl opened her eyes, there was still white spots on her vision, but it was disappearing. She spotted Tigress, still on the ground and rubbing her eyes. Where Talon was once standing was a note. She shared confused looks with the senior member before Tigress picked it up. While reading it, Stargirl noticed that Tigress' breath had hitched.

Becoming more confused, she snatched (kindly!) the paper from Tigress' clutches and read it. What she read was something she didn't understand, but from Tigress' actions, the tiger-clad heroine do.

 _Beware the Court of Owls_

 _That watches all time_

 _Ruling Gotham from a shadowed perch_

 _Behind granite and lime_

 _They watch you at your hearth_

 _They watch you on your bed_

 _Speak not a whispered word about them_

 _Or they'll send the Talon for your head_

* * *

O

 **CHARACTERS:**

•Speaking Roles: Richard G./Talon, Artemis C./Tigress, Barbara G./Batgirl, Tim D./Robin, Courtney W./Stargirl

•Non-speaking Roles: Conner K./Kon-El/Superboy

•Mentioned: Richard G./Nightwing, Kaldur'ahm/Aqualad, M'gann M./Miss Martian, Garfield L./Beast Boy, Cassandra S./Wonder Girl, Linda L./Kara Zor-El/Supergirl, Hank H./Hawk, Don H./Dove (deceased), Dawn G./Dove

 **NOTES:**

Well, I give you a new chapter. Check out the poll on my profile about which abandoned story of mine will be rewritten. Do not worry, I have no intentions of abandoning this story unlike my previous stories. If you ask what happened to Conner after he was stabbed by a Kryptonite-laced knife/dagger, he was tended by Artemis or Tigress. He passed out during the time that Artemis was tending him. I hope that clears the confusion. And I'm sorry this chapter was not that long, but I promise I'll make it up in the next chapter. And Chapter 12 will contain atleast 4, 000 words. That chapter has the title of one of the most famous comics of DC, anyway. Can't wait for "The Killing Joke" chapter! Stay tuned, everybody! And I forgot, have you guys already read thr DC Universe Rebirth One-Shot? I swear, I was bawling when it came to Wally (our Wally)'s part. The scenes where no one could remember him was breaking my already broken heart. Batman, Linda, Dick, Barry... Even Cap. Boomerang and Cyborg! And the part where he was saying his goodbyes to Barry was just... I can't describe how it made me feel so depressed. The freakin' feels! Thanks to Barry, he's back. We just got our lovable ginger speedster back. THANKS, DC!


	11. Chapter Eleven

**SUMMARY** : After freeing the Justice League from the Light's control, the Team, with the clone Roy Harper, were bonding but they also need a mission bonding. Naturally, they get one. Their mission? Stop a villian with the name "Time Stream". But everything went wrong with the mission. One second they were fighting the enemy, the next they were in Watchtower with Superman and-was that?-Zatanna looking at them. One problem? The Zatanna they were staring at looked a little older and more beautiful and they can't have two Zatannas, can they?

 **DISCLAIMER** : I do not own Young Justice, folks! If I do, Wally West should never had ceased and Nightwing should never had leave the Team. Though, I own my OCs in this story. And no, I do not own Insidious: Chapter 3 and Captain America: Civil War.

 **WARNING** : OOC, a lot of that.

* * *

 **REVIEWS** : Thanks for all the reviews, guys! Even if it's only to reviews. I'm afraid there would be no shoutout for this chapter, but expect one on the next chapter. The review button below is just begging to be pressed.

* * *

O

Chapter Eleven:

Finding A Way Home

O

* * *

 **|January 8, 13:23 PM EDT**

 **|Watchtower**

 **|TEAM YEAR SIX**

Three days, they were here for three freakin' days. The League was helping them find a way home but they said that it would take a long time. It was already the 8th of January and the League yet had to find a way back home. Wally West was already getting tiresome to waiting. He was ADHD for goodness sake. Blame his powers, he wasn't ADHD before he achieved his superspeed.

But atleast there was a distraction.

There was a BANG and he died, blood seeping around his body. The bullet had lodged to his chest, directly at his heart. His companion knelt beside him, bowing his head. The word 'GAME OVER' appeared on his side of the screen. Wally stared, bewildered. He then threw his controller on the corner and cried, "Oh c'mon! That's the third time my character died," he moaned. "When am I going to win?"

"Eh, I don't know," Dick said[1], pausing the game and lowering his controller. "Maybe it's because you're not good in video games as I am."

"Dude!" Wally yelled, scandalized. "I am the master of video games. Not you!"

"Walls, we've been playing video games since we were kids, and you know that I've always beat you," reasoned Dick, smirking. "Besides, didn't you remember when I'd admit that you were a better gamer than Roy?"

In fact, Wally remembered that memory vividly. The three of them were challenging each other on who was the best gamer. While the three of them fought, Kaldur had wisely decided that it was going to be worse when he disrupt the argument and the game, so he just sat on another couch and read a book. Wally lost to Dick and Roy lost to both Wally and Dick. The two latters had spend their day teasing Roy that he was a lousy gamer. Dick begrudgingly admitted that Wally was a better gamer than Roy.

 _"Okay. I admit that you're a far better gamer than Roy."_

 _"Why, thank you, Dickie-bird."_

 _"I'm still better than you and don't call me Dickie-bird!"_

Dick was only ten-years-old when that had happened, Wally was twelve and Roy was fifteen. Well, technically, Dick was eleven-years-old already since that happened the day after his birthday.

"Well, Wally," Dick continued, standing up from his seat. "I am going to help the League in finding our way home. You coming?"

"No." Wally said, staring at the paused game. Dick shrugged and walked out of the entertainment room, the door already closing before Wally called, "Wait! On second thought, I'm coming." He grabbed the remote, turned the TV off and superspeed over to Dick.

O

"Argh! I'm regretting my decision already."

Wally banged his head on the table in front of him. Dick, who sat across him, looked in amusement. They were back in the meeting room and no one was using the room except them. Dick had a holographic screen in front of him and were typing some sort of codes. It was giving Wally a migraine. How was he supposed to read those codes? He's not a techno-genius like his best friend.

"Why did I agreed to come here? What am I supposed to do?"

Wally wanted to smack Dick when he started talking (the smart-ass), "In truth, you didn't want to come with me at first. But then you change your mind and I didn't even force you to come, so it's not my fault. And you're suppose to find some ways or answers to send us back to our time, Wally, not whine all day."

Wally huffed, "Who said I was whining?"

"Uh, me." said Dick in a deadpan voice, with an eyebrow arched up. "Back to the topic, Wally the least you could do is help me and the League solve this problem of ours," he tapped something on the screen and the same holographic screen appeared in front of Wally. "There! Now c'mon and help me, Kid Lazy."

With that, Dick returned to whatever he was reading. Wally followed his actions but with some difficulty. He tried to read the codes, he really did-but it was really giving him a migraine. What kinds of codes were this, anyway? How was someone able to read this kind of junk? For the second time that day, Wally banged his head on the table, which slightly startled Dick.

Dick frowned, "Dude, what the heck is wrong with you?"

"Dick," he ignored the protests that Dick was giving him for saying his real name and the shiver that crawled up to his spine when Dick glared at him. "Are you trying to kill my brain-?"

"Not like you had any." the younger muttered.

Wally continued talking like the younger hero hadn't interrupted him, "Because this codes are unreadable. What kind of language are these codes are in, anyway? Destroy-brain-with-constant-headaches-an languange. I swear, only techno-geeks are able to read this!"

"You are so not whelmed," Dick announced, staring at Wally blankly. "And you're also a geek."

"Science geeks are different from techno-geeks, man." the speedster said, looking back at Dick with an offended look. He didn't understand how his best friend, his best friend of all people, would consider science geeks and techno-geeks as the same. Sure, they had the word 'geek' but that didn't mean they were the same! Science geeks read normally, with a normal language; whilst techno-geeks read this stupid codes like they're some type of Morse Code. What the heck?

Dick said, "Whatever, Walls, I don't have time for your complaining. If you don't want to help me, then go find something else to do." The hologram in front of Wally dissipated and Dick went back to his work. Wally slumped against his seat, releasing a deep breath. His foot started tapping on the floor, in sync with his fingers that were drumming on the table.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. T-_

"Wally, cut it out!"

Silence. The only sound was the breathing of the two occupants of the room and the noise Dick's fingers were causing just by typing on the holographic screen. Silence. Then-"You wanna play twenty questions?"

There was a third and loud THUD as a head had slammed to the table. But instead of Wally banging his head on the table, Dick did.

O

A muffled shriek echoed around the room and Wally lifted his head to the future members of the Team watching a horror movie. He had entered the entertainment room since Dick-Robin, he didn't like to be called that it public-was boring him to death by ignoring him. He apparently fell asleep.

The one who screamed was Wonder Girl, who had covered her face with a pillow. Blue Beetle and the Kid Flash were sniggering on both of her sides. Beast Boy-Wally swore that little kid was familiar, he couldn't remember where he'd seen him, though-was cowering behind the couch; and Supergirl was staring wide-eyed at the TV.

Wally looked confused and asked, "What happened?"

Five pairs of eyes landed on him and he immediately felt uncomfortable. Wonder Girl was the one who answered him, "See, Kara told us that we should watch a horror movie since she was missing the thrills of those kinds of movies. We said 'okay', but didn't really thought that we'd be engrossed to it. She said we should watch the movie 'Insidious Chapter 3' and I admit, I was curious. Then, we just watched this girl named Quinn get hit by car because she was staring at someone at a dark alley, I think. We just started, by the way."

"'Insidious Chapter 3'? They already have a third movie?" asked Wally, incredulously.

"Well, sure," Kara replied, crossing her arms. "This is the year 2017, anyway. So you've missed a lot of movies. Such as last year's grossing movie 'Captain America: Civil War'."

"No way."

"Yes way."

"We could change the movie to last year's CA movie," Kid Flash said. "I've already watch this horror movie and it looks like none wanted to continue ("I do!" Supergirl and Blue Beetle protested), so there's no problem in changing the movies." Before Supergirl and Blue Beetle could continue in protesting, Kid Flash rushed out of the room to get the CD.

In truth, Wally was confused on what he felt towards this second Kid Flash. He felt conflicted. Should he be happy that there was someone who could continue his legacy, like how the new Robin continued Dick's legacy? Or should he be mad that there was another Kid Flash? He always thought that he would be the only Kid Flash to Flash. That he would be Flash's only partner. He never thought that someone would replace him. Who was this time's Kid Flash?

His train of thoughts fell on a cliff when someone snapped their fingers in front of his face. That someone was revealed to be Kara, who looked a little concerned at him. She said, "Kid Flash already put the CD in the DVD player. We're going to watch now, wanna join?"

"Sure." said Wally, cracking a smile before joining the young heroes on their movie marathon.

O

His head throbbed painfully, a headache rushing fast. Dick massaged his fingers on his temple in attempt to force the headache away. His shoulders and legs were stiff from sitting in the same position for hours. He had been looking for a clue to solve their problem.

During his search, M'gann had entered the mission room and asked him if he wanted to eat. Dick politely declined, though, insisting that he wasn't hungry. M'gann shot him a worried look before exiting the room.

He was becoming restless on his search. Dick wanted to go home already, he wanted to see his Bruce not the Bruce on this time. Batman of this time didn't even spare him a glance. Come to think of it, no one of the Bats had glanced at him for a long time. And if they did, they had this sad look on their faces. It did not made him feel the aster.

Had something happened to me? he thought, stretching his arms. There was a satisfying 'pop' from his shoulders and he sighed in relief and bliss.

He hoped it was nothing bad. Batgirl had said that he was off-world, with some Leaguers maybe, doing a mission. Maybe they just missed his future self, but when Batgirl had said that he was off-world, it was like she was unsure. Maybe his future self was a member of the League, but he couldn't think of leaving the Team just to join the JLA.

It did not help his thinking when he sense some familiarity to Batgirl. He felt that he had seen her somewhere, it was in the back of his tongue. She was so familiar. What striked him was her blue eyes and red flaming hair, the same color as Wally and Roy's. The question was: Who was Batgirl?

Then, it crashed on him like a ton of bricks. Who did he know that had ginger hair and startling blue eyes that lived in Gotham? Who did he know that had the potential to be a Gotham vigilante? Dick sat straight up, the thought sinking in in his brain.

Of course it had to be Barbara. The same Barbara Gordon that was his best friend, the same Barbara Gordon who was the daughter of the commissioner.

Dick couldn't fought off the grin that was creeping on his face. He finally knew Batgirl's identity. He was happy that his best friend had joined their nightly activities, but was worried at the same time. He couldn't afford the one of his best friends get hurt in the job.

He stood up, shutting off the holographic screen. He stalked towards the door and left the room. He got a Batgirl to talk to.

O

So Barbara was at the cafeteria of the headquarters, Dick thought as he watched the red-headed Bat converse with Huntress (Dick had met her yesterday, and found out that she was the original Huntress, while Artemis' mom just used that alias) and Black Canary. They talked like they knew each other for years and were each other's BFFs. Dick shuddered at mentioning BFFs like he was a girl.

They were not the only one in the cafeteria. It was almost full with League members and Team members. On one table was Green Arrow, Flash, and Hal Jordan-all three coming back from their off-world mission. On another table was Miss Martian and Tigress, talking in hushed tones. Hawkwoman and a Leaguer named Booster Gold passed Dick and nodded to him in greeting.

Dick marched to Barbara's table, its occupants not noticing him. But before he could reach the table, someone bumped into him. "Sorry-"

The person whom he bumped into smiled at him, "Hey, you're one of those past tourists, right?" Dick nodded slowly, taking in the appearance of the person. He was a guy, obviously. He was wearing a stage magician outfit like Zatara and Zatanna wore, along with the ridiculous (don't tell Zatanna he said that) top hat. He was towering over Dick by few inches, and Dick frowned at that-basically, this guy was also taller than him. He also had some resemblance with Zatara and Zatanna.

"Not to be rude, but who are you?" Dick asked.

"I'm Zatara." said the guy and Dick's eyes widened. "Well, the new Zatara, anyway. Like-Zatara II," The guy identified as Zatara grinned at him. "Nice to meet you, past Robin. And don't worry about your way at getting home. Fate, Zatanna, and I are already looking for magical ways to send you back. The Green Lanterns are searching the universe for alien tech that may help you. The Bats are looking at the files of this 'Time Stream'. We are all helping you, you don't have to exhaust yourself."

"How do you know that I'm exhausting myself on research?" Dick asked, failing to notice the mischevious glint at Zatara's eyes.

Zatara said, "One, you just admit it. Two, I didn't say anything about research. Three, I was on watch duty so I saw you on the meeting room[2]."

Dick didn't say anything for a moment and Zatara got the message, "I'll leave you here, I'm sure Zatanna is already looking for me." Zatara left and Dick stared at his retreating figure before going to Barbara's table. The three women were still oblivious of Dick. Barbara sipped some water from her bottle.

"'-not see you coming. Forgive me.'" Dick heard Huntress said sarcastically. "Dixon said. It was a total chaos after that. All because Walter couldn't take an insult. Soon, Dixon was calling Hunter because-"

"Robin!" Barbara called, taking notice of Dick for the first time. Huntress and Black Canary's head snapped towards him, looking a little annoyed.

"Um..." Dick shuffled his feet as he became the subject of the trio's gaze. "Batgirl, can we talk in private?"

Barbara looked confused, but agreed nonetheless. She looked at the two ladies beside her, who was grumbling that they were interrupted. "Girls, do you mind finding another table to eat?" Huntress looked disgruntled, glaring at Dick. Black Canary rolled her eyes at the black-haired woman before dragging her away, both carrying their trays.

"We'll continued the story later." Huntress said, as the two heroines went to sit along with Wonder Woman and Superman.

Dick sat down next to Barbara, who was looking curiously at him. Dick thought her face was cute-the way her brows furrowed, her eyes shined with curiosity, her lips forming a tiny 'o'. Then, Dick mentally smacked himself. He couldn't think like that about Barbara, he had a girlfriend and this Barbara was older than him at this timeline. But he didn't deny that Barbara was pretty, because he knew it was true.

He didn't complain about the place they were having the private conversation in. The people in the cafeteria was chatting too loudly for them to overhear the Bats' conversation. "I want to to tell you that I..." He faltered.

Barbara gave him an encouraging smile and gestured for him to continue. Dick gulped down the lump that was rising from his throat. He was slowly becoming anxious since he'd asked Barbara for a private talk. He gathered up the courage from his inside and said, "I know who you really are, Barbara."

Once that words left his lips, Dick expected her to be shocked at least. But Barbara didn't show any other expression than thoughtfulness, and she nodded in understanding. "I see," she mused. "Knew you would figure it out faster than your teammates. You are, after all, the protégé of the World's Greatest Detective. And you already knew me, since we've been best friends since you were adopted by Bruce."

"Thanks for telling me you already know, Dick," Barbara said, patting his hand. "I really appreciate that."

Dick blushed when her hand made contact with his, murmuring 'You're welcome' before leaving the cafeteria. He mentally scolded himself again for acting so flustered around Barbara. Now, he was having conflicted feeling between her and Zatanna. Would he act this flustered around the Barbara from his time when he got back? He hoped not.

* * *

O

 **CHARACTERS:**

• _Speaking Roles_ : Richard G./Robin, Wally W./Kid Flash, Barbara G./Batgirl, Cassandra S./Wonder Girl, Jaime R./Blue Beetle, Bart A./Kid Flash, Linda L./Kara Zor-El/Supergirl, Helena B./Huntress, Zachary Z./Zatara

• _Non-speaking Roles_ : (past and future) M'gann M./Miss Martian, Artemis C./Tigress, Garfield L./Beast Boy, Clark K./Kal-El/Superman, Diana P./Wonder Woman, Barry A./Flash, Hal J./Green Lantern, Shayera H./Hawkwoman, Oliver Q./Green Arrow, Dinah L./Black Canary, Michael J. C./Booster Gold

• _Mentioned_ : Kaldur'ahm/Aqualad, Roy H./Speedy, (past and future) Zatanna Z./Zatanna, Tim D./Robin, Bruce W./Batman, Green Lanterns [J. Stewart, Guy G., Kyle R.], Giovanni Z./Zatara, Giovanni Z./Dr. Fate, Paula C.

 **NOTES:**

[1] - Since Wally knew Robin's real identity, he will be mentioned as 'Dick' at Wally's perspective.

[2] - Since in Earth-16 there is no Teen Titans, Zachary, cousin of Zatanna, joined Young Justice before he joined the Justice League.

Here's Chapter 11 and like I said, it will be longer than the last chapter. To avoid confusion, I would have the past tourists use their real names, except for Dick. Well, only those who knows his identity (Wally, Babs, Tim, Bruce, etc.) will refer to him as Dick in their own perspectives. Those who don't know his real identity will call him 'Rob' or 'Robbie' while Tim remains as 'Robin'. And yes, I added Zachary. There's no problem with that, right? There's a not-so-subtle hint that Robbie has a crush on Barbara (he won't try to make a move at the future Barbara since that is just wrong, and he still has Zatanna). And I'm excited for the next chapter: The Killing Joke! Who's ready for that chapter? There's also a subtle hint for the Birds of Prey, did you see it? Okay, that's all. Don't forget to rate and review, I'm lacking that these days. Please *cute puppy dog eyes* Please R and R, guys, I would appreciate it. Constructive criticism would really help me improe my writing. And I'm sorry for making you guys wait a month for this chapter.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**SUMMARY** : After freeing the Justice League from the Light's control, the Team, with the clone Roy Harper, were bonding but they also need a mission bonding. Naturally, they get one. Their mission? Stop a villian with the name "Time Stream". But everything went wrong with the mission. One second they were fighting the enemy, the next they were in Watchtower with Superman and–was that?–Zatanna looking at them. One problem? The Zatanna they were staring at looked a little older and more beautiful and they can't have two Zatannas, can they?

 **DISCLAIMER** : I do not own Young Justice, folks! If I do, Wally West should never had ceased and Nightwing should never had leave the Team. Though, I own my OCs in this story. And I also do not own the movies (and one video game) that are going to be mentioned.

 **WORD COUNT** : 6, 425 words

 **WARNING** : OOC, a lot of that. Made a few tweaks to the original "The Killing Joke" comic. Sorry, not sorry.

 **DEDICATION** : I dedicate this chapter to everyone ;).

 **LEGENDS** : Normal — normal talk; _Italics_ — Mind Link and others; **Bold** — Emphasis

* * *

 **REVIEWS** : Thanks for the continuous support, guys! I appreciate it so much, it makes me happy. Be sure to click that review button at the bottom. He's getting fidgety.

 ** _your-lie-in-september_** : Thanks! I hope you keep reading and reviewing in this story. It would make yours truly grateful and happy.

 ** _Nightwingsass_** : Yes! The Killing Joke is this chapter, I hope you will be satisfied with my version. And Dick is smart, so that's why he's the first one to realize that something's wrong with the Batfamily and to him. If you don't mind me asking, who's the lady you're speaking of and who's unmasking?

* * *

O

Chapter Twelve:

The Killing Joke

O

* * *

 **|January 9, 9:45 PM EDT**

 **|Watchtower**

 **|TEAM YEAR SIX**

"So you're telling us you know her identity yet you won't tell us who she really is?"

Dick felt his teammates' stares boring holes at the back of his head. It had been only yesterday when he found out that Barbara was Batgirl. He hadn't told anyone of her identity, not even Wally. And Wally knew everyone in the Batfamily—well, everyone in their correct time. He only told his teammates that he knew who Batgirl was really was. Oh, how he regret that decision.

"Guys, she's a Bat. I won't share her secret because Batman will kill me." Dick said, turning around so he can face them. Conner and Artemis had an annoyed look. M'gann and Kaldur was just nonchalant, not prying anything from him. Zatanna and Rocket shared an eager look but it disappeared when he said that. Wally, however, was a different topic. He wore a grin but it was clear that he was hurt. Dick knew his best friend like that.

Wally knew Dick's identity since the speedster was thirteen and he was eleven. Dick had told both Roy and Wally on his birthday, and after he explained his story, his two ginger friends were left flabbergasted. Bruce was mad when he found out, but then he let it go, knowing that he couldn't change anything after that. But Bruce left a parting gift to those two redheads, threatening to hunt them down if they told anyone else of the BatFamily's identities.

Artemis said, "Then what's the purpose of telling us?"

Dick shrugged, "Dunno."

Artemis' eyes almost bugged out and she stepped forward to strangle him, but Wally and M'gann stopped her. The blonde archer was spouting curses at Dick, but he only grinned teasingly in return. They managed to calm Artemis a few minutes later.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Zatanna asked, capturing the attention of the Team members. Dick arched an eyebrow, possessing the look that said, _What do you mean?_ "We can't seriously just stand here all day pestering Robin about Batgirl's identity. We've been stuck at this satellite for three days—and we're only allowed to go in this room, the meeting room, the cafeteria, and the main room. I've gotten bored with watching movies for those three days. And we're not exactly getting that much of a entertainment in this ENTERTAINMENT room."

"What?" Wally asked, aghast. "I think it's awesome! We're watching movies that hasn't come out yet in our time and those movies are epic. Have you seen San Andreas? X-Men: Apocalypse? Avengers: Age of Ultron? And the last two games of one of my favorite games, Uncharted. Uncharted 3 and 4! They're totally awesome, especially U4. I mean, have you seen the graphics? They seem so real—"

"Wally, we've come to a decision to call you our 'Geek King'," Dick said, grinning. His grin became wider when Wally blushed. Wally tossed Dick a heated glare before huffing, crossing his arms. The latter then turned to his teammates, "So, Zee, what do you propose we do?"

"I don't know. Depends on what the others like."

"I vote pranking!"

"WALLY!"

"What? C'mon, Arty, it'll be fun."

"No, it won't be!"

"I vote we bake something."

"That's nice, M'gann. But NO."

"Don't be rude!"

"I'm NOT being rude."

"Yes, you are!"

"Enough," Kaldur said firmly, massaging his temples. Both Wally and Artemis instantly stopped bickering with Artemis glowering at Wally. "Please refrain from arguing, Artemis, Wally."

"So, any suggestion—the kind of suggestion where everyone will agree to, Wally, put down your hand—as to what we'll do?" Dick inquired. He ignored Wally's whining that they should just pick pranking. Dick was tempted to agree pranking with Wally, but he knew was that the others would complain that they weren't going to do anything that involved the _whole_ team.

"Why don't we check the memorial?" Conner asked. The team members, including Dick, blinked at him. Dick had heard Conner mutter something about a 'memorial' in the last three days, but he hadn't actually paid attention to it. He actually thought that Conner had watched a movie with a scene involving a memorial that it stucked in his brain. "What?"

Wally frowned, "Dude, what 'memorial'?"

"See," Conner started. "Three days ago, when the future Team members had introduced themselves to us, they had a mission, right?" Everyone nodded, still feeling confused. "The future Aqualad pulled Kara aside before either of them can leave the room. Aqualad said something about not letting us enter some memorial when Kara watched us."

Dick's confusion began to fade away as he listened to this. Though, it was replaced by suspicion and wariness. A memorial was where people honor to who lost their lives in a battle. His heart sinked at the thought of Team members dying. _Maybe they're not team members_ , he chided himself. _Maybe they're civilians who the heroes honor, since maybe they died in a heroic way_.

But he knew he was wrong.

"Why? What's so special about this 'memorial' you're talking about?" Artemis asked, somehow intrigued.

"I don't really know what's special about it, or where it is," Conner said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "But I thought you'd be curious about it. I was actually planning to tell you three days ago, but it slipped out of my mind."

"Well then," Wally announced. "Let's find this memorial and see what's worthy to be curious of."

O

After two and a half hours of searching, they finally found the place. Or what they thought to be the memorial. The sign glued tight on the door had the words "Hall of Heroes" imprinted on it. They weren't really sure if this was the memorial, but they hadn't found anything that looked remotely close to a memorial. So, they decided that maybe this place was it.

The steel door automatically opened once Dick took a step forward. The place, however, was something they were not expecting. In some areas, the walls were replaced by a clear glass, making the galaxy and stars outside the Watchtower stood out. The place itself resembled an ordinary park—the green grass, the slightly tall trees, the slight, gentle breeze (the Team had no clue how the breeze was able to exist in the satellite in outer space)—but the outside view ruined that image.

Dick expected the room to be just a dull place, with bronze or gold statues of heroes were displayed. He was really surprised when the hall of heroes turned out to be a park. Wally voiced out everyone's thoughts, "A park? The Hall of Heroes is a park? Shouldn't it be just a hall, like what in the sign said? The **HALL** of Heroes?"

"I don't know, KF, but if this is the memorial future Aqualad doesn't want us to enter, we should look around the place. You know, to see a memorial—statue, grave, or anything." Dick said, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"Split up, Team," Kaldur ordered. "M'gann, Conner, and I will check the east side; Robin, Wally, and Artemis will go to the west side; while Roy, Zatanna, and Raquel go to the north side. M'gann, set up the mind link so we can contact each other once we found something." M'gann nodded, her eyes glowed green for a moment before turning back to normal.

Conner grunted, "Sounds good to me." He followed M'gann who already took off. Dick watched the three non-humans members disappear from view, the trees blocking the others for them to see. Roy's group also took off, the archer nodding at the remaining trio.

"C'mon." Dick said, leading Wally and Artemis to the west side.

After two minutes of checking the place out, they'd stumbled upon a hologram. A holographic statue of a person, to be exact. The person on the statue was a young Caucasian teenager with aquamarine eyes. She was a female and had a slender build. Her ruddy hair was worn in a pixie cut with longer bangs framing her face. She wore a skintight, light yellow tank-top that revealed her midriff, with aquamarine hemming in a pattern resembling a low neckline and around the edges. Around her waist she wore a short sarong-like cloth fastened with a ring with the end of the cloth hanging to her front. On her forearms were light yellow, short, fingerless, formal gloves while on her ankles and feet she wore what resemble light yellow yoga socks. She also wore an aquamarine choker around her neck.

"Who's this?" Artemis asked, circling the statue and inspecting it. She ran her hand on the steel base that was supporting the hologram. Wally and Dick simultaneously shrugged, and Dick joined Artemis in searching for clues. "You think she's with the League?"

"Was, not is," Dick replied, staring at the golden plaque on the metal base. "It says here that she died sometime in February 2015. And according to the calendar they have here, it's January 2017. It means she's been dead for almost two years."

"Yeah," Wally said, taking a look at the plaque, too. "Wait—is that for real?"

"What's for real?" Artemis asked once again, shoving Wally aside (who let out an indignant shout). She read the words on the plaque and she gasped. "There's been an Aquagirl?"

The words on the plaque said:

" _Tula a.k.a. Aquagirl_

 _June 23rd, 1994_ [1] _-February 18th, 2015_

 _A loving daughter, girlfriend, friend_

 _A strong warrior, savior, hero_

 _May you rest in peace, old friend_ "

"So Aquaman also decided to take a new protégé, like some of the other heroes did," Wally commented. He looked thoughtful for a second, "Maybe she was with the Team, not on the Justice League. I mean, c'mon, the protégés in this future are all in the Team."

Artemis said, "Not true, Kid Idiot. Raquel, who's pretty much Icon's protégé is in the League."

Wally backtracked, "Okay! Most of the protégés are in the Team."

" _Team, Superboy found a holographic statue_ ," M'gann's voice ringed in their heads. The trio exchanged looks that said 'another one?'. " _It kinda looks like a different Blue Beetle. We found out that his name was Ted Kord (from a plaque that was attached to the base of the staue) and we can assume that he was the Blue Beetle before this year's Blue Beetle. Oh sorry, that sounds a little confusing_."

" _It's not just you, M'gann. Apparently, we've also found a statue. Someone by the alias of Aquagirl_ ," there were few murmurs in the mind link, especially the murmurs of asking who was she. " _Her real name is—was Tula_."

Once Dick revealed this discovery, there was a silence. It was broken with questions firing at Dick from Roy, Zatanna, and Rocket. M'gann's group didn't seem to answer and it made both Dick and Artemis a bit suspicious. " _Um... M'gann? Conner? Kaldur? Something wrong?_ "

" _We know who she is._ "

Wally perked up, " _You do?_ "

" _Yes, we do,_ " this time it was Kaldur who answered. Though, his grave tone also worried Dick. He knew that Kaldur would only talk with a tone like that if he carried some bad news. He was about to ask Kaldur about his bad news when the latter continued, " _Tula is a great... friend of mine. She is one of my closest friends back at Atlantis._ "

Grief and understanding crashed into Dick like a big wave of water, and he felt horrible. " _I'm so sorry, Kaldur."_

With those four words, everyone on the Team understood that he really meant it. Dick, Artemis, and Wally didn't move from their places. Well, Dick and Artemis didn't move. Wally just crouched on the ground and gazed around the park, distracted.

The Team was mourning for Kaldur's lost, their hearts heavy even if some didn't Tula. They shared the pain tha Kaldur felt. Literally. From the mind link, M'gann was unconciously sending what Kaldur felt. It was slightly uncomfortable but it felt right. It was like this pain was like a connection. It was like what happened back when they participated on the 'failsafe' simulation.

No one talked for a while. The only thing that Dick could hear was his, Artemis, and Wally's heaving breathing. " _I know this is a bad time,_ " Wally and Artemis jumped at the voice of Zatanna, her voice intruding the long silence. There was a slight shake on her voice. " _But I just found something... Something you would want to see. And at the same time, wouldn't want to see._ "

" _Oh my,_ " Raquel's voice echoed in the mind link. The conclusion was that she was near to Zatanna and she was seeing something they wouldn't like. Judging from her voice, that was. The trio shared one last look before Wally grabbed the two by their hands and superspeed to the north side.

They'd arrived to their location. Dick was a little disoriented from the fast—and it was a really _fast_ run but he managed to heightened his senses. Forcing down the lump on his throat, he noticed that Kaldur's group had just arrived seconds after they did. They must not be that far from Roy's group to take a few minutes to arrive. He trained his eyes on the statue and his heart dropped to his stomach.

The person on the hologram was someone he deeply cared about.

O

 **|January 9, 14: 34 PM EST**

 **|Gotham City**

 **|TEAM YEAR SIX**

Barbara Gordon's head was buried on her science book. Ever since she had signed up for an online school for college students, she had been balancing her nightly activities (being Batgirl) and her studies. It was not as easy as Dick had said, but she suspected that even the guy was having trouble. Before he disappeared, though.

She stirred her hot chocolate absent-mindedly as she thought back at her last mission. It had been three days since the Team encountered this mysterious 'Talon' guy. She winced at the reminder that she was knocked unconscious during the fight, she scolded herself for losing easily to this guy. It was like he knew her moves.

Batman and Robin were already searching for any clues they could find about the 'Court of Owls'. As far as the Bat Family knew, the Court was just a myth. And the note that Talon left was the rhyme that strike terror to the children's heart. But since the 'Talon' incident, Batman noted that this Court was very much real. And the worst part, the Court of Owls operated in Gotham. In her home. The Court was after all a **Gotham** myth.

Gently lowering her book to her lap, Barbara stretched her arms, yawning. She was tired after three hours of trying to study, but she wasn't able to study because of what was going inside her head. She sipped some hot chocolate and sighed, rubbing her throbbing forehead.

She placed her mug and book on the coffee table then stood off the couch. She went to the kitchen and grabbed a bag of chips. She knew her father would reprimand her once he found out that she ate one of his junk foods, but she was so hungry and she didn't know how to cook. She flopped herself on her previous place on the couch, opened the bag of chips and resumed on her studying.

Just before she could start reading again, her phone buzzed from her pocket. She tpok out her phone and discovered she got a message. Another buzz, another message. The first message she got was from Artemis, the second was from her father.

 _From: Artemis_

 _Hey Babs, we've got an issue. Those past tourists, they've found out about the memorial. And worst, they saw his hologram, Babs. **HIS** hologram._

Barbara groaned. Of course everything would went downfall. She knew secrets would be revealed no matter how hard they tried to hide it. The Team was nosy that way. And they were facing the past tourists, who were still **teenagers**. It was so much easy to hide something from a person who was a young adult or an adult (Batman was not included in this list) since they were mature enough to understand and follow orders. She texted back to her colleague.

 _From: Barbara_

 _You can handle it, right? I know that it's important, but my Dad told me to stay home to study. He said that I'm lagging from my studies. Told him the reason I took online school was because I'm super busy these days that I can't attend a university. I'm really sorry, Arty, but I don't want my Dad mad and ground me for the next month._

Barbara tapped the 'send' button and then checked her father's message.

 _From: Dad_

 _Barb, I'm heading home now. Be sure that I see you studying when I get there, 'cause if your're not studying... Oh, you'll know what I'll do, missy. Stay safe, honey._

Barbara chuckled. After sending her father a message, she tucked her phone inside her pocket and resumed reading. She got bored, though. She glanced at the window on their apartment and saw that the sky was dark-ish gray. It was probably going to rain, she mused, seizing the remote that was placed next to her mug on the table.

The sound of the heavy torrent of rain clouded her ear senses, but once she turned the TV on, its volume was much louder. She started surfing the channels, hoping to find a channel which would entertain or interest her. She decided that maybe GNN [2] had something good.

"— _report about it. Some neighbors says that the death of Diana Wilkins, the eight wealthiest person in Gotham City, happened at midnight. GCPD had discovered her body on her garden, twenty-seven feet from her mansion. The police fail to say if it was murder or only accidental. This is Vicki Vale, reporting for Gotham News Network._ "

At the same time, Barbara saw her father, Jim Gordon, enter their apartment. Her father was not that much wet, which was surprising for a man who was out in a weather like this. His hair was quiet wet, though not drenched completely. Droplets of water were falling from the umbrella he was clutching. Barbara smiled, "Daddy!"

"Hey Barb," Her father smiled back, undressing his coat from his body and placing it at the coat hanger near the door. He walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her, and Barbara returned the hug. Jim kissed her forehead and looked at the book resting on his daughter's lap and the television. "Well, this is acceptable."

"So I'm not grounded?" Barbara's eyes lit up, voice sounding helpful. Jim shook his head and Barbara hugged his father once again, grinning like a Cheshire Cat. She asked, "Can I attend the sleepover at Artemis? It'll last two days but I'll be careful."

"No, absolutely not." Jim said, breaking apart from the hug. He had a serious and worried look at his face.

"What? But Dad—"

Jim gripped her shoulders, "Barb, I don't want you going out because the Joker escaped Arkham. Batman and Robin are taking care of it. I don't want you getting hurt. The reason I got home early was because it's dangerous out there. Please, Barbara, don't attend this sleepover of yours."

"Dad, I can take care of myself," Barbara protested, but inside she feared the situation. If her dad was staying at the apartment because Joker got out, it must be bad. However, she didn't doubt that Batman and Robin. She knew those two would do everything in their power to bring the madman back to his cell at Arkham Asylum. "You don't have to take care of me anymore. I'm 19 years old!"

"I know, Barbara," Jim said, softly. "I'm just really worried for your safety."

"Dad, I can really take care of myself. You didn't sign me up for self-defense classes when I was young for nothing!" Barbara said. Jim sighed in exasperation at his daughter. The redheaded heroine fumed inwardly, she wasn't defenceless. She was Batgirl, and the heroine could be lethal if she wanted to. On the downside, her father didn't know about her nightly activities.

Her father sat beside her and Barbara turned away from him. She knew she was sulking and it was childlish (a trait Batman wouldn't approve of), but she didn't want to be mollycoddled by her father. She had fought Joker numerous times before. Her first encounter with him was when she was fifteen, for Pete's sake. Sure, she hadn't left unscathed, but it was only her second year being a vigilante. She was nineteen now and had more training.

Her self-esteem vanished as she remembered what happened three days ago. It was replaced by self-doubt. If she had lost easily to 'Talon', what chance did she have against Joker? But Talon's an **assassin** , Joker is different from him, she thought. That hadn't cause relief, though.

 _Ring. Ring. Ring. Ri—_

"Yeah?"

" _BABS! Promise me something! Promise me you won't_ —"

"Uh, Artemis?" Barbara called, but there were no sound coming from the other end. She checked her phone and found the caller, Artemis, had ended the call. Her eyebrows knit together at the thought. Why would Artemis call, ask her to promise something, then abruptly end it? Something wasn't right.

"What was that, Barbara?"

"It was Artemis, dad. She told me something, but then ended (may I say rudely?) the call," Barbara replied. She glanced at her phone once again and narrowed her eyes, "Well, it seems that it wasn't her fault. There's no signal."

"No signal?" Jim asked, incredulous. "There was a signal a while ago."

"Yeah, daddy, there **was**."

There was a clap of thunder and Jim jumped. Barbara tried to her her snicker, but she couldn't hold her snort. Her father sent a playful glare at her and she bursted out laughing. Her anger towards her father was gone in an instant. She loved him too much to stay mad at him. It was one of the days that she could spend a peaceful time with her father, albeit the weather ruined the 'peacefulness'.

The thoughts of Talon, the Court, Joker, and Artemis' mysterious call disappeared from her mind as she and her father bonded. The last time they had done this, it was probably three weeks ago. She missed her father. She missed her life before she discovered that Bruce Wayne was Batman and Dick Grayson, her best friend, was Robin. She missed her normal life before she became the vigilante Batgirl.

Barbara brought the mug to her lips, sipping the creamy taste of her hot chocolate. It warmed her body which she didn't notice was getting cold. She laughed at her father's lame jokes and smiled wistfully when he shared the times he had with her mother.

He stopped when there was a knock on the door. He stared at Barbara, "Friends of yours?"

Barbara shrugged. Honestly, she didn't know. It wasn't like she invited some of her teammates (who only knew her identity) to come to her home. Maybe it was Artemis, since she had called earlier. Maybe the blonde woman had something to say to her. Or maybe it was Miss Martian, Zatanna, Karen, or Cassie. Those four girls always liked to surprise her, anyway. Otherwise, she didn't want any other chances.

Once she opened the door, the person waiting for her was not someone she was expecting. The person was a man with white bleach-colored skin, green hair, eyes with a crazy glint, and bloody red lips that was formed in a twisted smile. Instead of wearing his usual purple and green suit, he was wearing a Hawaiian polo, khaki shorts, and a hat perfect for a beach outing. He had a camera hung around his neck.

Barbara froze, her grip on her mug loosening (but not loose enough to cause the mug to fall from her hand). She was paralyzed with fear and she couldn't hear her father's shout of warning. Time seemed to slow down and her eyes were drawn to Joker's sadistic face, her blue eyes showing horror.

Joker said, " **SMILE**."

Her mug shattered on the ground as she failed to hold onto it. Pain blossomed on her abdomen and she fell backwards on the floor. Her hearing rung but she could hear the maniacal laughter of the green-haired villain. The last thing she saw before unconsciousness took over her was her father's concerned and scared face.

O

 **|January 9, 19: 03 PM EST**

 **|Leslie Thompkins' Clinic, GC**

 **|TEAM YEAR SIX**

Tim paced around the outside of the surgery room. It had been four hours since Barbara was admitted to Dr. Leslie's clinic, and he was growing restless. Whatever happened to her must be really terrible that it the surgery took hours like this. Four hours ago, Artemis found the redheaded young woman lying on the floor infront of her apartment's door. Her condition was bad, she was pale and clammy, her breathing was labored, and a puddle of blood was growing under her. And that's not the worse, what's worse that she was lying on the ground, naked.

Worry had built in Tim when he first heard of what happened to his surrogate sister; hatred coursed in him when he learned that it was Joker who did that to her; guilt welled up inside when he realized that he did not just fail to save Barbara, but also Commissioner Gordon. The police commissioner was fine, he was saved, but he was scarred and traumatize. Both from Barbara's near-death experience and what the Joker did or said to him.

He was not the only one waiting for the result. Some members of the Team and the League were there. Artemis kept it well hidden, but Tim knew how much shaken she was after what she witnessed. After all, she had lost the love of her life months ago and she almost lost one of her best friends. Batman's eyes were fixated on the door, waiting any minute for Leslie to come out. Heck, even Jason was here (though he had cause a lot of stares on his direction since few of them didn't know them and the rest of them knew he was a criminal—an anti-hero, he corrected himself. They didn't share with anyone outside the family that Jason was alive).

Dr. Leslie Thompkins was the Batfamily's personal doctor. She knew the identities of every member of the said family. Batman trusted her with that information, since she was his personal doctor even before he became the Dark Knight. Memories of the time when Leslie had treated Tim's injuries resurfaced in his mind, and he knew that there was no way Leslie would fail this surgery. Bruce, Tim, and Jason had too much faith on her.

Tim looked at the ground and fought the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes. He broke his promise to his brother, his promise that he would protect Barbara no matter what. What kind of brother was he, breaking his promise to his apparently missing older brother and failing his surrogate sister? Scratch that, what kind of hero was he?

He felt a hand squeezed his shoulder in a reassuring way. He didn't need to look to know it was Jason. His hand was a little smaller than Bruce—he knew since Bruce had done that before. Jason may had been a cold-hearted anti-hero most of the times, but when it comes to family (not Bruce, he loathed Bruce, but maybe he didn't. Jason was just too confusing when it comes to emotions) he was there. Barbara was one of the very few people he confide into.

The swishing sound of the door opening interrupted Tim's thought and he quickly raised his head, facing Leslie wearing her surgical clothes. Every hero that was sitting stood up and asked Leslie about Barbara and her surgery simultaneously, their voices blending with each other creating an irritating noise.

" **Shut** up." Batman growled out. With that two words, those who were asking clamped their mouths together, becoming as quiet as possible.

"Leslie," Tim started, his heartbeat increasing rapidly in anxiety. "Was the surgery successful? Is Barbara fine?"

Leslie sighed, which made dread washed over Tim. He was feeling too much negative emotions this day. "Surgery was successful, I've manage to remove the bullet," there was a collective breaths of relief. "But," Tim took an intake of breath, the others doing the same. Of course there was a 'but'. "Barbara is not fine. And before you say anything, I must say that she's stable and well, but she is **not** fine."

"What do you mean, Leslie?" Tim asked, fearing the answer.

Leslie stared at him straight in the eyes, her face serious and sad at the same time. "Barbara is suffering from paralyzation from the waist down."

O

Barbara fluttered her eyes open. She was feeling woozy and her limbs felt heavier than they should be. Her sight was a bit blurry, which she didn't appreciate. All she could see was white: white walls, white floor tiles, white covers, and white everything. She could smell the fragrance of the hospital. She knew because she had been there for multiple times.

Her vision was becoming more clearer and she groaned, trying to move her hands. She was successful, not only in moving her hands but also on waking up whoever was sleeping on her bedside. She figured it was Tim the second his head snapped up. The latter smiled so widely that he could give Joker—

Joker. Pain. Dad.

She immediately sat up, flinching at the pain that movement had inflicted on her, before she spoke to the younger boy, "Tim! Joker—he—my father—gun—"

"Woah, woah, woah, Babs," Tim said, worry seeping on his voice. "You're father's okay. He's fine just like you are. Batman, Red Hood, and I put Joker once again in Arkham. No civilians have been hurt."

Barbara felt good. Joker was behind the bars of his cell again. It was okay for her for now. She knew he would escape again, it was like his favorite past time (his favorite past time was actually murdering people out of fun, but it was a close second). Everything was okay for now, nothing happened wrong. Except for her getting shot, but she was okay, Tim said she was.

She leaned back against a pillow, "How long was I out of it?"

"Four days."

"FOUR DAYS?!" she shrieked. Tim winced at her tone. "I've been asleep for four freakin' days! What happened? Fill me a report, will 'ya?"

"Fine," Tim said. "The time travellers found the memorial, they know about the fallen heroes, they know about **Wally**. They've been asking questions how it happened. They're depressed, Babs, especially Artemis and Dick of the past. Wally, too, but he's hiding it behind his cheerful facade. We're still trying to find a way home to the past tourists. Commissioner Gordon's still here, he's traumatized, Babs. Black Canary is doing everything she can to help him and it's working fine, only a little slow on the progress. As I said earlier, Joker is back on Arkham. Nothing's changed for the last four days."

That eased a little tension on Barbara's shoulder, but she wasn't satisfied yet. She became worried for her father's sanity, but Tim had told her that he was making a progress. She already knew that the past Team members knew about Wally's ceasing, Artemis had messaged her yesterday—er, four days ago.

"Timmy, is there anything else?"

Tim suddenly became nervous, and Barbara had no idea why she felt like that, too. "Well, there is. Don't freak out, please. Babs, the thing is: Leslie said that yo—"

Oh, maybe that's why. "That I stay in bed for at least a couple days to rest? No, no way! Tim, I'm not staying in bed. I have a job to do, I have to help find a way to help the past tourists get back to their own timeline. I'm not frail, Tim, I can get up just fine—" her sentence halted. She tried to stand up but for some reason, she couldn't. She tried to move her legs, but it was like it was stuck there. She grasped legs but she couldn't feel her hands. She couldn't feel her own touch.

"T-Tim," she started, sounding near hysterical. She couldn't move or feel her legs. Why couldn't she? "Why-why can't I feel my legs?"

"Barbara, when the Joker shot you, the bullet lodged to your spine..."

"No, no. Tim, please. Stop. No." Barbara begged, tears falling from her eyes. She didn't want that. She couldn't bear the possibly that she was... No, it was too much. Tim, ashen-faced, only carried a regretful and painful look on his face. Barbara's hope of not being **that** plummeted out of existence.

"... There was a severe damage that bullet caused. I'm so sorry, Babs, but you're paralyzed from waist down."

Barbara released a heart-wrenching sob and bawled at the loss of her legs.

* * *

O

 **CHARACTERS** :

• _Speaking Roles_ : Richard G./Robin, Kaldur'ahm/Aqualad, (past) Wally W./Kid Flash, (past) Conner K./Kon-El/Superboy, (past) M'gann M./Miss Martian, Artemis C./Artemis, Artemis C./Tigress, (past) Zatanna Z./Zatanna, (past) Raquel E./Rocket, Barbara G./Batgirl, Tim D./Robin, (future) Bruce W./Batman, Jim G., Dr. Leslie T., Joker, Vicki V.

• _Non-speaking Roles_ : Roy H./Red Arrow, Tula/Aquagirl, Jason T./Red Hood

• _Mentioned_ : Richard G./Talon, Richard G./Nightwing, (future) M'gann M/Miss Martian, Karen B./Bumblebee, Cassandra S./Wonder Girl, (past) Bruce W./Batman, Dinah L./Black Canary, (future) Zatanna Z./Zatanna, Ted K./Blue Beetle, Diana W.

 **NOTES** :

[1] - Did a research about Tula in the YJ wikia. She was born on the year 1994, no specific and complete birth date, so I made her one.

[2] - GNN stands for Gotham News Network, as reporter Vicki Vale had said.

Phew! Chapter Twelve is now done! As you've read, there are some changes on the original "The Killing Joke" comic. Do you know how hard it was to write this chapter? I had to update my vocabulary to make my version of TKJ to make it look good. My writing on the Team was crappy, but boy, I'm glad that from Barbara's POV to the end was great. You can judge the chapter all you want, guys! Was it bad or good? Anyway, let's discuss about Tim breaking the news to Babs. He's a little OOC and he lacked the tact, but telling Barbara was painful for him, too.

I also want to discuss to you guys about the idea I got. See, there are some scenes in these story that told you about things (Kara turning to Supergirl, how Artemis knew that Joker was going to target the Gordons, Tim's promise to Dick, etc.) that wasn't shown in this story or explained. I was thinking, why don't I make another book full of one-shots to explain the the things the was left unexplained? What do you think, YES or NO?

I'm super hyped for the incoming Suicide Squad movie! Why can't it be now?!

Thanks for all the support, guys, don't forget to vote and comment.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**SUMMARY** : After freeing the Justice League from the Light's control, the Team, with the clone Roy Harper, were bonding but they also need a mission bonding. Naturally, they get one. Their mission? Stop a villian with the name "Time Stream". But everything went wrong with the mission. One second they were fighting the enemy, the next they were in Watchtower with Superman and-was that?-Zatanna looking at them. One problem? The Zatanna they were staring at looked a little older and more beautiful and they can't have two Zatannas, can they?

 **DISCLAIMER** : I do not own Young Justice, folks! If I do, Wally West should never had ceased and Nightwing should never had leave the Team. Though, I own my OCs in this story.

 **DEDICATION** : I dedicate this chapter to every dedicated fans of my story, only kidding, I know this story has no fans. But this is for you readers, raters, and reviewers. :3

 **WARNING** : OOC, a lot of that. Watch out for Angsty!Babs and Jason's mouth (oh, and since there's angsty!Babs, her mouth and thoughts would be full of curses, too). XD There might be a micro amount of FEELS, too.

* * *

 **REVIEWS** : Thank you for reviewing, guys. Keep on doing it and help me with ideas.

 ** _Weiver_** : Nah, they didn't find Jason's statue until Chapter Fifteen. O_O Shit, spoilers. Forget I ever said anything, hah *sweats profusely*. Anyways, yes, I'm not satisfied with Tim's delivery of Babs' condition last chapter, and I think he was an asshole (yet I still love our Timmy-boy), but remember that he didn't like to be the one who's telling Babs about her condition.

 ** _Guest_** : Why, thank you. This is my update, amico.

 ** _SeaLion37_** : I just published the first part of the one-shot story a few days ago. Be sure to check it out.

 ** _your-lie-in-september_** : Stop it, your flattery is too much *blushes*. Yep, no one was mentally prepared for The Killing Joke comic. What happened to Barbara was just so sudden. The first part of the one-shot story was published a few days ago, be sure to check it out.

 ** _Nightwingsass_** : You and me, amico, you and me. Stupid auto-correct. Unmasking Talon would be included in the story, however, I'm letting you figure out which chapter. I already had each chapter's summary to guide me how to write the chapters and I know which one holds the unmasking. Thanks for the compliment, by the way! I never thought you and the others would enjoy my version of The Killing Joke, and your positive reviews just make me happy.

* * *

O

Chapter Thirteen:

From Batgirl to Oracle

O

* * *

 **|January 13, 19: 12 PM EDT**

 **|Gotham Hospital**

 **|TEAM YEAR SIX**

A feeling of hollowness invaded Barbara's mind, soul, and heart. She stared blankly at the empty space in front of her. She didn't feel anything other than hollowness, she didn't cry or yell out anymore. Maybe this was the definition of shock, maybe not. She wouldn't know right now. All her mind grasped was the loss of her legs.

She had been transferred from Thompkins' Clinic to Gotham City Hospital, not that it did much. When it came to personal opinions, she would like to stay in Leslie's Clinic rather than a hospital that was a stranger to her.

A doctor had entered the room earlier and asked her how she was feeling; Barbara felt angry when he asked her that question. Who would question a paraplegic about how they were feeling? That guy was out of his mind to even go to that topic. He was in deep need to learn the concepts of tact.

The only people that was occupying the hospital room was her, Tim, and Jason. The two latters were arguing loudly and it was getting on her nerves. They didn't respect that she need privacy and peace and quiet. She was ready to throttle those two, but she got the feeling that they would just avoid her and her attempt would lead to nowhere.

A few minutes later, the two hadn't stopped fighting.

Barbara's right eye began to twitch in annoyance as she fought the urge to scream at the two dark-haired boys. Why won't they fucking shut up? She asked herself in her thoughts. She didn't want their bullshit all day in her presence.

"Why the hell won't you two be quiet?" she croaked out, her voice slighty hoarse from dryness. It was normal; after all, she almost lost her voice from crying and she hadn't talked for a while since she stopped sobbing. She didn't drink any water, too.

The voices faltered and both boys turned to her. "Babs!" Tim exclaimed, straightening up on his seat. "I'm glad you're talking again!"

"Why?" Barbara snapped, ignoring the hurt look that flashed across Tim's face. "You thought I would lose my voice too? Like how I use my fucking legs?!"

"Woah, Barbie," Jason said, his eyes widening as his raised his hands in a gentle (she was surprised, to say, he was hardly gentle) way. "No need for harsh and vulgar words—"

"You're such a hypocrite, Jason, like you don't use that kind of words. And don't call me Barbie," Barbara gritted her teeth in anger and frustration. "Just get me a glass of water then you're free to leave. Don't come back here if you have means to disturb me." Jason frowned but did what she said. Tim opened his mouth to speak but since she was still mad, she cut him off. "Leave, Timothy."

Tim's words weren't shared as he hung his head in sadness and hurt and left the room, softly closing the door. Just as he left, Jason entered the room with a glass of water in his hands. He was frowning deeply, looking back at the door where Barbara was sure he saw Tim exit the room, looking dejected.

"Here's your water." Jason said, lending her the glass of water. Barbara watched his movements as she drank her water—he leaned against the doorway and crossed his eyes, a new and raw emotion on his eyes that Barbara never once saw ever since he was resurrected. He was staring at her in pity, or at least it looked like it was pity to her. She would never know when it came to Jason.

She was now getting uncomfortable and she spat out, "Are you going watch me all day?"

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Just get some rest, Barbara. You need it. You're all acting like that," he gestured all of her. "Because you're stressed. Rest, even if it's for a short period of time."

"I don't need rest," said Barbara stubbornly. Then, her voice raised. "And of course I'm stressed! I just lost my legs, you cold-hearted bastard! Who wouldn't be stressed that way? Huh? Maybe you won't, because you're heartless, you kill people. But I'm not heartless so I would be stressed!"

Barbara flinched when Jason's fist connected to the wall, leaving a small and not much noticeable dent. Jason spoke and there was steel on his tone, "Fuck you. You're not on the right state of your mind right now so I suggest you got get some fucking rest. You lost your legs, but does that not mean your life ends here. It would get more shitty but you will have all the support you need. And I'm not cold-hearted or heartless, because if I was, I wouldn't be concerned about you. Remember, Barbie, you're not the only person who became that motherfucker's victim."

With each word Jason delivered, it was like someone took out a knife and slashed her heart repeatedly. Guilt overcame her anger and she was too late to apologize to Jason before he left the room, too, leaving her all alone in the lonely and cold room.

She became a sobbing mess after that.

O

 **|January 15, 9: 08 AM EST**

"Only three more days and I'm out," Barbara declared on the phone. Her father was snoring softly on the chair beside the hospital bed and she gazed at him fondly. "Yes, Artemis, I know you would be one of the few people to go to my house... I understand... Do me a favor, would you? Mind opening up the door for yourself... Yeah, thanks... Bye."

After her phone conversation with the blonde archer, she decided to call Tim next. She hadn't apologize to the kid (and to Jay-bird) yet for the last two days since he last visited. She regretted telling the younger teen to leave her alone, harshly. She regretted saying those kind of things to Jason. All she wanted was to say sorry. She hoped Tim would answer her call.

She released a breath of relief when Tim answered on the third ring. " _Hello? Babs, is that you_?"

"Yeah, Timmy-boy," Barbara replied, a smile etching on her face. She fiddled with a strand of her hair, a wave of nervousness crashing towards her. "I wanted to talk about two days ago, you know... I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."

" _Oh that? Barbara, that's nothing, really. No harm done. You were just stressed, like Jason said. You weren't aware of your actions. It's a normal thing, especially for those people who went to the same trauma as you did. You're not flawless or perfect. You're human and we make mistakes. But we_ —"

"Learn from those mistakes," Barbara recited, good-naturedly rolling her blue eyes. "I've heard that from Bruce many times. You don't have to repeat it to me."

Tim chuckled from the other line, " _But really, don't blame yourself_."

"I won't, I promise. But, hey, are you in Wayne Manor's downstairs? 'Cause if you are, then is Jason there? I might have said some harsh things to him and I want him to forgive me." Barbara said. There was a short silence and some murmurs before another voice, Jason's voice, spoke through the phone.

" _Barbie, what a surprise. I see that you're not hot-headed this time_."

"I'm so sorry," Barbara blurted out, hurriedly. "I'm so sorry that I didn't consider what Joker did to you; I'm sorry about calling you heartless and a murderer; I'm sorry that I took out my frustrations towards you and Tim. Please, forgive me, Jay."

" _Don't get emotional over me, Gordon. I swear if you do, I'll kill you_ ," She chuckled, knowing that Jason didn't mean that and that was his way of saying that he forgive her. She sniffled and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand as tears started streaming down her face. " _Are you crying? Fuck, Gordon, I told you not to get emotional. Control your damm emotions, lady_."

"Thanks, Jay."

" _Whatever_." Jason replied. " _OI, Replacement, here's your phone. I'm done talking now so can I go back to what I'm doing_." It seemed to be the Tim said something, because, " _What?! I don't want to do it. You do it yourself... Fuck off, you little piece of shit... I have my guns, I could very well place a bullet on your head, straight-on... You know what, why am I even arguing with you about this? I'm not going to stoop that low, you asshole... Fine! Bye, Babs! Now is that alright_?"

There was beep and the call was ended.

O

 **|January 20, 14: 37 PM EDT**

 **|Watchtower**

 **|TEAM YEAR SIX**

" _Recognized Robin B-2-0, Bumblebee B-1-7, Tigress B-0-7_ "

Barbara turned around from what she was typing on a holographic computer to face the three heroes. They all shared a shocked look when they gaze landed on her and Tim and Artemis exclaimed, simultaneously, "Babs!"

She rolled forward towards them as the two heroes hugged her tightly. When they broke apart, Bumblebee respectfully nodded towards her and left the area, maybe going to find her fianceé[1].

"Are you okay? I haven't seen you in days. I'm sorry about that, the Team's just busy with a lot of missions." Tim said.

Barbara grinned weakly, "I'm alright, Timmy. I'm coping slowly."

"What are you doing here anyway?" Artemis asked, her eyes fleeting towards the holographic computer Barbara had set up and all the researches or theories in it. Tim followed her gaze and developed a quizzical look. "Shouldn't you be at your house, resting? Not doing whatever you're doing."

"I don't want to suffer from boredom all day at my house," Barbara said, exasperatedly looking at the two of them. "And for what I'm doing here is I'm continuing my work. I need to help those past tourists get back in their time."

Artemis, looking troubled, decided to add her two cents, "You don't need to do this anymore, Babs. I'm sure we can handle finding their way back home without you. And don't take this the wrong way, we're just looking out for you."

Barbara felt a flare of anger surge through her, "So you think I'm not up for it?"

"No, Babs, that wasn't what she meant—"

"You think that just because I'm paralyzed from waist down, I'm already useless? You think that because I can't be Batgirl anymore means I can't be any help or I'm not a hero anymore?!" Barbara ranted, ignoring the protests of the two heroes before her. "Well, yeah, let me tell you something. I'M NOT FREAKING USELESS. I can handle myself just fine without you guys. I still have my training stuck in my mind. I have countless of weapons anywhere I go. I have my smarts. I. Am. Not. Useless."

Barbara huffed and went back to the computer. She left the two heroes with hopeless look on their faces. She smirked at that, it was nice to vent out her anger that she was bottling up sometimes, even if she was remorseful of taking it out on others.

O

 **|January 21, 20: 43 PM EDT**

"Beta Squad, report."

" _We've lost the connection with Aqualad and the others_!"

"Remain calm, Wonder Girl, I'll try to track them."

Hands moved expertly on the keyboard as blue eyes behind glasses were glued to the screen. The trackers of Wonder Girl, Dove, and Supergirl was on the same place on one area; while the trackers of Aqualad, Hawk, and Blue Beetle blinked on another area. The owner of the blue eyes replied to the comm. link, "They're about four miles away from you. Just head straight forward then you'll be able to meet them. I've fixed the problem with your comm. and you're all ready to communicate."

" _Thanks, Batgirl—er, sorry_."

"No problem. It's on me anyways," Barbara said, rubbing her tired face. "I haven't picked another codename yet." Since the connection was fixed, Aqualad decided to join the conversation.

" _You are really going forward, my friend? You do not wish to move on from the hero work and be a normal person?_ "

"Yeah, Kal. Beside I'm not even normal to begin with, daughter of the police commissioner, remember?" She looked at the time and cursed. "Oh crap, it's already late. My dad would freak out if I'm not sleeping when he comes back."

" _Go home, my friend, we can do this from here. We do not want to cause any trouble_."

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

She disabled all the holographic computers in front of her and rolled her wheelchair towards the Zeta-tubes. She typed the coordinates for her house. A whizzing sound cut through the silent air of the Watchtower main room and she disappeared with a golden light of the zeta-beams.

O

 **|January 24, 16: 01 PM EST**

" _Recognized Oracle B-1-6_."

Every head of the occupants of the main room turned towards her, face plastered with curiosity and confusion. Barbara made her entrance using her new codename while she was sitting on a wheelchair that Bruce had given her the day before.

She had pestered the older man to let her rejoin the Batfamily as Oracle, where she would act as the woman working behind the scenes and she could be their 'IT' girl. Since Batman was stubborn, she almost spent half a day asking Batman to let her join again; but she was also a stubborn person, so Batman gave in, bought her a new and specialized wheelchair (she tried to decline his offer, but he blackmailed her that if she didn't accept then she wouldn't get to be a part of the Batfamily again), then also bought the Gotham clocktower as her own headquarters. Barbara was forever grateful for that.

Now, she made her first appearance as Oracle, the brains behind all of it.

"'Sup? I'm Oracle, the former Batgirl."

She knew almost everyone on the room know her, she knew that her secret identity wasn't so secret anymore since she wasn't wearing a cowl or a mask—only black-rimmed glasses. But she couldn't resist introducing herself once again. She wanted for everyone to know and trust her since she, like said earlier, would be the brains behind all of it.

She let her face split into a wide grin as applauses and polite smiles came from the occupants. She loved being Batgirl, but it was time to move on, especially if she couldn't feel her legs anymore. Maybe she would be more successful on her adventure as Oracle.

* * *

O

 **CHARACTERS** :

• _Speaking Roles_ : Kaldur'ahm/Aqualad, Artemis C./Tigress, Jason T./Red Hood, Barbara G./Oracle, Tim D./Robin, Cassandra S./Wonder Girl,

•Non-speaking Roles: Karen B./Bumblebee, Jim Gordon

•Mentioned: Hank H./Hawk, Dawn G./Dove, Bruce W./Batman, Dr. Leslie Thompkins, The Joker

 **NOTES** :

[1] - In the year 2017 (the future), Karen Beecher is engaged to Malcolm Duncan. In my story, anyway.

Here is the (cough LAME cough) thirteenth chapter. I'm sorry if this chapter is lame! I'm so sorry. It wasn't how I expected it to be delivered. I'm just suffering from writer's block, like every author out there is.

Barbara might be OOC but it's acceptable. What happened to her was just nerve-wracking that she got angsty. So, if you don't like it then I'm sorry. Also forgive me if Tim was OOC, forgive me if anyone was OOC. As you can see, this chapter is like events or a timeline of what happened when Batgirl becomes Oracle (hence the chapter title). The fifteenth chapter would be also like this—a timeline of events. And yes, I know you're probably asking that "Why is Barbara's eyes blue?"; to answer that, in the Young Justice universe she has blue eyes. I'm perfectly aware that our Babs has green (that could turn blue, depending on her emotions. She's special that way.) eyes.

I have watched Suicide Squad last Saturday, August 6th, and I will tell you that it was freaking amazing. I watched it in IMAX 3D, and it was very cool. Though, I don't feel complete about the movie, I need MORE Suicide Squad movies (and TV shows could work, too). The only thing that I hate about the movie is their ratings and reviews frim critics. Gods, those critics are so biased, giving SS a low rating just because it wasn't made by Marvel. It's so frustrating! And one critic had the nerve to call SS "an ugly trash." Well, DC fans, let's show this critics how united we are. ATTACK!

Another, when is that Titans Vol. 3 Issue 1 coming out? I've been waiting for two months.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**SUMMARY** : After freeing the Justice League from the Light's control, the Team, with the clone Roy Harper, were bonding but they also need a mission bonding. Naturally, they get one. Their mission? Stop a villian with the name "Time Stream". But everything went wrong with the mission. One second they were fighting the enemy, the next they were in Watchtower with Superman and–was that?–Zatanna looking at them. One problem? The Zatanna they were staring at looked a little older and more beautiful and they can't have two Zatannas, can they?

 **DISCLAIMER** : I do not own Young Justice, folks! If I do, Wally West should never had ceased and Nightwing should never had leave the Team. Though, I own my OCs in this story.

 **WARNING** : OOC, a lot of that.

* * *

O

Chapter Fourteen — Interlude:

Drowning with Dizziness

O

* * *

 **|January 5, 13: 30 PM EST**

 **|Hollywood**

 **|TEAM YEAR ZERO**

Dinah Lance smiled at the photographer as her camera flashed, taking the blonde woman's picture. A photographer shaked Dinah's hand, thanking her for the picture, and promised that she would give an extra to Dinah.

Dinah caught a glimpse of Clark behind the mob of reporters and photographers approaching the famous idols. And to her dismay, she also saw Hal Jordan. The man was flirting with a black-haired woman shamelessly; the woman would occasionally blush or flirt back. Hal not doing his work was enough for Dinah to stomp to him and whack him on the head, but she refrained from doing so; she didn't want to cause embarrassment for either of them or herself.

She felt a slight nudge on her side and she turned to look at Oliver, who was staring at her in confusion with his eyes. Dinah jerked her head towards the Green Lantern and Oliver chuckled when he caught the sight of Hal.

"Cut the guy some slack, Dinah," said Oliver. "He's becoming lonely these days."

Her grip on his arm tightened, "He's not doing his job, Queen," she hissed, her voice loud enough for only Oliver (and possibly Clark—superhearing and all) to hear. "He's not getting lonely, he's getting cocky."

"Isn't he cocky already?" the hero muttered, but Dinah paid him no attention. Instead, her gaze was directed to Superman, a worried glint on her eyes, as the man's eyes widened.

Then, Dinah heard it.

The sound of a bullet whished past her and entered her ears and she watched in horror as it hit an actress, who was infront of her and Oliver, on the back of the head. Screams rang out on the air as the actress dropped on the floor, deadly still and with blood gushing out of the wound.

Dinah's ears ring as she tripped on her foot when she moved backwards, falling on her bum. She managed to stand up with the help of Oliver as the two dove through a private place to change into their hero attires.

When they were both changed, Dinah or Black Canary at this moment tried to track he assassin with difficulty. A lot of people were running around in different directions and screaming bloody murder; few were trampled and got kicked on their heads when they fell on their feets. It was a total chaos.

Beside her, Green Arrow nocked an arrow and let it fly on the air. Dinah discovered later that it was one of his special arrows, as it blew on the air and made an ear-bleeding sound. She covered her ears as the sound met her ears. She could guess that even some civilians were kneeling as they clutched their ears.

She almost sighed in relief when the sound was gone but her ears rang the second time that day. She could faintly hear Green Arrow yell on a megaphone that he seemingly pull out of nowhere, "People, please, run on the same direction so we could prevent some injuries. Thank you."

That worked, and it surprised Dinah that Oliver could handle a chaos like this. Usually, he couldn't handle Roy (not that she called Roy a chaos) so she doubted that he would calm the people. Well, she was learning something new everyday.

The people ran on one direction; Dinah gasped when the view of many unconcious people that was lying on the floor reached her eyes. "Oh my God..."

"Damn, I'd never thought that an assassination of an actress would cause this much chaos," Oliver said, kneeling by the side of a man with mousey-brown hair and checked for his pulse. "It wasn't like this at other assassinations. He's got a steady pulse."

Dinah placed her hand on her mouth, horrified how an assassination could cause such a chaotic mess like he had said. A hand on her shoulder scared her half to death and she tried to flipped the person. The keyword being 'tried'.

"It's just me!" Superman's voice said. Dinah, realizing what she almost did, apologize after that. She regained her composure, keeping her chin up to act confident; when all in all, she was deeply worried of the situation.

Hal was right beside the Man of Steel, producing green gurneys with his ring while Oliver, Dinah, and Clark placed the injured people on it. Dinah faced Clark and asked, "Did you—"

"Find the murderer?" Dinah nodded. "Sadly no, he/she escaped before Hal and I could locate him/her." he sighed, his shoulder hunching. "That means whoever the killer is, is still out there, planning their next assassination."

"We need to plan, too, Clark. Carefully. We can prevent this if only—" Dinah stopped, blinking profusely as a dizziness spell struck her. A strange feeling overwhelmed her and she felt like drowning. She shook her head, hand rubbing her forehead.

"—kay? Dinah, Dinah!" she barely registered Oliver talking to her but when she did, she insisted that she was fine, claiming that she was only feeling dizzy. What she didn't get was why was she feeling dizzy all of the sudden?

O

 **|January 5, 12: 20 PM EDT**

 **|Wayne Enterprises**

 **|TEAM YEAR ZERO**

"Mr. Wayne, here are the adoption papers."

"Thank you, Lucius." Bruce Wayne took the adoption papers from his friend's hands. He was secretly jittering with excitement when he examined the papers. Finally, after a long process, he would be able to adopt Dick. He didn't want to replace Dick's father, but he cared for the boy.

They had been through thick and thin. They survived Gotham's worst. They fought and worked together fluidly as the Dynamic Duo, backing each other's backs. Bruce wished that Dick appreciated this. He was going to talk to him tonight.

Speaking of the Boy Wonder, Bruce wondered how his mission was going. This was the first time he sent the Team on a mission in broad daylight and it might take a few adjustements so they could get use to it. He hoped that Dick wasn't hurt. He couldn't afford anyone hurting his little birdie, or else they'll taste the bone-chilling wrath of the Batman.

"May I ask something, Mr. Wayne?" His assistant didn't even wait for him to reply before she continued, much to his annoyance. "Why would you adopt Richard?"

"Ms. Catherine, isn't it?" His hand twitched.

"It's Catalina, sir. Catalina Flores."

"Ms. Catalina, I want to adopt Richard so he could inherit my money. I also want him to become the heir to this company. I'm sure that he would manage just fine, considering that he is very intelligent. I give him my complete trust." Bruce said. His lips was slowly curling into a smile, a genuine one; unlike those fake smiles he gave to the public.

"But, sir, surely you won't be willing to adopt a circus gypsy."

That pushed Bruce on the edge. He pounded his fists on his table as he stood up, glowering on his assistant. Catalina jumped at the action, stifling a whimper when Bruce's steely glare landed on her. Lucius merely blinked, brushing off an imaginary dust on his chest.

"You're fired! _GET THE HELL OUT OF MY OFFICE_." Bruce grounded out, his teeth clenched in fury. The assistant scrambled on her feet and quickly left the room, scared out of her wits. Bruce flopped down on his chair and rubbed his knuckles, taking a deep breath.

He read the adoption papers once again before a wave of dizziness hit him square on his brain. He groaned; then he felt like there was water entering his lungs. It burned with pain and Bruce slumped on his chair, his breath labored.

He could see Lucius hovering above him with a concerned look in his blurry vision. He could see the older man mouthing something to him, but Bruce couldn't figure out what was Lucius was saying with the pain clouding his head. The feeling soon subsided, leaving Bruce to catch his breath.

"I'm fine. I'm fine," Bruce wheezed when he finally regain his breath. He gave the older man a stare that exactly said 'drop the subject'. Bruce coughed, sitting up straight on his seat. "Leave me for a sec, Lucius." Lucius nodded, giving Bruce one last look before leaving the office.

Bruce looked down on the papers, wondering what the hell just happened.

O

 **|January 5, 13: 41 PM EST**

 **|Central City**

 **|TEAM YEAR ZERO**

 _Munch. Munch. Munch._

 _SMACK!_

"Ow!" Barry Allen exclaimed, rubbing the area on his arm where his wife slapped him. Speaking of which, his wife was glaring at him with her green eyes and had her arms crossed over her chest. "Um... Hi?"

"Barry, you know that cookies are for Wally when he came back from his mission! Stop eating that." Iris, his beautiful Iris, grabbed the plate of chocolate chip cookies from his grasp.

Barry tried to steal the cookies back but Iris hold it out of his reach. He complained, "Wally's probably back from his mission already and he hasn't arrived here yet. Maybe he would get here later at four in the afternoon, you know how he is when he wants to spend time with the Team. I should eat that cookies while you made a second batch for him."

"Nonsense," Iris bristled, placing the plate on the table. Barry would grab that cookies anytime but when Iris was watching, he knew he would be doomed if he was caught. It was known that he was afraid of his wife, especially when the said wife was scolding him. Barry suppressed a shudder, red headed women were always scary. "And wipe that crumbs off your face."

Flushing red, Barry used the back of his hand to remove the leftover crumbs from the cookies he ate off his mouth. He went on his way to the living room, grumbling all about not getting enough food, or in this case _cookies_.

He leaned against his couch and close his eyes, resting because he was a bit tired. Batman had worn him and many more League members out, investigating the sixteen hours fiasco. The sweet aroma of the cookies weren't making him rest peacefully, however. It was like the cookies had a mind of their own and was torturing him with their delicious smell. Sue those cookies. Well, not really, Barry didn't want to let the food go to waste.

And he was worrying a little bit, too. Batman dispatched the Team on a mission to stop this new villain named 'Time Stream' (Barry gave an inwardly snort at the ridiculous name) and after learning what the man was capable of, Barry decided that he was supposed to be a League villain, not a Team villain. Barry didn't want Wally to be thrown into the past where the dinosaurs still existed or into the future where a bunch of aliens had conquered the Earth. It was too dangerous.

Maybe he should check if Wally and the others were back from their mission, so he wouldn't worry so much. Yeah, that plan would work. He shifted to stand up but immediately fell back on the couch as his head went spinning. He clutched the armrest on the couch as he fought the urge to retch. Pain exploded on his head.

Black spots appeared on his vision; he could faintly hear Iris screaming his name. It was now painful to breathe and Barry's battle with unconciousness was becoming sluggish and weary. The last thought he had before giving in to the darkness was Iris and Wally.

* * *

O

 **CHARACTERS** :

• _Speaking Roles_ : Clark K./Kal-El/Superman, Bruce W./Batman, Barry A./Flash, Oliver Q./Green Arrow, Dinah L./Black Canary, Catalina F., Lucius F., Iris W.-A.

• _Non-speaking Roles_ : Hal J./Green Lantern

• _Mentioned_ : Richard G./Robin, Wally W./Kid Flash, Roy H./Red Arrow, ?/Tims Stream

 **NOTES** :

Another chapter done so soon. So, I change the title of the chapter, it's supposed to be 'Vanished Kids' but it doesn't fit the chapter, so 'Drowning with Dizziness' is born. And before any of you ask, no that's not Catalina Flores 'Tarantula'. This chapter went intense: first, Dinah felt an overwhelming sensation but she managed to stand up on her feet; then, Bruce felt the same but that feeling left him almost breathless; and lastly, that feeling knocked out Barry. Hah. Since Catalina wasn't shown to exist in the YJ world, I decided to use her as the assistant of Bruce Wayne (who was fired). And there's a one-shot about those adoption papers, Bruce, and Dick that is going to be published along with other one-shots when this story is finished. Really sorry that Bruce and Barry had short perspectives. By the way, the reason they felt like will be addressed in the third book. And I hope you liked this chapter. This is only a filler, guys, or an interlude so it's not that long-ish. Stay tuned, guys!


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**SUMMARY** : After freeing the Justice League from the Light's control, the Team, with the clone Roy Harper, were bonding but they also need a mission bonding. Naturally, they get one. Their mission? Stop a villian with the name "Time Stream". But everything went wrong with the mission. One second they were fighting the enemy, the next they were in Watchtower with Superman and–was that?–Zatanna looking at them. One problem? The Zatanna they were staring at looked a little older and more beautiful and they can't have two Zatannas, can they?

 **DISCLAIMER** : I do not own Young Justice, folks! If I do, Wally West should never had ceased and Nightwing should never had leave the Team. Though, I own my OCs in this story.

 **WARNING** : OOC, a lot of that.

* * *

 **REVIEW** : So, I won't be able to reply to any of your reviews this time. But, nevertheless, thanks for all the support you're giving me. I'm already shaking from excitement since I'm hyped to finish a story for the first time. Can't wait to post the updated and edited version of the story. Toodles!

* * *

O

Chapter Fifteen:

Fading Of Hope

O

* * *

 **|January 9, 14: 22 PM EST**

 **|Watchtower**

 **|TEAM YEAR SIX**

It hurt so much. His ears wasn't used to it. His ears wasn't used to Artemis' heart-clenching sobs. She always seemed to be strong and tough; it was new to see and hear her in such fragile state. He couldn't anything but rock her in his arms as he whispered soothing words to her, words that he knew meant nothing to Artemis. Words that said that everything would be okay, where they both knew it would not be anymore.

It was a funny sight. How his friends and his girlfriend were more affected than he was. It was his death, he should be screaming and yelling and breaking down. But no, he was the one who was comforting the others instead of the other way around.

M'gann was crying on Conner's arms, the former holding onto Conner like she was afraid that he was going to disappear. Raquel sniffled as Kaldur rubbed her back in circles, giving comfort. Roy was red-faced, no tears, but it was clear he was hurting. He had his fists clenched so tight that his knuckles turned white. Zatanna's eyes were puffy red from crying. Dick—oh god, his best friend—was staring at him blankly. He was probably wondering why did everyone he cared about left him. That thought made Wally guilty, his best friend didn't deserve this much pain.

Wally, himself, was devastated, too. He was going to die in the next five years, leaving all the people he loved; his parents, Aunt Iris, Uncle Barry, Artemis, his Team, his best buddies, and a lot more. He didn't want to die yet, he had so much to do in the world. He wanted to go to Paris with Artemis, he wanted to marry Artemis, he wanted that he would be the Flash one day when Barry retired. He would have kids and grandkids. He would die at old age with Artemis at his side.

But life doesn't work that way, Wally thought bittery, life would take you away at a young age.

It was only a few hours ago when he and the Team stumbled upon his, the future him, memorial hologram. He knew his heart stopped the moment he laid his eyes on it. The picture of him standing up straight with his goofy smile burned on his mind, along with the words on the plaque. Wally wondered how he died, did he seriously messed up a mission that ended his life or did he sacrifice himself? He hoped it was the second option, but he knew that it was the first one. He was just like that, wasn't he? A clumsy and hyper speedster. He wasn't anything special.

He wasn't like his Uncle Barry, who could save people in just three seconds.

No one had checked on them yet. That was somehow a relief and a frustration. It was a relief since the heroes of the future wouldn't see them like that, their guards down and a collection of a crying mess. It was frustrating because they wouldn't know the details about his future self. Wally didn't get the relief, however, he got the frustration.

Someone slammed the door open, making the young heroes jump. Tigress, the tiger-themed heroine they met days ago, and a few heroes entered the mission room. Startled, Artemis broke apart from Wally's arms as she wiped her eyes and cleared her throat, regaining her composure. Most of the grieving teens broke out of their stupor, too, and faced them.

Those heroes who just entered the room halted on their steps, their eyes widening in confusion as they took in what they saw. Wally's face flushed with embarrassment. "Er, it's not what it looks like."

Tigress scoffed, "What it looks like is that you're all crying."

"Maybe it's exactly what it looks... like."

"What the heck is happening?"

"I... I..." Wally was lost at words. He couldn't explain to the future heroes, he was embarrassed enough with getting caught. Artemis had another thought. Wally gulped as Artemis stood up, pounded her fists on the metallic table and glared at the future heroes with such intesity that a few of them flinched or cowered in fear. Tigress stood her ground, not showing fear. Wally had to give it to her, not even he could be that brave to not get afraid under Artemis' glare.

Wally thought it was a coincidence, how Tigress and Artemis' eye color was the same. They both had the same shade of grey. But maybe Tigress' was a shade lighter, her mask only making it darker as Artemis'. Or that was what he thought.

"What the heck is happening? Well, let me tell you," Artemis barked. Stargirl and Wonder Girl, who was wearing civvies and sunglasses (Wally was sure Batman was the one who told them to wear that), backed away. "You didn't tell us that one of us died! You didn't tell us that Wally's dead!" The heroes flinched, and yes, including Tigress. "What kind of heroes are you, hiding this from us?"

Tigress insisted, "It could ruin the timeline—"

"You told us that you didn't remember even going to the future!"

"That doesn't mean we shouldn't be cautious."

"Doesn't mean you can keep something this big from us!"

"We knew you would react like this," Tigress snapped. Artemis shut her mouth, eyes wide. "That's one reason. Second, we are still coping with his death, even if it happened almost a year ago. You think we're comfortable telling this to you all of the sudden? Because we're not. We've got some tact to keep it a secret from you, because we fear your reactions. We're worried what your reactions will be and how that news will affect you so much. So excuse us for thinking about your well-being."

With that, Tigress turned on her heels and walked out of the room, leaving a bunch of surprised or guilty heroes in her wake. Wally touched Artemis' arm affectionately, urging her silently to sit down. Artemis did but not before scowling, "She acts as if she's a senior member."

"She is," Wonder Girl mumbled, though none of the Team heard it, as it was spoken too soft. She and Stargirl exchanged looks before sitting with the Team. "We're so sorry you had to find it that way."

Wally didn't answer. He didn't felt like talking anymore for a few hours.

O

 **|January 13, 10: 57 AM EDT**

"She's awake!"

Wally halted in his tracks, his ears perking at the sound. He let his curiousness take over his mind as he pressed his ear against the steel door of the meeting room. The voice sounde vaguely like the green-kid he met that was named Beast Boy (who was really familiar, in his opinion, he just couldn't seem to figure out who).

"What? Batgirl's awake?" a muffled voice asked. Wally couldn"t recognize who talked, but he pushed that thought to the back of his head and wondered why they would be overjoyed that Batgirl was awake. Perhaps she was injured? "That's great news. Are visitors allowed this time, Gar?"

Gar? Wally's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. So the one who announced that Batgirl was awake was not Beast Boy, but someone named Gar. But that name was something Wally knew, but couldn't remember. Come to think of it, he might had heard one of his teammates utter this name.

When he heard the door shifting, he panicked. Willing not to get caught, he ran away.

Later, he smacked himself in the forehead when Dick had mentioned who Gar was. Of course, Gar was the energetic kid back in Qurac that M'gann saved. He questioned himself if Beast Boy was indeed Gar, but he hoped not. As much as it would be nice to see the kid again, it was not this way.

O

 **|January 20, 13: 31 PM EST**

"It's been weeks and still nothing?"

"They're gonna find a way somehow, Wally, trust me. They would help us get home."

"Wally's right, Artemis, it's almost the end of January and they still haven't find a way to get us home. They could just build a time machine that would send us back in our own timeline. Why do they have to take so long?"

"I appreciate you joining my side, Roy-boy, but it's not that easy. In order to build a time machine, they have to find the right materials for it. They have to look for the same frequency the clock of Time Stream produces. They have to make sure it really works before they allow us to use it, and make sure it's safe, too. And a time machine takes a lot of time to make, even if it has a lot of manpower."

"So? We could ask Zatanna or the kid Zatara II to teleport us back into our time."

"Like I said, it's not that easy."

O

 **|January 23, 1: 18 AM EDT**

Wally winced as Artemis smacked him after he activated the alarm, but good thing that Dick was with them, if not, then the alarm wouldn't stop and would probably wake up or alert the League and Team members in the Watchtower. As far as they knew, the past tourists (damn it, even he couldn't stopp calling himself like that) were asleep in their rooms or quarters.

The alarm was only active for 2 seconds before Dick managed to stop its wailing. Ever since they had stumbled upon the memorial, Wally knew his teammates were still curious to see the whole area, even if it held an painful image of himself that indicated that he was already dead in the future. He immediately brushed the thought of his death away, only focusing in not activating any more alarms.

The familiar park-esque look of the memorial came into sight, the trees blocking their view from other things in the memorial. The overwhelming view of what was outside almost made Wally squirm, even if he had already been here or he had already seen the outer space.

"We should stay together, I guess," he commented absent-mindedly, as he stared at the direction where his hologram was placed. He tore his gaze away from that way and looked at his teammates, muttering under his breath, "I wonder what or who else they kept here."

They searched the place for a good twenty minutes before they saw another statue that they didn't seem to have seen before. "Robin," Artemis gasped beside Wally, and the ginger speedster's hand intertwined with her and he squeezed it gently, rubbing his thumb on her knuckles.

"Yeah?" Wally turned to the sound of the voice and he found Dick busy with his holographic computer on his wrist. The younger teen had not yet raised his head to look at the hologram in front of them. "Something wrong, Arty?"

He was about to look at what they were looking when Wally turned him around and slung an arm over his shoulders, saying, "I'm dead beat, dude, why don't we just do this another day?" Wally faked a yawn, avoiding Dick's calculating and suspicious eyes.

Wally was relieved when Dick didn't question him, but only followed him out of the memorial. His best pal wasn't ready yet to learn that he also died. He didn't have the heart to tell Dick that a bird had lost its wings[1].

O

 **|January 24, 15: 58 PM EST**

"Why is everyone here?"

Wally could see a lot of heroes and heroines in the area, chatting with each other. He could see the future Flash peeking on the shoulders of Wonder Woman and speeding up next to Superman to startle the Kryptonian. He could see Wonder Girl, Supergirl, and Bumblebee giggling; Huntress and a man wearing detective clothes and had no face flirting; Robin of the future talking with the future Superboy.

Dove, the nearest, replied, "Batman said someone is arriving, apparently another one of his partners."

"He's had a lot of partners," Dick said, joining in. He had a trouble look in his face and he had his hands buried in the pockets of his jacket. "You sure it's one of Bats?"

"M'not sure," Dove said, shrugging. She walked away from them to join her partner-in-crime. She disappeared from the mob of heroes, yet her voice still rung out in the air as she yelled at someone. "Oi! No telling of embarrasing stories, you dolt!"

Wally stifled his snicker, but Dick cackled softly. The sound of the zeta-beams working catched everyone's attention, including Dick and Wally's; and the two glanced at the teleportation machine to see a figure materializing. As the person was full transported to the Watchtower, the person wheeled forwards and greeted, "'Sup? I'm Oracle, the former Batgirl."

* * *

O

 **CHARACTERS** :

• _Speaking Roles_ : Richard G./Robin, Wally W./Kid Flash, (past) Roy H./Red Arrow, Artemis C./Artemis, Artemis C./Tigress, Barbara G./Oracle, Garfield L./Beast Boy, Cassandra S./Wonder Girl, Dawn G./Dove

• _Non-speaking Roles_ : (past) Kaldur'ahm/Aqualad, (past and future) Conner K./Kon-El/Superboy, (past) M'gann M./Miss Martian, (past) Zatanna Z./Zatanna, Raquel E./Rocket, Karen B./Bumblebee, Tim D./Robin, Linda L./Kara Zor-El/Supergirl, Clark K./Kal-El/Superman, Diana P./Wonder Woman, Barry A./Flash

• _Mentioned_ : (future) Zatanna Z./Zatanna, Zachary Z./Zatara II, Lian Harper

 **NOTES** :

[1] - Let me tell you that Dick Grayson is not dead in this fanfic. The Team saw the hologram of Jason Todd, but thought it was Grayson because he wore the Robin uniform. It had not come to their mind that it's not Grayson. And besides, it was one in the morning when they checked the memorial once again so that means they're a bit tired.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**SUMMARY** : After freeing the Justice League from the Light's control, the Team, with the clone Roy Harper, were bonding but they also need a mission bonding. Naturally, they get one. Their mission? Stop the villain with the name of "Time Stream." But everything went wrong wit the mission. One second they were fighting the enemy, the next they were in the Watchtower with Superman and—was that?—Zatanna looking at them. One problem? The Zatanna they were staring at looked a little older and more beautiful and they can't have two Zatannas, can they?

 **DISCLAIMER** : I do not own Young Justice, folks! If I do, Wally West should never had ceased and Nightwing should never had leave the Team. Though, I own my OCs in this story.

 **WARNING** : OOC, a lot of that.

* * *

 **REVIEW** : Thanks for reviewing, guys! Sorry it took so long to update. Author's block and all.

 ** _orangesunset12_** : Yes, I'm planning for the past Team to meet our wonderful Red Hood.

 ** _bookwormbored_** : *winks* That's for you to guess, and for me to think about.

 ** _Princess of Flames_** : So grateful for your review. I'm not sure about the others learning about Tigress' real identity, I planned to let only Artemis herself knows about that. Maybe I'll change my mind, maybe not, who knows? Yes, the Team would meet Red Hood. I'm not sure either if the Team would meet Lian and future Cheshire, but let's see how the story goes. Again, thank you.

 ** _Guest #1_** : Well, here's the update!

 ** _Guest #2_** : I'm continuing this. I've got not plans of abandoning it.

* * *

O

Chapter Sixteen:

Ambushed

O

* * *

Dick Grayson felt dread washed over him as the scary static sound reached his ears. Oracle was gaping at the holographic screen with shock, but her eyes glistened with worry. Not that he could blame her; they were monitoring the Team and talking to them, then suddenly there was a loud sound and static kicked in.

He should've joined his them when he had the chance, he should've forced Tigress to let him come, then maybe he wouldn't worry about his teammates like this. Only he, Conner, Zatanna and Roy stayed behind while the others joined some members of the future Team on their mission.

A hand suddenly clasped with his own, squeezing it gently. Dick glanced at his hands and at Zatanna, who was holding his hand, then smiled weakly at her. Her eyes reflected the way he was feeling right now. Oh, god. They were so helpless.

"Alpha team, report," Oracle spoke over the static, her voice laced with calmness. Dick would never understand how she was handling this easily. Though, he guessed she was not, as he detected some hidden desperation in her voice.

There was no response.

O

"You sure we're supposed to be here? 'Cause I thought Batman forbid capes in his city."

"We're here on Batman's orders, Speedy," Stargirl said, taking initiative when Tigress ignored the red-headed speedster. The Team were told to call Wally 'Speedy' while Bart remained with the alias of 'Kid Flash'. And boy, Wally complained about his, arguing that name was Roy's and not his. "While he's busy with finding your way home, the Team will have to deal with Talon."

Artemis raised an skeptical brow, "You sure you can take them? I heard that they kicked all your asses."

"That's why we brought more reinforcements, Artemis," Tigress growled, turning around to face her. "So, if you're going to whine about this all morning, then find the nearest Zeta-tube and head back to the Watchtower."

"What crawled up her spine and died?" muttered Beast Boy to Speedy and the future Superboy. Speedy merely shrugged and asked him a question—"Was it true?"—but was turned down by the half-ashamed and half-annoyed look that the younger, and greener, man sent him.

"Artemis shouldn't have come," Robin, Tim Drake, said, fixing Wonder Girl with a pointed stare. The blonde demigod smiled sheepishly at him, chuckling nervously. "She and Tigress just butt heads all the time."

"You can't blame them, though," Vixen added, glancing at the two glaring blondes. She lowered her voice so only Robin, Wonder Girl and she could hear, "they're the same person. Which means, they have the same personalities. Having one stubborn Crock is already enough and now we have to deal with two? Not to mention, the younger one's cranky and the older's aggressive."

Robin was about to reply when someone talked over the comm. link. "Alpha team, how's the mission going."

"It's going well, Oracle, no sign of Talon just yet," Tigress replied, sending another heated glare to Artemis, who scowled in return. "We'll be updating with you. And we'll tell you immediately when we see even a glimpse of Talon."

"Understood."

Silence swallowed the Team for a while, but the looks Artemis and Tigress sent to each other was metaphorically screaming. The tension between them was so thick that it would take either Superman or Superboy to break it, or rather it would take both of them to break it.

Robin knew that Talon was quick on his feet, and that he was very silent. That was why even he didn't see what happened next. A grunt escaped Aqualad's (the past one as they started to call the future one, 'Ahm') lips as he hit the ground hard, a shadow looming over his fallen form.

Now, Robin was confused, because the last time they saw Talon, he was sure that the assassin was a man and not the woman who took down Aqualad. The woman was wearing the very similar clothes that Talon wore, even got down the silver knives that was strapped to him. Not to mention that she possess the same offensive stance that Talon used.

"You were defeated by a girl?" Speedy asked, as Superboy lunged at the female version of Talon. Artemis, who already nocked an arrow, barked an indignant and angry 'hey' at her boyfriend.

Robin shook his head, "I don't know who's this. Talon we fought was not a woman."

Artemis released the arrow and it went flying towards the female Talon, but it never hit its target. It was because some intercepted, grabbed the arrow with fast reflexes and master skills, and broke it in half. The person who intercepted was a man, wearing the Talon costume. Robin would've thunk that this was already their guy, if not his physical appearance led him away. He was much more bulkier than the Talon they knew and possibly much taller.

"I thought there was only one Talon!" Dove exclaimed, ducking the punch the bulky Talon sent her and reciprocating with a right hook of her own. However, bulky Talon caught her fist and threw her away from him.

"Dove!" Lady X, the future Miss Martian, called as she knelt by the heroine in question.

Robin hauled his collapsible bō staff in his utility belt, and attacked the female Talon. He gave a signal to Lady X to open up the mind link, which the Martian understood. " _Link established_."

" _Bats, Oracle and I did some digging on this Court of Owls. We found out there's one Talon for each decade. This two, I'm guessing, are probably Talons of the previous decades_." Robin said, sweeping the female Talon's legs beneath her, but she jumped and kicked Robin's face.

" _So they're immortal?_ "

Robin grunted as he blocked female Talon's blows with his bō staff. " _More like mindless zombies. Batman figured that they have this alloy in their blood veins that keeps them alive for so many years. Slit their throat, they'll live; gut them, they'll live; a bullet through the brain, they'll live_."

" _Well, how do you expect us to beat them?_ "

" _We haven't found any weaknesses yet,_ " Robin gasped when the wind was knocked out of him, his chest aching when the pressure of the female Talon's foot increased. He clutched the foot and tried to twist it, but the female Talon snatched her foot away and kicked his side. " _Oh, god. That hurts_."

The female Talon was suddenly hurled away from him, and he faced Lady X whose hand was outstretched. " _Thanks, X_ ," He gingerly stood up, clutching his chest. His ears burned red, this was the second time a Talon assassin bested him. It was getting annoying and embarrassing at the same time, because, c'mon, he was trained by the best and that female Talon took him down like it was no problem. He figured she didn't even break a sweat.

"O, we've got two Talons on us right now. Neither of them is our target. Just thought to update you," Robin reported to Oracle via the comm. link, remembering the deal to tell her when they spotted the Talon—or at least, Talons.

" _You need more reinforcements? Maybe the thirteen of you are not enough for two Talons?_ "

Robin frowned, "No, no, no. I'm sure we can handle this. It's two against thirteen." And that was when they got jumped by more Talons, who immediately attacked them.

O

"You mean you lost them?" the future Black Canary's eyes sternly gazed at the each one of them.

"We didn't even know what would happen," Oracle said, her head hung in shame. "Tigress brought eleven Team members with her and one League member—five of the past tourists, and the rest were from this timeline. Tigress was sure with that number of members, they would be able to overwhelm Talon and capture him. Alas, that's not the case. Before we lost contact with them, Robin told me that there were two Talons attacking them, but the Talon we've been looking for was nowhere in sight. I asked if he wants more reinforcements because I was wary since the last encounter with Talon and how he easily defeated us, but he declined. Then, we heard shouts and loud noises in the comm., as well as Tigress exclaiming that there's a lot more. And then, it's just static."

"A lot more, what?"

Roy piped in, his voice set on edge, "We were guessing more Talons."

Black Canary sighed, rubbing her face with her hand. She looked so exhausted, Oracle observed. But it was not only her, it was also the other Justice Leaguers. They were torn between finding the past tourists a way back home and dealing with the Apokolips and Darkseid. The Light was not much of a problem since last year, but they were wary of them even now. And the Court of Owls problem just added insult to injury. It was affecting them and the Team. They were so tired of all these problems.

"I could trace them through their last contact," Oracle offered. "Surely they're still in Gotham. And if I can trace them, and they're not there, then we could search for clues. Anything sounds good right now." And without waiting for Black Canary's decision, she pulled out her laptop from her bag (which was hanging from her wheelchair) and went to work.

"Just... just find them," Black Canary said, turning around to walk away.

* * *

O

 **NOTES** :

As for the aliases, Lady X is the future M'gann; Superboy's the future one, Kon or Conner's the past one; Wally adopted the name Speedy; future Aqualad got Ahm from his name. This is to avoid some confusion, which I doubt happened since time travel is a confusing and complex idea.

And I get that you guys are pissed off. I mean, "Seriously, this author didn't update for 2 or 3 months and when she does, it's this short." Well, forgive me. I'm sure I'm not the only author busy balancing school work and activities with Wattpad. But I've got good news, news that you won't care about but I'll still share it. The special project my friends and I were working on that I have told you guys won 2nd place in our competition. I'm so happy.

Another reason why I haven't been able to update is because I just recently got addicted to Supernatural. Already watched seasons 1-12, and currently waiting for the 13th season.

Good day, fellas.


End file.
